Names
by Ninga
Summary: Clark's cousin comes to town, but what will happen when she and Lex collide?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Clark glanced at the passenger seat. His cousin Harmony, a fugitive from Edge City, had called his father when she was driven from her makeshift home on the streets of the crime-ridden town. Nearly finished with their three-hour drive, Clark and Harmony had said very little. Clark suspected she was angry with him that he hadn't used his powers to come get her. Unfortunately, his powers did not include mind reading, so he could not be sure.

Finally, they came within sight of Smallville. Harmony sat up straight in her seat, staring around her. She'd slept a large portion of the drive. Shaking her head, she sighed. "This is Smallville, huh?"

"Yep," Clark smiled. "This is it."

"Oh boy," Harmony slumped back down. "Well, at least the name fits."

Clark opened his mouth, but, uncertain what to say, closed it again. A thought occurred to him. "Are you hungry?"

"Sure," Harmony nodded. "Anywhere good to eat?"

"Well, a friend of mine runs a coffee shop, if you wanna check it out," Clark offered.

"Ok," Harmony agreed. _Might as well,_ she thought to herself. _Anything's better than Edge City. At least there's no Luthors around._

The coffee shop, called The Talon, was very quaint, much more inviting than Harmony had expected. It had an Egyptian feel, and was very open. Harmony found herself relaxing to the place very quickly. "I like it," she smiled up at Clark.

Clark grinned back, and Harmony was taken aback by his boyish looks. She stared at him, remembering when he had first come to the Kents. He had been such a sweet, adorable little boy even then, and it seemed nothing had changed. She looped his arm through his, glad to be in his company. For a time, her problems of the past few days were dissolved away.

She even began to enjoy herself when she saw the look on Clark's face at the sight of a small, dark-haired girl behind the counter. When the doe-eyed beauty looked up at him, Harmony barely contained her chuckles, disguising them in fake coughs. The girl caught on and blushed, looking down, but Clark was his ever-oblivious self. "Harmony, this is my friend Lana," he introduced her. "Lana, this is my cousin Harmony, from Edge City."

"Nice to meet you, Lana," Harmony held her hand across the counter, winking at the girl knowingly. She paused, staring at Lana. There was something very familiar about that girl. "I remember you!" she exclaimed. "Oh my goodness."

"What?" Lana asked, eyes darting between Harmony and Clark.

"I remember you. When you were a little girl," Harmony nodded. "Yeah. You used to live next door to my aunt and uncle."

"Yeah, I did, but how do you know me?" Lana asked, baffled.

"Well, I lived with the Kents before my dad moved us to Edge City," Harmony said. "I remember you from when you were a baby," her eyes wandered, remembering the tiny child, grown now into a beautiful young woman. "You've grown up."

Lana just smiled, unsure what to say. She didn't even know Clark had a cousin, much less one that had known her when she was a baby.

"Lana?" Clark broke her thoughts. "Can we just get a couple sandwiches and sodas? We gotta get back to the farm."

"Oh, sure," Lana nodded, glancing again at Harmony. She reached into the refrigerator for two pre-made sandwiches and began filling two sodas.

"Oh, shoot, I forgot my wallet in the truck," Clark said. "I'll be right back." He jogged for the door.

Harmony watched him go for a second, then turned back to Lana. "I didn't mean to startle you, Lana," she apologized.

"No, you didn't, I just-"

"Yes, I did," Harmony cut her off. "Let me explain. When I was a kid, Jonathan and my father ran the farm more or less together. Jonathan more, my father less. You were born when I was 4. Clark was adopted when I was 8. With Clark's arrival came a lot of issues between Jonathan and my dad. Clark and I were pretty close despite the age difference, but even then, he preferred the girl next door." She smiled when Lana blushed. "My dad decided that he and Jonathan were never gonna get along again, so he moved us to Edge City. No idea why. Until today, I haven't seen Clark since. No, I take that back. A few years ago, we did pay Jonathan and Martha a visit, when my dad tried to use the starving kid card to con Jonathan out of gambling money. That visit was only about 4 days long. I think Clark was about 13 at the time. I'd forgotten about you, so I didn't even think to ask how you were, and Clark didn't mention you. We talked about a lot of stuff, but somehow, your name didn't come up. At least not to my memory. I'm sure it would have if my dad hadn't decided in the middle of the night to hightail it back to Edge City without so much as a goodbye."

"He grabbed you and took off?" Lana asked.

"Yeah, just like the first time," Harmony nodded. "That time I was 17. I tried to resist, but he wouldn't have it. He just grabbed me, threw me in the truck, and peeled out."

"So what brings you back to Smallville?"

"Run out of Edge City by Lionel Luthor," Harmony sneered. "Picked a fight with some of his boys. When he found out I'm a Kent, he ordered that I was to be killed. Instead, they decided to run me out of town. There's a bounty on my head if I ever return. I was running a safe house for street kids. Luthor didn't like it, shut me down. All my kids old enough to work in his factories were taken away, the rest were put back on the streets. And I was run out. No where else to go but Smallville."

Lana shook her head. "That's harsh."

Just then Clark walked up. "How much do we owe you, Lana?"

"Nothing," Lana dismissed Clark's money. "It's on me."

Harmony stared at her suspiciously, but Clark smiled. "Thanks, Lana."

"Say hi to your parents for me," Lana nodded. "It was nice meeting you, Harmony."

"Yeah, you too," Harmony took her sandwich and soda. "Thanks for the food."

On the way out the door, they passed a very wealthy-looking bald man with intense, intriguing blue eyes. He stared at Harmony as he passed her, and Harmony couldn't help but stare back, momentarily mesmerized by the man. She paused at the door, prepared to back out, but couldn't quite break eye contact. Finally, the trance was broken when he turned away. Harmony shook her head, bewildered, and got into Clark's truck.

"Clark?" She asked her cousin. "Who was that?"

"Who was who?" he asked as he pulled away from the curb.

"That bald guy that just went into the Talon," she glanced back over her shoulder as the coffee shop slowly began to fade from view.

"Well, I didn't see anyone, but I'm pretty sure there's only one bald guy you could be talking about." Clark glanced over at Harmony. "That would be my friend Lex Luthor."

Harmony's head whipped toward Clark.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lex watched the girl with the dark spiked hair and hard grey-green eyes for a moment, then turned to Lana. "Who was that?" he asked his business partner. "She looked a little like Jonathan Kent, if he were starving and homeless."

"Apparently she's Clark's cousin by Jonathan's estranged brother," Lana shrugged. "And apparently she's starving and homeless largely in thanks to your father."

Lex dropped his head, sighing. "What has my dear father done now?"

Lana quickly relayed the story that Harmony had told her, filling Lex's usual latte as she spoke. Lex listened attentively, thanked Lana for the latte, and hurried out of the busy coffee shop.

He paused for a moment on the sidewalk. He had two thoughts in mind: to either go meet this new Kent and see what he could see about her, or confront his father, based on what little he had gotten from Lana. He chose the former. Leaping into his silver Lexus, he peeled away from the curb in a squealing cloud of smoke.

Harmony came downstairs in some of Martha's clothes, feeling very refreshed and much more human after the first shower she'd taken in as long as she could remember. She scrubbed dry her short-cropped hair with a towel, then started when Clark snatched it from her before she could even ask what she was to do with it. He was gone in a flash and back in a second, grinning like a silly kid.

"So, uh, what should I do with the towel?" Harmony asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes at Clark. "You know, Little Cuz, you don't have to move quite so fast inside the house. I'm pretty sure I'm not going anywhere in the next two seconds."

Clark just laughed, dropping his arm across her shoulders, and she hugged him in return, then sat down on a stool at the counter.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your clothes, Auntie Em," Harmony said as she accepted a glass of lemonade from Clark.

"You're welcome, sweetie," Martha smiled. "That's a name I haven't heard in a very long time."

Harmony grinned around her glass. "You've always been my favorite aunt."

"I'm your only aunt," Martha smirked.

"Ergo, my favorite!"

Martha just laughed. It was good to see Harmony still had her sense of humor, even after all she'd been through. The poor child needed a proper meal and a good home, someplace safe to live. She would definitely try to talk Jonathan into letting Harmony stay with them on the farm. Martha could see that Clark was already taken with his older cousin. It would be good for him to have someone around for him to talk to, especially about his growing powers. And Jonathan could really use the extra help, even if he never admitted it.

Suddenly, Clark sat up straight. "Someone's coming," he said.

A minute later, they all heard the screech of tires skidding to a halt on the Kent's gravel driveway. Martha glanced out the window, then turned to Harmony. "Harmony, dear, please go get your uncle. Tell him we have company."

With a nod, she hopped up from the stool and trotted out the back door. Jonathan Kent was cutting lumber in the barn. Harmony watched him for a moment, taking note of his technique and the amount of force required to swing the axe, then cleared her throat. Jonathan looked up.

"Hello, Harmony," he smiled, wiping sweat from his forehead. "What can I do for you?"

"Auntie Em wanted me to tell you we have company and could you come inside, please?" she asked.

"Sure," Jonathan nodded as he removed his gloves, setting them next to the axe.

When the reached the back door of the house, Jonathan went first. His eyes widened for a moment when he saw their guest, then he turned around to Harmony. "Now Harmony, don't get excited."

"Excited?" Harmony said, looking up. "About what?"

Then her eyes fixed on Lex.

For a moment, she froze, just as she had in when she saw him in the coffee shop. Grey-green eyes met steely blue. He faced her square, hands shoved in his pockets. Then his chin lifted slightly, and she instinctively crouched, snarling. "You!" she growled. Then she lunged for him.

So quick was she that she got past Jonathan and halfway across the kitchen before Jonathan could react. He leapt for her, grabbing her arm and hoping he didn't simply yank her to the floor.

Clark moved as quickly as Harmony, though with no assistance from his powers. He stepped protectively in front of Lex, moving to sandwich Harmony's small frame between his and his father's much larger bodies. "Harmony, stop!" he tried to get through to her. "Lex isn't the one you should be mad at."

"Why not?" she fumed, never taking her eyes off of Lex.

Martha, having stepped closer to Lex, was the first to answer. "He's not the one that hurt you or took your children away from you. His father is."

"What did my father do to you?" Lex asked. He moved a little bit toward Harmony, who was calming down, but was still caught between elder and younger Kent. Still, he remained behind Martha. There was something distinctly dangerous about this young woman.

"He destroyed what semblance of a home I had managed to scrape together, after arranging to have my father knocked off, that's what!"

Jonathan jerked. Joseph Kent had been a gambler and a drunk, a poor father and a worse husband, but he had still been Jonathan's brother. He hadn't known how Joseph had died, only that not long after he had refused to give Joseph money when Harmony was 17, she had called him to tell him that Joseph had been killed.

Before he could respond, though, Lex continued the conversation. "How do you know my father was involved in your father's death? Not that it comes as much of a surprise," Lex added hurriedly.

"Men that we knew to be on Luthor's payroll showed up at the attic we were living in and took him away. Couple days later, some friends of mine found him. Or what was left of him," by this time, Harmony had calmed down and Clark had coaxed her into a chair. "So, I moved away from the attic, found an abandoned warehouse across town, and started up a sort of safe house for street kids. You know, some place for homeless kids to feel safe, get warm, and sometimes even get something to eat."

"Sometimes?" Clark asked. He had pulled a chair up next to Harmony when he realized she wasn't gonna let go of his arm. "How often did you have something to eat?"

"Whenever we could steal something," Harmony looked at him, sorry about the sad look in his eyes. "But that's Edge City for you, unfortunately."

_Edge City?_ Something twitched at the edge of Lex's mind. He frowned. _What is it that I'm trying to remember?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Across town, Lionel Luthor paced around his office. "Thank you," he dismissed the assistant standing before him. The man closed the door behind him. _So Harmony Kent is still alive_, he thought to himself. _Whose head will roll for this inadequacy?_

Suddenly the doors were thrown open and Lionel's son Lex strode in. "How many times do I have to tell you to leave the Kents alone, Father?" he barked.

"Good afternoon, Son," Lionel took a sip of his scotch. "What can I do for you today?"

"It would seem you've been messing around with the long-lost brother of Jonathan Kent," Lex accused.

"Hmm," Lionel tapped his finger against his lip. _How much does Lex really know?_ "What makes you think that I even knew Mr. Kent even has a brother?"

Lex turned on him. "Because your boys in Edge City had him killed. Yes, Dad, I know all about your little control operation out there. Pretty sure that's how you kept track of my brother, right?"

Lionel said nothing. _Where is he getting his information?_ He wondered to himself as he took another sip. _He must know where the Kent brat is._

"So what did Joseph Kent do to deserve to die?" Lex prodded.

"I assure you, I'll have to look into these accusations, Lex," Lionel avoided the question smoothly.

"You do that, Dad," Lex smirked. With a smile that didn't reach his eyes, he turned from his father and left the room. He had a feeling there was a lot more to this issue with Joseph Kent than even young Harmony was aware of.

In Clark's loft, Clark and Harmony were flipping through some old photo albums. Harmony laughed and Clark blushed when they came to embarrassing pictures of a young Clark in the bathtub, and later, Clark beamed when he showed Harmony the pictures of Smallville High's spring formal.

Chloe Sullivan watched for a moment, then cleared here throat. She smiled when Clark jumped. "Hey, Clark," she said as she made her way up the stairs into his loft. She'd been here so many times, but each time felt different.

"Chloe!" Clark rubbed his hands on his jeans. "Uh, this is my cousin, Harmony. Harmony, this is my friend Chloe from school. She runs the Torch."

"Chloe," Harmony tapped her lips for a second, and then picked up the photo album again. "The lovely lady from the Formal." She smiled as she turned the album so Chloe could see the pictures of her and Clark together at that spring's dance.

"Yeah, that's me," Chloe grinned to hide the stab of pain brought on by the sight of those pictures. "Pretty in Pink. So, you're Clark's cousin? I didn't know he had any family besides his parents."

"Yep," Harmony nodded. "Just me."

"Ah," After a moment of uncomfortable silence, she continued. "So, Clark, did you get that story on next year's potential football lineup done yet? I need it tomorrow."

"Yeah," he reached for a folder on his desk. "Sorry. I was gonna bring it by your house tonight, but I got a little distracted with the photo album."

"Anything interesting?" Chloe asked as she took the folder from Clark.

"No," Clark said, a little too rushed. He shut the album and returned it to his shelf. "You've seen them already."

Taking note of Clark's rush to put away the album, Harmony grinned. "Well, a second time never hurts. Right, Little Cuz?" She snatched the album back and darted around Clark to sit on the steps beside where Chloe was standing. "Let's just be sure you've seen them all." She patted the spot next to her.

Chloe laughed. She had a feeling she was going to like this mischievous cousin of Clark's. Their giggles followed a chagrined Clark out of the barn as he sought the comfort of his parents.

Inside the Kent kitchen, Martha was just preparing to put a freshly-cooked pie into the refrigerator. The look on Clark's face prompted her to change her mind. Rather, she swiftly pulled a slice from the pan onto a plate, poured a glass of milk, and set both, along with a fork, in front of Clark, who had very ungracefully plopped himself onto a stool.

"Where's Harmony?" She asked as she proceeded to put the remainder of the pie into the refrigerator. "You two have been glued at the hip since she got here yesterday."

"Girl-time with Chloe," Clark grumbled around a bite of pie. "At my expense."

Martha stifled a smile. "What are they talking about, Clark? It can't be that bad."

Clark concentrated for a moment, then his face turned the most horrible shade of red Martha had ever seen. "She's telling Chloe stories about when I was little! Mom!" He leapt from the stool, knocking it over.

No longer able to contain herself, Martha burst out laughing. "Clark, calm down! It's harmless. They're stories. She's not gonna tell the really interesting ones and you know it."

Clark looked at her puzzled, so she explained. "The ones that involve the discovery of your strength and speed."

"Oh. Well, yeah," Clark huffed as he straightened the stool. "Well, can't you make her stop anyway? It's not fair! I don't have any good stuff like that to share about her."

"Oh, Clark," Martha shook her head. Clark could be so overdramatic sometimes. She knew it was just because he was a teenager, but sometimes he acted so far beyond his years that it was easy to forget he was, in fact, only sixteen. But she also knew that Harmony, already twenty-one, wouldn't tell any revealing stories about Clark's powers.

Just then Jonathan entered the kitchen from the direction of the barn. "What's with all the giggling out there? It's a little scary in the barn."

Clark huffed and stomped up the stairs to his room.

"What'd I say? Clark didn't finish his pie," Jonathan pointed out. With that, Clark returned to snatch up the pie and milk, then stomped again upstairs.

Martha chuckled. "Harmony is out there with Chloe. Apparently she's telling stories about Clark from when he was a kid. He of course is very embarrassed about them and wants me to forbid her from ever telling said stories again."

"But they're funny!" Jonathan grinned. He knew Clark was listening to their conversation to see what approach he would take. "Has she told the one about his first bath with us here after we adopted him?"

"DAD!" Clark hollered from his room. "Whose side are you on, anyway?"

"Alright, alright! I'll go talk to her," Jonathan shook his head, and after planting a kiss on Martha's cheek, exited through the door he had just entered.

A few minutes later, Clark appeared on the landing, furious. "He joined them!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Take care of her," Lex overheard Lionel's voice through the air ducts. "This time, finish the job! You did right by her old man. When you're finished, bring me the head of the one who let her simply leave Edge City." He heard the click of his father's phone snapping shut, then slid silently from his room. There was only one thing he could have overheard: an order for Harmony Kent's murder. His silver Lexus remained in the driveway where he had left it that evening, a fact he was grateful for, as were the passageways through the castle his father didn't know he knew about. In a moment he was speeding down the road toward the Kent farm.

"Come on, wake up," he mumble impatiently into the ringing cell phone. He was about to hang up and try Clark's cell when he finally heard Jonathan's slurred hello.

"Mr. Kent! It's Lex. I'm sorry, but it's important. Listen, whoever was supposed to kill Harmony in Edge City was sent to your farm tonight to finish it." He could hear Jonathan shush Martha as he fumbled with clothes.

"Are you sure, Lex?"

"Positive," Lex answered in a rush. "They may already be there. Harmony's in real trouble, Mr. Kent. I'm on my way, but you're her best shot."

"Ok," the older man suddenly sounded wide awake. "Just hurry."

"I'm almost there," with that, Lex hung up.

"Martha, stay here," Jonathan pulled on his robe, kissing her gently.

"Jonathan, what's going on?" Martha's worried voice cut into Jonathan's heart.

"Lex just said that his father's hit man has been sent to kill Harmony," Jonathan answered, too scared to try to soften the truth. "Please, call the sheriff, and try to call to Clark. He'll hear you if you tell him Harmony's in danger. And stay here."

Jonathan slid silently out his bedroom door and down the hall to Harmony's room, then remembered with a curse that they had allowed Harmony to move out to the guest house. She hadn't slept in the main house in half a week, at least. So, he backtracked, checked that Martha was indeed on the phone in their room, and edged cautiously down the stairs. As he slowly snuck his head around the curve the shotgun mounted on the wall came into view. Hearing nothing, he kept his back pressed against the wall, crouched low as he could so he could see into the kitchen as soon as possible. When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he stopped. When he went for the gun, he would be exposed from all sides, seen from outside from just about any angle anyone chose to look. Unfortunately, Jonathan saw no other option. If he were to have any chance at all, he needed that gun. Hoping that silence would be his best ally, he crept to the hanging rifle and pulled it off the wall, then reached into the drawer below for bullets. He moved quickly back to his place against the wall at the foot of the stairs before loading the gun. Having determined the assassins weren't in the main house, he paused for a moment. Back to his wife, or out to his niece?

A rush of wind brought Clark into the kitchen, scaring Jonathan so that he almost shot him. "Clark!" Jonathan hissed. "You realized that I almost shot you?"

"It wouldn't have hurt me, Dad," Clark waved it off. "What about Harmony?"

"If whoever's here to kill Harmony knows we're up, they may kill her faster, which is exactly what woulda happened if I had fired this shotgun!"

Clark grimace. "Sorry, Dad. I just figured I should come inside when I heard Mom."

"Good. Now, any plans for getting Harmony?"

"Same?"

Now it was Jonathan's turn to grimace. "Lex is on his way. So, no powers."

"Oh no."

"Come on," Jonathan turned. "Maybe we're not too late."

They stepped out into the moonlit night, wary of every movement. Slowly, they made their way toward the guest house, roughly 500 yards from the main house. Clark had every sense on alert. Heightened hearing picked up every sound and listening for warnings from his mother, who was keeping an aerial watch of the grounds from her room, smell analyzed the smallest details, eyes seeing with x-ray accuracy.

Suddenly, Clark grabbed Jonathan's arm. They both froze. "What is it, Clark?" Jonathan's whisper was barely audible to the average ear.

"Mom sees something," Clark whispered back, mouth centimeters from his father's ear. "By the barn. I heard it a second before I heard her warning." He paused for a moment, focusing his eyes on the area where he'd heard the sound. "It's Lex."

Together, they moved as quickly and quietly as they could to the spot where Lex waited. Lex stepped out of the shadows to meet them. "Anything yet?"

"No, Lex," Jonathan answered. "Not even how you knew to warn us."

"Overheard my dad having a conversation with someone about finishing the job they'd started in Edge City. Reference to a 'her' and how someone 'did right by her old man', and a request for the head of the one who let her 'simply walk out of Edge City'. I figured the only logical conclusion was Harmony," Lex explained. "Just in time, too."

Jonathan and Clark whirled. Lex passed them. His gun was raised, pointed toward the guest house, the most dangerous and angry look on his face that Clark had ever seen. Next to Clark, Jonathan swung up the rifle, cocking it as he swung to Lex' right. Clark placed himself square in the abductor's path, fists clenched, ready to fight.

Between the three of them and the house, they had formed a circle Harmony's captor would not escape. He stood on the small porch, grasping the shaking girl as he pressed the blade to her throat. She did not whimper or cry out as he'd hoped, but he was sure she would before he was finished with her.

Instead, Harmony locked eyes with Clark, saw the power there, and drew strength from that power. Her fear vanished, shaking stopped. She began to think of a way to escape. Wary of the knife blade at her throat, she kept her chin high, but her eyes fixed on Clark.

"I'll kill her!" The deranged man behind her shouted. "Either here in front of you or later, where I choose, but I will kill her! But I don't think you want to watch!"

He spoke with an English accent. _Odd,_ thought Harmony. _Wouldn't expect an English accent in a place like Smallville._

"Let her go!" Lex shouted back. "Whatever my father is paying you to kill her, I'll double it!"

"If you don't kill her, I won't kill you!" Jonathan hollered from Harmony's other side.

Through the debate, Harmony stared at Clark. "Clark," she whispered, barely audible. "Hold on to me. Please, Clark, be my strength." When she saw him nod that he heard her, she continued. "I'm afraid, Clark. I'm very afraid. Clark, he has a gun, strapped to his left ankle. Lex won't see you shoot it."

Clark took note of it, but he refused to shoot it when he knew that it could easily cause the assassin to jerk his hand and accidentally slice his cousin's throat. Instead, he focused on her, concentrating on trying to at least look as strong as she perceived him to be. So far, it seemed to be working.

"Put the guns down!" the man shouted. "Put them down! NOW!"

"Put the knife down!" Jonathan shouted back. "Put it down!"

"Three times as much!" Lex pleaded. "Just let her go!"

Instead of answering, the man switched the knife from his left hand to his right and, in a flash, snapped his left ankle up. A moment later, the gun that Harmony had warned Clark about was suddenly jammed in Harmony's temple. "Now, put the guns down."

Clark stared. He'd had a chance to destroy that gun. He staggered, stepping back.

"Clark," he heard Harmony's bare whisper. "Help me, Clark, please. Clark!"

He raised his eyes back to hers to find they were filled with terror. _She really does need me_, Clark thought with wonderment. _Even if I screwed up. I can still help her now._ He squared his shoulders, hardened his eyes, and knowing that man couldn't hurt him, and wouldn't hurt his cousin, stepped forward.

"Hey, hey, back off, Hero!" the guy waved the gun at Clark, backing around the side of the house, unconsciously towards Lex as he did so.

Seeing an opportunity, Jonathan pressed from his side as well. "Let her go, Hot Shot, and maybe you'll walk away from this!"

Fixed on the Kents, the man had forgotten all about Lex. He moved the gun back and forth between Jonathan and Clark, who continued to press their sides. Harmony's kidnapper was becoming increasingly more frightened. This was not going according to plan! He pressed the blade even harder against Harmony's throat. Harmony began to choke, grasping at the man's wrist. She tried to pull it away from her neck, only marginally succeeding. "Knock it off!" he shouted, hitting her in the head with the butt of the pistol.

All three aggressors shouted and jumped. Having forgotten about Lex, the attacker had inadvertently allowed him to get closest. However, Lex's shout sacrificed his advantage and subsequently infuriated Harmony's captor. With a snarl, he slid the blade across Harmony's throat, dropped the blade and bolted for his truck parked behind them.

The scene froze, then moved as if in slow motion. Harmony gasped, clutching her throat as blood seeped through her fingers. She fell to her knees. Slowly, her eyes focused on the fallen knife, covered in her own blood. Wrapping her fingers around the handle, her other hand pressed against her neck, she forced herself to her feet. Even as her vision began to blur and her breaths came in gasps, she lifted the knife. Together with Lex and Jonathan, she took aim at her attacker's retreating back and threw the knife. A moment later, he went down, knife buried to the hilt in his spine, 9-guage hole on one side, 9-mil hole on the other.

Curiously, there were also two small scorch marks at the base of his neck, like someone has burned matching holes into him.

Then, Harmony fell.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Clark slammed his locker shut, then slumped against it with a sigh. His backpack thudded to the floor beside his feet. "This isn't fair!" he grumbled to himself. All weekend, he'd stayed with Harmony at the hospital, but she hadn't woken up. He'd hoped his parents would let him miss school to stay with her longer, but they had made him come home last night to get some sleep.

"Clark?" Lana's soft voice broke through. "Are you ok? I came by your house this weekend, but no one was home."

"No, Lana, I'm not ok!" Clark snapped. He didn't mean to, but he couldn't control himself. "Someone tried to kill Harmony Friday night and my parents made me come to school. I don't know if she's gonna live or die, or how she's even doing. I don't know what I'm doing here!" He snatched up his backpack, jammed it onto his shoulder and shoved his way through the hall toward his next class.

Lana was left staring after Clark bewildered, and a little frightened. She'd never seen Clark so angry before, though she couldn't blame him.

"Hey, Lana," Chloe's chipper voice startled Lana. "I know Clark's retreating back can be very fun to watch, but I don't think that's gonna be an excuse for being late to class."

Lana didn't say anything for a moment. She was still trying to understand what Clark had told her. "Someone tried to kill Harmony," she finally mumbled to Chloe.

"What?" Chloe was as stunned as Lana.

"Clark just told me."

"Oh, man." Even Chloe was speechless. "Does he know anything?"

"He didn't say anything," Lana answered. "Just that it happened Friday night."

Chloe just shook her head. Later that day, in the Torch office, Clark came in to use her computer. Though she tried to start up a conversation with him, he was very reluctant and stand-offish. Finally, she sighed and decided to try outside sources for information about what happened at the Kent farm.

"Pete!" She shouted to the stout black boy who'd been Clark's closest friend since before they could remember. Pete Ross pulled his football helmet off his heat and smiled.

"Hey, Chloe," Pete greeted the blonde reporter. "How's it going?"

"Good," she grinned. "Listen, did Clark tell you anything about what happened to his cousin? I can't get him to talk today at all."

"Well, Chloe, he's a little upset right now," Pete shook his head. "You think you can put your reporter hat on the shelf for a while and just be his friend?"

"Pete, this is huge!" Chloe already had her notepad and pen out, and was flipping to a clean page. "Someone attacks the Kents' long-lost niece in the dead of night on their own farm, putting her in the hospital with untold injuries, someone we know with connections to the Luthors, and you expect me to just let that go?"

"Yes, Chloe, as a matter of fact, I do!"

Chloe cringed. As usual, she hadn't heard Clark come up behind her. "Clark, I-"

"You're sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong again!" Clark's words were harsh, and they cut deep. Worse, the pained look in Clark's eyes broke Chloe's heart. "Can't you ever just be a friend? Or is everything always just the next big story for you?" He touched Pete's arm as an invitation to leave, then turned back. "And maybe, just maybe, someday you'll realize that your obsession with turning my life into your big break isn't my real friends' obsessions. Only yours." With that, he turned and walked with Pete to the locker room. Pete only shrugged, then turned away, too.

Tears sprang to Chloe's eyes as she watched Clark walk away. She'd done it again. As always, she'd let her reporter instinct come before her obligations as a friend. No wonder Clark wouldn't let their relationship go beyond just friends. With a sigh and a mental kick that she was sure she would forget as soon as her reporter nose sniffed out the next big lead, she turned and when back inside the school.

Later that evening, Clark sat next to Harmony, watching her as she lay unmoving on the hospital bed. His parents had gone to get something to eat, so he was alone. _She's so pale,_ he thought to himself. The bulky, pasty white bandage that dominated her slender neck looked horribly out of place.

As Clark looked over his cousin, he noticed for the first time a heavy black brace on her left wrist. _What happened here?_ He wondered as he brushed his fingers gently over the brace. He looked again at the different wounds inflicted by the nameless attacker that had slit Harmony's throat. Besides the obvious neck wound and newly-discovered wrist injury, there was also an ugly bruise on her cheek and matching one on her forehead, finger marks on her arm where he'd kept such a tight grip on her, and a severely swollen knee. Clark was unsure how that had happened. _How much of this could I have avoided? _He asked himself yet again. Yet again, he went over the events of the night. He was sure he could have done something different to have prevented all this abuse from happening to Harmony. Clark hung his head. _I could have prevented this. I should have done something! _Though what he could have done differently, Clark did not know.

Behind him, the door opened. "Clark?" Chloe's voice called gently. "How's she doing?"

"No comment," he grumbled, glaring at her from drooped eyes, then looked back at Harmony. Gently, he picked up her hand, rubbing her cool fingers.

"Ok, I deserved that," Chloe grimaced. "I'm sorry about earlier. I really am. I was way outta line. But I really do wanna know if she's gonna be ok."

"Chloe, I don't think 'sorry' is gonna be enough this time," Clark turned on her. "When are you gonna realize that you can't turn me into a story? Harmony might die. Do you get that? Do you?"

Chloe stared at Clark. "Tell her I stopped by," she whispered, rushing out the door.

Clark dropped back in the chair.

Harmony would not waken before the end of the week. When at last she did, her throat was so damaged she could not speak. Clark brought her a dry-erase board to help with the communication problem.

"How long have I been asleep?" Harmony wrote on the new board.

"About a week," Martha answered gently.

"How badly am I messed up?" Her words were scribbled from weak hands.

"You're alive, and that's what counts," Martha tried to comfort her, but failed. "Your throat was badly damaged, and your knee was somehow twisted out of place, as was your wrist. Other than that, just some scrapes and bruises."

"Thank you for your honesty, Aunty Em," Harmony wrote, then squeezed Martha's hand.

Just then, Lex entered the room, bearing two vases of lavenders and roses. He placed the flowers on the table beside the window, then stood next to Clark, where he figured he'd be safe. "How are you today, Harmony?" he smiled at her. "I'm glad to see you've woken up."

Instead of answering Lex, she glared at him as she scribbled on her board and turned it to Martha.

"'What's he doing here?'" Martha read. "'Make him leave.' Well, Harmony, about that." She paused for a moment, looking up at Jonathan. "Lex saved your live, dear."

Harmony's jaw dropped.

"Apparently, he knows a little something about medicine," Clark chimed in. "Something about having to cut a hole below where the dude ripped up your wind pipe or something. I got confused. Point is, if Lex hadn't acted fast, you'd be dead." He shrugged. "Basically, dude cut your throat to kill you and Lex cut your throat to save you. I think that's irony." He laughed.

Harmony just stared at him. "And somehow this is funny?" she wrote, flipping the board toward him. "Fabulous. No, Clark, what's ironic is that his father kills my dad and now I owe him for saving my life. That's irony. Evil irony." She slammed the board and pen down on her lap, then picked them up again. "Get out, Lex. I don't want you here."

"There's something I think we need to discuss," Lex began.

"NO!" Harmony wrote, taking up the whole board. She erased quickly. "GO!"

Clark got up to walk with Lex. "Hey, man, I think she's just angry and everything," he tried to apologize.

"I understand," Lex nodded. "Didn't like me to begin with. But I want you to consider letting me stay with her to protect her. It's not gonna take my father long to realize that she's still alive. Obviously, that's not how he wants her. I don't trust anyone else to not get bought out by him."

"You want to be her personal bodyguard?" Clark asked, surprised. "Don't you have your own life and stuff?"

"Nothing more important than protecting your family from my father," Lex insisted, putting his hand on Clark's shoulder. "Talk to her and your parents. Try to convince them to let me stay with her."

"Ok," Clark nodded. "I think it's a good idea."

"Ok," Lex turned. "I'll call you later."

Back inside Harmony's room, her doctor was just beginning to discuss how Harmony was to get her voice back. Clark decided to wait until later to talk about Lex's proposition. They stayed until late into the evening working with the doctor a plan to get Harmony back to her full health. It would take months of vocal therapy, as well as physical therapy to repair the damage done to her knee and wrist, but the doctor was very confident. In no time at all, Harmony would be back and better than ever.

Lex Luthor, on the other hand, was just beginning his vengeance hunt.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A month later, Harmony had grown accustomed to communicating with her body language and her eyes as much as words. Her voice was still weak, but slowly returning. She was determined to get her life back to normal, but frequently became frustrated with having to refer to Clark's dry erase board to communicate. Once a week, she returned to Smallville Medical Center to work with a speech therapist, and everyone was hopeful for her.

Not all was entirely as smooth as Harmony would have preferred, though, considering that only a month prior she'd had her throat slit. Clark had sprung on her a wild idea that Lex Luthor be her personal bodyguard! On the day she before she was to be discharged from the hospital, no less, when she still had a needle in her hand. She'd argued, of course, vehemently, but between Clark and Martha, and eventually even Jonathan, she'd been forced to accept it. But she certainly didn't pretend to like it. For the first two weeks, they fought constantly. To each, it seemed that the other was always picking arguments.

By the third week of being each other's constant companion, they had come to a settlement of sorts. At least, to Harmony, it seemed that Lex' presence had become familiar, though still not entirely welcome. Their ceaseless bickering was dwindling gradually, until it seemed to Harmony that there were times when they almost actually agreed. Neither would admit to it, of course. At least, not Harmony. She knew that Lex was haughty, obnoxious, and downright rude at times, though sometimes, she found her subconscious self actually finding comfort in knowing that he was always just a step behind when she thought the stranger across the street had been there a little too long, or the man on the other side of the Talon was staring at her a little too hard.

Still, she was glad for the secret arrangement she'd made with Clark that would become effective once she got her voice back.

Today, for the first time since she'd been attacked, Lex was not at her side. Though she wouldn't admit it, she did find herself looking around a little more throughout the day.

Finally, Clark put the magazine down he'd been flipping through. "Are you ok, Harmony?" he asked.

Harmony cleared her throat. "Yeah, why?" Her voice, though returning, was very raspy.

"You keep looking around like you've misplaced something," Clark answered. "Wait. You're looking for Lex!"

"I am not!" Harmony retorted, clearing her throat again.

Clark laughed. "Yes, you are! You like having him around. You've gotten used to him, haven't you?"

Harmony glared at him, but she didn't know what to say. "Don't you have some homework to do or something?" her voice began to crack. She took a sip of water from her glass, glaring at Clark around the rim.

"Nope. Much more fun realizing that you like Lex! Mom!" Clark bolted for the stairs to the loft, nearly running down his father, who was just climbing them to greet Harmony.

"Goodness!" Jonathan jumped for the landing in an effort to avoid being run over. "What's he in such a rush for?"

"He's crazy," Harmony answered, returning to the catalog she was looking through.

"I came up to tell you Lex called," Jonathan sat down next to Harmony. "He said he should be back by lunch. Harm, I've been meaning to talk to you about him." Jonathan paused, glancing sidelong at Harmony, gauging her reaction before continuing. "He's more than what he seems. He's been studying our family for as long as he's known us, and I'm concerned that this whole bodyguard business might just be a ploy to get close to us for more study."

"So it can't just be that he's concerned for my welfare, or that he wants to mess up his father's plans whenever possible?" Harmony's tone was unassuming, though her words carried a sharp edge.

Jonathan chose to take the lead of the tone. "Could be," he replied. "But he's a Luthor, and we both know how very dangerous the Luthors can be."

"And we both know how easily a name can hide more than what we see," Harmony retorted. Jonathan knew she was referring to Clark's powers being hidden by the unassuming Kent name. "Is it possible that there's more to this particular Luthor than meets the eye?"

Jonathan paused, staring at the floorboards for a moment. "You're beginning to sound like Clark." He smiled. "If you say that he's not is father, I'll know you've been spending way too much time with him."

Harmony laughed, then cleared her throat again. Jonathan handed her the glass of water, waiting patiently for her to drink. "Actually, I was gonna say just that," she rasped.

"When was the last time you took your throat drops?" Jonathan asked, reaching into Clark's desk drawer where he knew Clark kept a bottle of Harmony's medicine. "My niece, you need to stop getting ahead of yourself. You'll get back to normal soon, but not if you set yourself back further than you were when you started."

Harmony grimaced at the awful taste of the medicine, but finished the dose and handed the bottle back to Jonathan. "Thanks, Uncle J. I do get ahead of myself. Lex is good for reminding me about not doing that."

"When's your next vocal appointment?" Jonathan asked. "I'd like to come along, if it's ok."

Harmony pointed at the small blue planner on Clark's desk. When Jonathan handed it to her, she turned to the right day, pointing to that afternoon, nodding to her uncle her approval that he should attend. She indicated that he was to drive.

"You want me to drive?" he asked, grinning. "Sure."

Harmony grinned back, giving him the thumbs up.

In the main house, Clark and his mother were in the kitchen cleaning the morning's dishes when Chloe and Lana entered through the front door. Since the incident in the hospital, Clark and Chloe had been avoiding each other, and Clark had been so involved in Harmony's recovery that he hadn't had a lot of time to talk to Lana. Now, though, he thought he as glad to see both of them.

"Hi, guys!" He grinned, pulling them both into a hug. "You guys want something to eat? Mom just made a pie again. She does that a lot, you know."

Lana laughed, looking a Chloe. "I think that answers your question, Chloe."

"I guess so," Chloe grinned. "And I never turn down a piece of Mrs. Kent's pie."

"Me either!" Lana hung her bag on the back of a chair, seating herself at the table next to Chloe.

Martha laughed. She really enjoyed these two girls and was glad Clark was friends with them.

"Great!" Clark helped his mother get the dishes out, then plopped himself across the table from his female guests, leaving Martha to serve.

"So, how's Harmony doing?" Lana asked, digging in to the steaming pie.

"Actually, she's doing pretty good," Clark nodded, squirting more whipped cream on his pie. "She can talk a little bit at a time. But sometimes she forgets to take her throat drops." He continued to shove pie in his mouth.

They ate quietly for a moment before Clark looked quizzically at Chloe. "What question was Lana talking about?"

"If you are still mad at me about my moment of extreme stupidity when I found out that Harmony got hurt," Chloe answered."

"Oh," Clark nodded. "Nope. We're good."

Chloe grinned. "Good to hear."

"So, when can we talk to Harmony?" Lana asked. "I wanna ask her what it's like having Lex around all the time."

"Yeah, she's out in the barn," Clark said, standing up.

"Lex is around a lot?" Chloe asked Lana as the girls put their coats back on.

"Yeah," Lana nodded. "He's Harmony's new bodyguard."

Chloe laughed. Clark watched the two of them as they walked together to the barn, heads bent together, hands shoved into their coat pockets.

"Girls' Night is back, Mom," Clark grinned. His suspicions were confirmed with a laugh when his father came rushing out of the barn with a startled look over his shoulder.

Across town, Lex Luthor faced off against his father.

"You think I'm gonna back off of protecting Harmony?" Lex smirked at Lionel. "Your asking merely confirms my suspicions that I've something to protect her from."

"Please, Lex," Lionel shook his head. "She's barely more than a kid. Why would I want her dead?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. Did her father know something he wasn't supposed to?" Lex guessed.

For the briefest moment, Lex thought he saw his father hesitate, and quickly filed it away in his mind, but made no indication that he caught anything.

"You are far too suspicious for your own good, Son," Lionel shook his head, seating himself behind his desk.

"Perhaps, Father. Perhaps." With that, Lex left his father's office, entering his own to work for a few minutes before returning to Harmony.

Harmony. Lex glanced at the picture in his wallet as he pulled his credit card out, placed his order at the local Chinese restaurant, looked again at the picture with a smile, and began typing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Time went on, and Harmony's voice returned. Lex gathered the evidence he needed to prove his father had been behind the murder of Joseph Kent. Clark prepared the emergency safety net that Harmony had been planning for the inevitable day that Lex would not be able to save her. Life in Smallville went on oblivious.

The hesitant whispers of romance slowly grew between Lex and Harmony.

One day, as the Smallville sun beat down, Lex suggested he and Harmony go for a dip out at Crater Lake. "It'll be refreshing," he urged.

Harmony rolled her eyes. "Fine. But we're racing. I hate the way you drive."

This time, it was Lex who rolled his eyes. "There's nothing wrong with my driving, Harm."

"Look, Lex," Harmony planted her fists on her hips. "A person can only take so many near-death experiences in a lifetime, and driving with you just pushes the limit!"

"You're just scared!" Lex pushed her teasingly.

Harmony huffed, pushing him back. "Scared! I most certainly am not scared!"

"Ok, we'll race," Lex sneered. "My car against-wait, you don't have a car!" he mocked her.

"Clark's dirt bike!" Harmony laughed in his face, running for the barn.

A moment later, she peeled out of the garage in a scream of gravel, shouting at Lex and jamming the full-size helmet on her head. Lex bolted for his car. "You cheated!" he hollered after her vanishing form as he leapt into the driver's seat of his corvette. Then, he too was gone.

Jonathan and Martha watched the exchange from the kitchen window. "I don't like it," Jonathan shook his head as he took a sip of his coffee. "She's becoming too close to Lex."

"Jonathan," Martha admonished. "You said the same thing about Clark."

"And I've always been right," Jonathan pressed. "Remember the room in the mansion Clark found? And the file on Clark you found in Lionel Luthor's office? And the vial of blood Lex let get away from us? And the Key that keeps finding its way back to the Luthors?"

Martha shook her head. "Not all of that had to do with Lex. Besides, none of that has anything to do with Harmony."

Jonathan sighed. "I think he's just using it as more excuse to be around as much as possible. You know he suspects there's something different about Clark. Remember the reporter from Metropolis that almost exposed Clark? He knew Lex on a personal level. Everything bad that ever happened to us has always in one way or another been tied to the Luthors."

"But our son is friends with the younger Luthor," Martha reminded him. "You cannot forbid him to be friends with the man that is currently sworn to protect his cousin."

"I can try, can't I?" Jonathan asked, but it was a feeble question. "I just don't like it, Martha."

"What don't you like?" Martha put down her dish towel, sitting herself in the chair across from her husband. "The fact that Lex is around all day every day, the fact that he's the one protecting your niece when you can't and he's the one who's gonna figure out what's going on when you can't, or the fact that she's falling in love with a Luthor?"

Jonathan stared at her. She'd done it again. As always, his amazing wife had, in one fell swoop, nailed each and every thought wreaking havoc on his swarming mind. "Yes, yes, yes, and she most certainly is not! Is she?" He dropped his head.

Just the Clark came in the room.

"Mom, I wanna ask you something," he sat down next to her. "Is there something going on between Lex and Harmony?"

Martha smiled, looking at Jonathan, who groaned. "I suspect there is, Clark." She answered, looking back at her son. "Though I think you'll have to ask her.

"Oh," a pause, then "My dirt bike's missing."

"Harmony took it. She's racing Lex to Crater Lake." Jonathan mumble.

Clark stared at the tablecloth for a moment. "I think I'm gonna borrow the truck for a while, Dad. I need to go talk to the girls about this whole Lex and Harmony thing. Maybe they can explain it."

Martha chuckled. To be a teenager again, when such trivial things were the most confusing and complicated issues of all. She sighed to think back on the days when here life was that simple.

Harmony skidded to a stop, staring at the crystal blue waters of Crater Lake. Clark had told her how much he and his friends had enjoyed coming out here as they grew up, and she could see why. It was beautiful, wild, and peaceful. Harmony stared around her at the huge lake, mountains standing guard over the far beach, the distant end of the oval lake too far away to see. The sun, though beating down temperatures above 95 degrees, didn't seem so cruel here.

Until Lex pulled himself from the water, that was. Harmony snarled. "Lex!" She shouted. "How did you get here before me?"

He pointed to the tree line behind her. When she turned around, she saw his silver car hidden in the trees where she hadn't seen it before. "My car's just faster than your bike," he spoke from her elbow, startling her so she jumped.

Her foot caught on a dead branch and she lost her balance. "Whoa!" she threw out her arms to catch herself.

Lex was faster. He swept her up off her feet so that her arm landed across his shoulders. She gasped, staring up at him. For a moment, he looked the part of a child's fantasy champion. "Thanks," she murmured.

Lex looked down at Harmony. He thought he saw in her bright green eyes almost a need for something he couldn't quite place. _Probably just my imagination_, he thought to himself. "No problem," he smiled softly, setting her down reluctantly. "You ok?" He still had his arm around her waist.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harmony straightened her shirt, dusted it off, then looked up into Lex's eyes, dropping her hand on his arm. She smiled. She thought she saw, for the briefest of moments, a desire shining deep in the blue. _Probably not,_ she thought ruefully.

They stood together; speaking through their eyes, before Lex finally cleared his throat. "Well, the water feels great," he said. "You can throw your clothes in my car if you want. I'll wait for you on the dock." He stepped away, sliding his hand across her back, then down her arm, and finally squeezing her fingers before letting go of her hand. With a last glance, he trotted down the beach and onto the dock.

Harmony watched him go, her entire body shivering with the tingle of his touch. _Am I falling for Lex? _She asked herself. She thought about how she'd felt over the past few months. As she'd slowly been recovering, Lex had always been there for her. He'd always encouraged her, always pushed her, and always known when to back off. He'd been a friend and a confidante. In the beginning, when she realized she actually enjoyed having him around, she began to open up to him, and then she began clinging to him. She found he also filled the role of the older brother she never had, just as Jonathan and Martha Kent had quickly filled the roles of the parents that had been stolen from her, and Clark had become the brother of nightmares. Harmony suspected that Lex, however, was beginning to sneak his way past the role of brother and possibly on to something that she wasn't sure she was willing to put into words, even in her thoughts.

Before she knew it, she was sitting in the driver's seat of Lex's Corvette barefoot in her undergarments. She looked toward the dock, where Lex waited. She could see the glare of the sun off of his bald head, and the thought made her laugh out loud. It made her think of an old man. Lex certainly wasn't old. In fact, she thought she found that little scar on his upper lip quite sexy. The way he seemed to be smirking even when he wasn't doing anything at all certainly sent a shiver down her spine. Did that mean love? Harmony was pretty sure it meant like, at least. _I'll call Lana and Chloe, _she decided as she stood up, closing the car door.

Down at the dock, Lex waited for Harmony to join him. He, too, was thinking about his own feelings. After his betrayal by his ex-wife about a year ago, he was very reluctant to get involved again, but he found himself drawn to Harmony. In the beginning, his interest was purely to find out why his father had arranged for her father to be killed. Since then, he'd stuck around because he found himself looking on this newest Kent almost as a sister, much as he looked on Clark as a younger brother. He wondered, though, if it wasn't possible that he might eventually be able to-

_No._ He shook the thought from his head. Women have always had ulterior motives. The last time he'd gotten involved with a woman, he'd crashed on an island and been left for dead for 3 months, and when he finally made his way home, it was only to be locked in a mental institution after finding out that his wife had been the one who'd betrayed him. He wasn't going to allow that to happen again. The best way to avoid being betrayed like that again was to simply not allow anyone that close again.

But he knew Harmony was different. Didn't he? He'd been around her all day, every day for months, much longer than he'd known any other woman he'd ever been involved with, and he wasn't even involved with Harmony. He knew Harmony much better than he'd known anyone in his life. He would have found out by now if she were a betrayer. _She's not like the others_, he insisted to himself. For the first time, he didn't feel like he was trying to convince himself. He smiled, looking out at the lake. Maybe it would be ok to think differently about Harmony after all.

Just then, he heard rustling in the gravel behind him. He turned around, standing up. Harmony smiled at him as she crossed the beach in her undergarments. He stared. He'd always thought she'd grown rather attractive in the months since she'd come to the Kent farm, filling rather nicely into her frame under Martha's nutritional tutelage and Jonathan's rigorous chores that served as excellent workouts. He had no idea how natural and beautiful she was under her clothes, though. _Probably how Lana looks to Clark,_ he later remembered thinking.

"Hey," Harmony, shielded her eyes from the sun. "You gonna get in the water?"

"Um, yeah," Lex shook his head. "Just waiting for you."

"Ok, well, I'm here now," Harmony shrugged. Then she noticed what Lex was wearing. "Clovers?" She laughed. "Did your dad buy your underwear? Because if he did, you know it was out of spite, right?"

"Look, I just grabbed whatever was on top," Lex glared, grabbing at Harmony's arm. "Stop making fun of my shorts. You're in your underwear, too."

"Well, I didn't exactly see a bathing suit in your back seat," Harmony allowed Lex to reach her arm, feigning a trip so she could once again fall into his arms. She could have laughed at herself for her teenage tactic.

As before, he jumped to catch her, also startling himself at his urgency to feel her in his arms again. Then, Harmony turned the tables on him as no one ever has. She planted her small hands on his ribs, kissed his cheek, and deftly shoved him over the side of the dock.

With a cry, he splashed into the lake, sputtering to the surface. "Harmony Marie Kent! That wasn't nice! Or funny."

Harmony was laughing hysterically. "Actually, Lex," she choked. "It was. Funny, anyway." She sat down, dangling her legs over the side of the dock.

Lex considered pulling her off the dock and into the water with him, then decided rather to lean on the dock next to her. "Wanna get in?" he asked.

"Yeah, I suppose," Harmony smiled. She planted her hands on Lex's shoulders, leaping gracefully onto his back. He carried her out deeper into the water where he flipped her over his shoulder onto her back.

"This is nice," Harmony closed her eyes, spreading her arms. The sun was heating her skin, but Lex's touch cooled it.

Lex dragged her slowly across the surface of the lake, dripping water on her exposed stomach. He thought they could stay together like this together forever, but he knew that was impossible. He couldn't remember a time when he had so thoroughly enjoyed himself. Even when he'd been with Helen, his mind was always alert for hidden conspiracies. Somehow, he just knew there was nothing to find with Harmony.

Suddenly, she sat up. "What?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, silly," Harmony chuckled. "Now it's your turn."

Lex stared at her, one eyebrow raised. "My turn? My turn for what?"

"To relax."

He stood still. She wanted him to relax? To lie back on the water like she'd been?

"Come on," Harmony moved behind him, tugging on his shoulders until finally he relented, positioning himself into a float. She proceeded to glide him across the water just as he had for her.

He found it surprisingly relaxing, just as Harmony suggested. Her hands were soft and gentle on his arms. As his mind began to drift, he realized it didn't drift far. In fact, it stopped on Harmony. He knew he wanted to know everything about her, but he was surprised to realize he wanted to learn about her at her pace, rather than simply delving into his family's vast resources to force his way into her past. The biggest surprise to Lex was that this inner revelation didn't scare or anger him. This afternoon with Harmony had completely changed his thinking about his chances of the possibility of happiness. He smiled as he thought about Harmony.

He didn't know that Harmony had been thinking about him, but she noticed when he smiled. "What are you thinking about, Cute Man?" she asked him, not fully realizing the nickname she'd used. She'd been thinking about the possibility of a future with Lex, too.

"You," Lex answered automatically, not opening his eyes. He didn't catch the nickname right away either. When he did, though, Harmony did, too.

Harmony gasped at her lack of any amount of décor and her complete release of what she was thinking. She leapt back from Lex. Lex jerked, falling into the water. For the second time that day, he found himself sputtering lake water, but he still found it funny.

Harmony was momentarily mortified, but when Lex started laughing, choking as he did, she had to laugh as well.

"Lex!" she grabbed his arms. "You're gonna have to calm down and breath. Apparently you can't laugh and choke at the same time."

Lex grinned, throwing a wave of water over Harmony's head. "If I'm choking, you're gonna join me!"

Harmony gasped, and indeed, she began choking. "That was vindictive, Lex Luthor!"

Impulsively, he grabbed her around the waist, heaving her out of the water and spinning her around. She laughed, throwing her head back as her arms wrapped around Lex's neck. She couldn't remember when she'd last had so much fun, simply for the sake of fun. Still laughing, he gently returned her to her feet, but didn't let her go.

She smiled up at him. "Thanks, Lex," she murmured.

"For what?" he asked.

"For today," she gently touched his cheek. "For everything you've done. For always being there for me."

"It was my pleasure," Lex whispered, lowering his head.

"Mine too," Harmony raised her head, guiding his face with her fingertips.

Then, they kissed. As the water swished gently around their legs, Harmony lost all track of her own thoughts and Lex's heart began beating in a way he hadn't known it ever could. They stayed locked together for what felt like an eternity to both of them.

Neither Lex nor Harmony was aware that Clark stood in the trees beside Lex's car. "Harmony?" Clark whispered. "Lex?"

Lana and Chloe had told him that they had guessed Harmony and Lex were interested in each other. Somehow, though, a part of Clark had hoped that they had been wrong. Lex was his best friend and Harmony was his cousin. He didn't want them together! Though, he had to admit to himself, if he were to choose, he thought that was the pair he'd choose. But for some reason, he still didn't feel totally comfortable with the idea of Lex and Harmony together.

Then it occurred to him that his father was going to be furious. _Should I warn him?_ Clark wondered to himself. He turned away from the scene at the lake, beginning to jog back home. Jonathan Kent had always despised Lex. No matter what good things Lex had done, even the smallest infraction had set him back to the beginning in Jonathan's eyes. Clark had always been able to forgive Lex for wrongdoings, but Jonathan could only bring himself to a grudging acceptance of Lex's presence. Clark wasn't sure what he should do.

His mother would know. Clark nodded. Yes. His mom could always fix problems. She'd know whether or not to tell Clark's dad. Clark figured he was going to have to get used to the idea of his cousin and his best friend being an item, because he was going be happy for her. He'd seen that Lex had been making a concerted effort to make Harmony happy recently, almost even going out of his way at times, and Clark thought that should be encouraged.

"Harmony and Lex," Clark said out loud to himself. He smiled. "It has a nice ring to it. Lex and Harmony. Yeah."

With that, he vanished into a flash, sprinting for home.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_She ran. She wasn't sure who she was running from, but Lex was no where around, and she knew that she'd die if whoever was chasing her were to catch her. Never had she known such fear. Frantic, she glanced over her shoulder, but she didn't see anyone. She knew they were back there, though. Whoever had tried to kill her would try again. Where was Lex? She ran on. She could feel the desperation driving her. _

_Ahead, she heard the sound of a car. "A road!" she said to herself. "Help me!" Pulling herself up the embankment, she waved to the car, but it didn't stop, nor did the one after it. "Please!" She screamed. She didn't know where she was. She ran after the traffic. Her only hope was to keep moving. _

_But she was growing tired. Clark. "Clark!" She screamed again. "Clark!" He had to hear her. He always heard her. But even he didn't come. Exhausted, frantic, and losing hope, she collapsed, bursting into tears. Her mind spun, desperately grasping for something that it knew, but couldn't quite remember. Her fear had taken control and refused to relinquish. She suspected only one person could pull her back._

_Suddenly, she heard the scuffling of boots on the gravel behind her. Gasping, she began to crawl when she realized her legs wouldn't cooperate. They'd given in to the weakness of terror. But it was too late. Her pursuer had found her. She looked up, but the darkness hid his face. She didn't know who he was. _

"_No," she begged. "Please, don't kill me."_

Her back hit a tree, and she pressed against it. The faceless man before her raised his arm, and moonlight danced off the blade of a long, cruel knife. "You know too much," he growled, then swung down toward her head.  


"_LEX!" she screamed, hiding her face in her hands. She knew she was going to die. She couldn't control the shaking. "Lex, help me!"_

"_Harmony," she heard the voice growl. "Harmony!"_

"Harmony! Wake up!"

Bolting upright, Harmony screamed. Only then did she realize that she'd already been screaming. Her eyes came into focus, and before her, Lex was grasping her arms. Sobbing, she threw herself at him.

"Shh," Lex soothed, holding her tight. He pulled her into his lap, swinging the bed's extra quilt around her. "It's over, Harm. I'm here now. It's ok."

Still shaking, Harmony finally stopped sobbing. Lex stroked her head gently, kissed her forehead, and began to hum a lullaby. At last, even the shaking stopped. She sat up long enough to press her lips to his for a few moments, then, she wrapped her arms around Lex's body, snuggled deeper and drifted back to sleep. Lex continued to hum until he was sure she was asleep, then carefully stood up and laid her back down. Tucking the blanket around her, he kissed her cheek, then turned to go.

Harmony reached for Lex's hand. "Stay," she whispered groggily, but her grip was surprisingly strong. Lex smiled gently, walked around the bed, and slid under the covers. He moved closer to lay with his chest against her back, carefully wrapping his arm around her. To his surprise, she pressed herself against him, grasping his hand in her own and pulling his arm tighter. She tucked his hand under her face, kissing the back of it as she sighed. With a smile, he relaxed, drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, this was how Jonathan Kent found them.

"Uncle J, you're being crazy!" Harmony chased after Jonathan toward the main house. The yellow paint shone in the morning sun.

"I'm being crazy?" Jonathan whirled. "I just found my niece in the arms of a Luthor, in bed, no less, and you think I'm being crazy? Be glad I'm not homicidal! Yet!"

Harmony tugged her coat on the rest of the way, then continued following Jonathan. When at last she caught up to him, she grabbed his arm. "What's your problem? You think that just because he's a Luthor, he's automatically a bad person?"

"Yes, Harmony, I do!" Jonathan glared at his niece. "You don't know him like I do. You don't know his family like I do. You don't know what his father's done to us, to this town, or what he's gonna do to you when he finds out about this!"

"I'm not a child, Jonathan Kent, and dammit, I know Lex a hell of a lot better than you think!" Harmony blew up. "I know about the room, about the vile, about caves, the Key, the reporter, you name it! I know how Lionel blamed Lex when he shut down Lex's factory. I know how Lionel blackmailed you when he helped you with Clark's adoption, and about the file that used to be in his office, and about all the other nasty things Lionel Luthor has done to Smallville. Lex, too."

Jonathan stared at her. "So why are we even having this conversation? He's a bad person to be involved with. If you know him so well, you should know that."

"If you know him so well, you'd know he's not all that bad," Harmony retaliated. "Just like you're not all that good!"

Just then, Martha stepped out onto the porch. "What's all the shouting about?"

"He's a pighead!" Harmony answered.

"She's blind!" Jonathan retorted.

Martha shook her head. "Get in here. Both of you."

With a sigh, both equally hard-headed Kents headed for the kitchen and Martha's ever-on-target wisdom.

Back at the guest house, Lex was equally angry and hurt, but wasn't shouting so much. He was already in the kitchen over a cup of coffee, sitting with Clark, who was working on a breakfast of bacon and eggs for himself and Lex.

"So Dad found you two in bed together?" Clark grinned at Lex. "That musta gone well."

"Better than I woulda suspected," Lex answered, taking a sip of his coffee. "I'm still alive."

Clark laughed. That was definitely the first thing he noticed when he rushed to the guest house when Jonathan's bellows woke him up. "Means he likes you."

Lex snorted. "Not from what we just heard through the window."

"Dad's just a little difficult, that's all," Clark tried to sooth over Jonathan's words.

"No, Clark," Lex stood up to help Clark. "Your dad doesn't like me. He'll never like me. No matter what I do or how hard I try to prove myself, he'll never trust me."

"Well," Clark tried to choose his words carefully as he scooped eggs onto the plates Lex was holding out. "Can you blame him? I mean, you did kinda do some pretty bad things to us in the past. The whole studying up on me and stuff, you know? I mean, I can forgive you, especially now that Harmony's involved, but Dad, well, he's a little less forgiving."

"No, don't worry about it," Lex waited for Clark to finish putting the bacon on the plates, then took them to the table. "I'm not always the best person to trust. Your dad may be right."

"Don't say that, Lex," Clark chided. "You're my best friend. He should be cooler to you just because of that."

"Thanks, Clark," Lex smiled. Sometimes, it surprised him to know that someone as open and forgiving as Clark could have been raised by someone as closed as Jonathan Kent. "What about your mom, though? How's she gonna feel about all this?"

"Well, she's not the one that caught you in bed with my cousin," Clark smirked as he set two glasses of orange juice on the table.

"And you?"

"I'll admit it, part of me is a little wierded out by it. But I'm not gonna freak out on you like Dad. I can see that Harmony's happy. That's all that matters, right? I assume you're happy, or we probably wouldn't even be talking about it."

"Well, yeah, I am," Lex's mind drifted. "After Helen, I thought I'd never trust anyone again, much less love."

"I wouldn't, either, if my wife crashed me on an island for three months just to take my money," Clark shook his head. "Wait, love?"

"Then I met Harmony," Lex continued, tipping his glass to let Clark know he'd heard him. "She's so strong-willed, so vibrant. She has a will to live like I'd never seen before. At first, I was just curious about this fiery little woman, you know. Just wanted to see what made her tick. Then I was surprised to see that I wanted to find out the hard way, rather than just getting on my computer and looking it up. I actually wanted to spend time with her. After a while, I began to enjoy being around her, then looking forward to it, and now, it's like I actually almost need to be with her. For a long time, I kept telling myself that she was just trying to get to my money, this and that, like Helen. I looked for faults, for flaws, for reasons not to like her, or event to hate her. Sure, there are things about her I don't like, but they just add to her character."

"I guess it didn't help your case that she tried to kill you the first time she saw you and she spent her first month home from the hospital chasing you with Mom's cast-iron skillet," Clark chuckled.

Lex laughed, leaning back in his chair. "No, it didn't. It was times like that that reminded me that she's not like Helen. Helen didn't like me because I stood between her and my money. Harmony just plain didn't like me."

"Or just flat-out hated you," Clark scraped his plate with his fork.

"Thank you," Lex said sarcastically. "Just for that, you do the dishes. By the way, nothing happened last night. She had had a nightmare, so I stayed with her to make sure she'd be ok."

Clark laughed, picking up Lex's empty plate and glass. "I wasn't concerned. If something happened, that's between you guys. I don't wanna know. It's too weird."

Lex just shook his head. He and Clark headed toward the main house to check on Harmony and Jonathan. Lex hoped they'd be able to work out their differences.

Unfortunately, the conversation between Jonathan and Harmony wasn't going as smoothly as the one between Lex and Clark.

"Nothing happened!" Harmony insisted, leaning on the table toward Jonathan, who was standing on the other side.

"Then why was he in bed with you?" Jonathan leaned back toward her.

"Because I'd had a bad dream and freaked out. He was worried. Where were you?" Harmony threw at him.

"That's not fair," Jonathan crossed his arms. "You're the one who wanted to move to the guest house. If you'd stayed in here, none of this would have happened."

"None of this," Harmony straightened. "This had nothing to do with my moving to the guest house. You hate Lex just because he's a Luthor!"

"Yes!" Jonathan admitted, throwing out his arms. "I do! What more reason do I need?

"How about a real one? What's in a name? I'm a Kent. Does that automatically make me a saint?"

"Now just a minute," Jonathan held out his hand. "We all make mistakes, but-"

"But nothing, Uncle J! You just made my point! We all make mistakes."

"His mistakes coulda gotten us all killed," Jonathan insisted.

"My coming here coulda gotten us all killed, and that woulda been one hell of a mistake, now wouldn't it?" Harmony's sarcasm dripped from her voice, but she was tired of trying to get through to her uncle.

Outside, unbeknownst to the arguing Kents, Clark and Lex stood on the porch, eavesdropping through the screen door.

"He's a fool man for thinking his money can protect you from his father, and you're a fool girl for trusting him to protect you!" Jonathan hollered.

"Now Jonathan," Martha attempted to intervene, but was flatly ignored, like she'd been from the beginning. With a sigh, she turned to her sink full of dirty dishes.

"Well, you're sure doing a mighty fine job!" Harmony hollered back. "Why can't you just trust him? I do! Better yet, why can't you trust me? I'm a big girl, Uncle J. I can think for myself, you know."

"Not if your thinking is gonna get you romantic with a Luthor!"

Harmony pounded her fists on the table, making Martha jump. "That is it!" Harmony yelled. "That's enough! If I want to love him, that's my choice, not yours! I'm leaving, and when you decide to pull your head out of your butt, you can call me. Until then, I'll be staying with Lex."

"Oh, no you won't!" Jonathan moved to intercept her. "You will stay right here. You're not going anywhere with Lex Luthor!"

"You're not my father!" Harmony screamed. She turned away so Jonathan wouldn't see the tears. She knew those words hurt him as much as they hurt her. Jonathan had been more of a father to her over the years than her own father had been, in many ways, and for her to imply otherwise was a stab to her own heart as well as to his.

Sure enough, when Harmony picked her coat up off the chair it had been discarded to and walked out the back door into Lex's waiting arms, Jonathan stood frozen in place. With a glance over her shoulder at her uncle and a goodbye to her aunt, she walked with Lex and Clark to Lex's car.

"I'll talk to him," Clark hugged Harmony. "Don't worry."

"Thanks, Little Cuz," Harmony was glad to have a cousin like Clark.

"Clark, I'm sorry," Lex began.

"Lex, don't be," Clark cut him off.. "Just take care of my cousin." He jogged back up to the house.

"You sure about this?" Lex asked Harmony.

"Yeah," Harmony took a deep breath. "I just can't deal with his prejudices anymore."

"Ok," Lex opened the car door for her, then shut it when he was sure she was all the way in. "Let's go. How about some breakfast before we go back to the mansion?" They pulled away from the Kent farm and headed into town.

"Talon, please," Harmony requested. "I wanna talk to Lana."

"Why don't you invite her and Chloe to the mansion for a girl's night?" Lex suggested. "It'll make you feel better. You'll have all day to get settled, then you can have some fun tonight."

Harmony looked over at Lex. "Thanks, Lex. I'll do that."

Lex picked up Harmony's hand and kissed it in response.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

That night, Harmony watched as Lana's maroon SUV, followed closely by Chloe's little red Bug, pulled into the drive. "They're here!" she called to Lex, who waited in his office. Together, they strode quickly to the front door, where Lex's butler had already begun to pull the door open.

"Hey, guys!" Harmony grinned. It had been a while since she had spent any time with Lana and Chloe, and despite the age difference, she had grown rather fond of them.

"Good evening, ladies," Lex smiled. "I trust you three will manage to keep yourselves out of the worst of troubles, so I will make myself scarce." With a kiss for Harmony, he vanished quickly up the stairs.

Looping one arm through one each of Lana's and Chloe's arms, Harmony steered them toward the spacious living room where she'd already set up her idea of a girl's night. "So, no guys. Just us tonight."

"Just us talking about you and Lex!" Chloe jabbed with a grin.

Lana's grin was just as exuberant, accompanied by a giggle. "You're with Lex?"

Harmony felt herself blush, feeling for the first time in her life like a real teenager. "Yeah," she ducked her head. "He's so cute!"

They flung themselves across the furniture, diving into the snacks that Harmony had set out.

"Cute?" Lana glanced at her as she attacked a slice of pizza. "Lex? I don't know about cute."

"Yeah, I don't think that's the first word that comes to mind," Chloe agreed as she popped chocolate balls into her mouth. "Come on, Harm. Are you really that into him?"

"Yeah, guys, I am," Harmony threw a handful of popcorn at Chloe, who leapt to her feet with a yelp. "He's a really great person. You'd know that if you knew him like I do."

Lana and Chloe glanced at each other, then both looked at the floor. "How, uh, how well do you know Lex?" Lana asked hesitantly.

"I'm not sleeping with him, if that's what you mean," Harmony answered. "Other than that, I like to think I know him pretty well."

Lana seemed relieved. This came as a surprise to Harmony, but she decided to ignore the issue. "So what's up with you and Clark?" she asked instead.

"Nothing," Lana's answer was closer to a grumble.

"And that's the problem, right?" Harmony nodded.

Startled, Lana's head snapped up toward Chloe. Chloe stared at the soda in front of her. _Oops._ Harmony cringed. She didn't realize that Chloe had feelings for Clark, too.

"Clark is a very complicated person," Lana replied carefully.

Harmony thought fast. She had to rescue the conversation before Chloe got upset and Lana became too uncomfortable to stay. "That's certainly true. Did you know when he was a kid, he had to have his peanut butter sandwiches cut just a certain way?"

Lana laughed, and Chloe glanced up. She didn't laugh, but she didn't look quite so upset, either. "I remember that he'd get so upset if Auntie Em cut his ham sandwiches the same way she cut the peanut butter ones. It was so funny. He was a very eccentric child. "

"The worst part about that story?" Chloe offered. "I can actually imagine Clark doing that."

They all laughed that time.

"So let's get back to you and Lex," Lana suggested eagerly. She leaned toward Harmony, almost hungry for anything she could find out about Lex.

"Lana!" Harmony groaned.

"What?" Chloe shrugged. "She has a point. After his wife, Lex swore he'd never ever love anyone ever again. I wanna know what makes you so special."

"Oh, gee," Harmony smirked. "I love you, too, Chloe."

"You know what I mean," Chloe rolled her eyes.

"What happened with his ex-wife, anyway?" Harmony asked. By now, there was a sizeable dent in the massive pile of food and snacks that Harmony had compiled in the living room.

"Apparently, after seeming like such a great, normal person while they were dating, she went all psycho on the way to their honeymoon," Chloe began.

"She'd been playing Lex against Lionel the entire time, hoping to knock them both off in the end," Lana added.

"After much speculation, the truth eventually came out that she'd drugged him and left him on the plane to crash into the island. I think he was supposed to die," Chloe continued.

"But, he didn't. He spent three months on the island until a fisherman or someone found him and brought him home, where he found Helen squandering all his money and playing the part of the mourning widow," Lana picked up.

"But she'd told everyone that someone had drugged their drinks and killed the pilot. When she came to, she woke Lex but there was only one parachute. Lex made her take it and jump, so he went down with the plane. Later, she revised the story to say that she couldn't wake Lex, so she took the only parachute and left Lex."

"But we found out from Lex that all that was wrong. She'd killed the real pilot, replaced him with her own pilot, drugged Lex, paid the pilot to drop her off somewhere else, and paid the pilot to go back up with only one parachute so he could jump."

"It was all very complicated," Chloe concluded, taking a sip from her soda. Harmony's head swirled by the end of the story, but she definitely understood why Lex didn't want to trust women again.

"As if all that weren't enough," Lana chimed in again. "When he got back, because of everything he went through because of Helen, he was forced into Bel Reave for another three months. Thirteen weeks, to be exact. By his father."

Harmony shook his head. "Wow. That really sucks. I'd be paranoid, too."

"So what finally attracted you to Lex?" Lana asked. "You guys are becoming a fairy tale couple."

"I don't know about that," Harmony laughed.

"I wanna know about the fight between you and Mr. Kent this morning," Chloe argued.

"Goodness!" Harmony grinned. "You two argue between yourselves and I'm gonna go get a garbage bag. Do we need anything else from the kitchen?"

"Naw," they both said at once, already beginning to argue over what the three of them would talk about when Harmony returned from the kitchen.

Harmony chuckled, shaking her head as she went first to the bathroom, then to the kitchen to get a garbage bag. She found Lex reading a newspaper at the island counter. "Hey," she smiled softly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she kissed his cheek. "What have you been up to?"

Lex turned around in the stool, pulling Harmony into his lap. "I called Clark," he said. "He's gonna come by in a little bit to hang out."

"Cool," Harmony nodded.

She leaned over to kiss Lex, then found herself trapped, so engulfed in the taste of Lex that she didn't want to pull away. Lex held her close, deepening the kiss so that neither of them heard Chloe and Lana enter the kitchen.

"Hey, Harm, we decided we need some- oh ho!" Chloe whirled around toward Lana, who's eyes bulged.

Harmony jumped, feeling her face flush. "Hi, guys," she said, dabbing at her lips. Lex just grinned.

"Yeah," Chloe nodded. "Hi, my foot."

Harmony chuckled, not entirely sure what to say to her friends' accusing looks. She knew they were playing. Lex stood up, kissed her on the cheek, and with a soft pat on the shoulder, whispered, "See ya."

"Ok, what did you need?" Harmony rushed, heading for the pantry where the garbage bags were stored. She could still feel the heat from Lex's kiss, and her grin still hadn't subsided. She knew she must look like a schoolgirl with a crush, but she couldn't help herself.

"We were gonna say something chocolate," Lana answered.

"But now I'm not so sure," Chloe cringed.

"Oh, come on," Harmony shut the pantry door with a bag in hand. "What's the big deal?"

"The big deal?" Chloe asked, perplexed. "Do you need to ask?"

"Harmony," Lana hurried. "We just don't want you to get hurt. The last woman that angered Lex found herself on an airplane destined to run out of gas over the ocean with no intention of being saved."

"Because that's what she did to him," Harmony retorted as they walked back to the living room. "As long as I don't try to kill him, I think I'll be safe from his vengeful nature."

"I'm glad you think it's funny," Chloe crossed her arms. They stood next to the couch, Chloe and Lana together faced off against Harmony.

Unbeknownst to the girls, Lex was listening from the balcony overlooking the living room.

"How well do you really know him?" Lana asked. "We've been around the Luthors a lot longer."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that we think maybe you should be careful," Lana suggested gently.

Harmony knew Lana had her best interest in mind, but she found herself having a very hard time keeping her anger in check. "You don't know him like I do," she said slowly, trying not to blow up. "I've spent almost an entire year with him day and night, apart for barely a few hours at a time, and only on occasion. Maybe once a week, if that. It's a good way to get to know the ins and outs of a person. Spend that kind of time with someone and tell me you don't know them almost as well as they know themselves."

"You didn't know about Helen," Chloe pointed out.

"So he doesn't like opening old wounds," Harmony retorted. "Can you blame him? I've known you for almost a year. What deep, dark embarrassments haven't you told me yet?"

Chloe shook her head. "I'm just saying."

"You're friends with him, but that's ok," Harmony glared at her.

"Friends, yeah. Not making out with him in the kitchen."

"Harmony," Lana's soft voice broke through. "We don't want to cause a fight. Maybe there are things about Lex that we don't know. But from what we do know, we just want you to be careful. Maybe around you he's different. We both know that you are definitely different when you're around him. In a good way, don't worry. Let's sit down."

Smiling again, the girls sat back down.

Upstairs, Lex leaned against the wall, hands shoved in his pockets. Chloe did have a point. He hadn't told Harmony about Helen. They must have. He'd have to discuss it with Clark later. Yet, Harmony was defending him to the only real friends she had. What did that mean? Did she honestly care about him? Maybe his heart was right about her; his instinctive paranoia could actually be wrong for a change. He decided to listen for a little longer, just until he saw the lights from Clark's truck in the driveway.

The beverage of choice had switched to water.

"He's actually very funny," Harmony was saying. "He makes me laugh, even when I don't want to. Usually when I don't want to. But he's always there for me when I need him to be. You know?"

"Interesting," Chloe looked puzzled. "In a strange way, it kinda sounds a little like Clark. You know how he's always somehow there when you need him?"

"Yeah," Lana smiled.

"That's how Lex is," Harmony grinned. "He listens to me. When he's not tackling me. Or tickling me. Or trying to run me over."

"Run you over?" Chloe shook her head. "Sounds like the ideal boyfriend to me, all right."

"It's funny, ok?" Harmony glared before continuing. "You asked, so be quiet. Anyway, seriously, though, he's a great guy. I can talk to him. I really feel like he listens. He actually has something to say when I'm talking to him. He explains stuff to me, like about his business. He doesn't treat me like a stupid woman who's just here to make him look good. I'm not the most business-savvy person in the world, but I'm not totally dumb. He talks to me, and he lets me talk, too. And he doesn't get all ego-trippy when I know something he doesn't, or if I correct him, long as I don't be stupid and make a total ass of him. You know what I mean."

Chloe and Lana stared at each other. That was not the Lex that either of them had ever imagined. They had never thought of Lex as a sexist, but they never thought that he'd be one to be corrected in public. "You do mean in public, right?" Chloe clarified.

"Yeah," Harmony nodded. "Long as I'm tasteful about it. Same as he is for me."

"Wow," Lana was shocked.

"What?"

"The thought of anyone actually correcting Lex Luthor, and living to tell about it, is just a lot to absorb."

"Let me guess," Harmony rolled her eyes, stretching back on the couch. "You just figured Lex to be a spoiled rich kid too proud to take a little constructive criticism. He's always right and everyone else is always wrong."

"Well, kinda," Lana was beginning to feel a little ashamed. "I guess I was a little off on that one, huh?"

"Just a little, my friend."

Chloe grinned. "Hey, you learn something new every day, right?"

Just then, they heard a car pull up outside. "Oh, that must be Clark," Harmony stood up. "I'll go find Lex."

Upstairs, Lex slipped silently back through the door, easing it shut and hurrying across the balcony to the other side that overlooked his office. He made as though he were just coming up the stairs from beside his desk, just as Harmony entered from above the living room. "Hello, Harmony," he smiled. He hated his deception, especially after overhearing the way Harmony had so vehemently defended him to Lana and Chloe. "I was just about to come see if Clark had arrived yet."

"Actually, I think he has," Harmony grinned, wrapping her arms around him. She was supposed to be with her friends, but she wanted to be with Lex, just for a moment.

Lex lifted Harmony up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. He held her tightly, standing in the middle of the balcony as he prepared his mind for his confession. "Harmony," he mumbled into the curve of her neck.

"Hmm," she had buried her face into his shirt, breathing in his smell. It was a smell she was becoming sure she could grow to love.

"I lied."

"About what?"

"I know Clark is here. I've been listening to you guys since I left you in the kitchen."

Harmony sat up. "You've been eavesdropping on us?"

"Yeah," he nodded, looking at her shirt, at the floor, at the wall behind her, anywhere but at her face.

"Ok."

Startled, Lex almost dropped her. Harmony screeched, clinging to Lex's neck, tightening her legs. "Lex!"

He sat down in the overstuffed chair in the corner, pulling her down with him. "Ok?" he stared at her. "I was listening to a private conversation, and then I lied to you, and you're ok with that?"

Harmony sighed, rubbing Lex's shoulders. "No, I'm not ok with that, but something made you tell me about it on your own. I choose to think that something is that you care about me enough to feel guilty about doing something that you know would hurt me, especially if I found out about it from someone else. I think that's a good thing that deserves forgiveness. I'm not happy that you were spying on me, but I don't think you lied to me. Not telling isn't lying. You didn't know for sure that Clark was here. The car you saw pull up could easily have been-and could still be-anyone. Most likely Clark, since that's the only person anyone's expecting, but could have been anyone. Ergo, you didn't lie. But again, something made you feel like you did, and said something made you feel bad about it. Again, you volunteered the information rather than running the risk that I'd find out from someone else, hence running the risk that I'd get hurt. Apparently that's a bad thing, indicating that you care about my feelings. Cliff notes, you spied on us, but you care about me enough to confess on your own. No hard feelings. End of story."

Lex laughed. "You are an amazing woman, Harmony Kent."

Clark was already waiting when Lex and Harmony arrived in the living room. "Hey, Lex," he hugged Harmony, and he and Lex vanished toward Lex's private wing of the giant mansion. The were already discussing the newest additions to Lex's motor pool, Lex's new arcade games, and the underwater disco light that Lex had gotten for his swimming pool. Before they were out of earshot, Harmony heard Clark say that they had to check out the swimming pool before they went to bed.

Suddenly, something soft slammed into the back of her head.

"Let's get back to our party!" Harmony grinned as she threw the attacking pillow back at Lana.

With a scream of giggles and screeches, the three girls burst into an all-out pillow fight.

The next morning, the sun crept slowly in through the living room window, playing colorful displays of patterns across the sleeping girls. Lana was the first to rise, heading for the kitchen to start the coffee. By the time the other two pulled themselves into the kitchen, she already had their steaming mochas waiting and had begun work on breakfast.

"So, ladies, what'll it be?" Lana asked. "Eggs, bacon, toast, something else?"

"Yes," Harmony mumbled, plopping her head on the tile counter top with a thud. "Ow."

"What about you, Chloe?" Lana asked, flipping the sausage, already figuring she wasn't going to get a coherent answer.

"Mmmpfh," Chloe's head rested in her hands, at risk of falling into her coffee mug.

Suddenly, Harmony's head snapped up. Clark came running into the kitchen. His hair was a mess and he was in his pajama bottoms, as he always slept. He looked panicked.

"Clark, what's wrong?" Harmony jumped off her stool, rushing to her cousin.

Clark's eyes finally focused on Harmony. "Lex is missing."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Harmony stared at the buzz around her. All morning, police had crawled through the manor, combing every inch of the massive house for clues regarding the disappearance of its younger master. Reporter swarmed the lawns. Crowds filled arched driveway, and cars lined the streets for as far as Harmony could see. Lana and Chloe hadn't left her side all day, a comfort for which she was very grateful.

"Let's get away from all those people," Lana suggested.

Harmony nodded. She walked slowly to Lex's office, where Lex normally would be busy arguing with heads of LexCorp departments or dealing with attorney squabbles. "There's got to be something we can do," she whispered, staring at his empty desk.

Clark walked up behind them, his friend Pete close by. "Harm, how are you doing?"

She threw herself at her large cousin, as she had ever time she'd seen him this horrible day. Sobs began anew, and Clark held her close, realizing all over again how much his best friend and cousin had come to mean to each other. "We're all here for you," he whispered softly, holding her tightly.

Pete cleared his throat. "Here come your parents, Clark."

Jonathan and Martha hurried over. "Harmony, how are you, dear?" Martha hugged Harmony.

"Freaking out," Harmony tried to joke, but the panic was slowly bubbling. Something deep inside was trying to rise to the surface, something that she knew, but couldn't quite reach.

Suddenly, Harmony stopped. She stepped away from the small group of people gathered to comfort her and offer their support. She stared at each of their faces as she puzzled out what was rolling through her mind.

"What's wrong?" Martha asked.

"The nightmare that caused all this," Harmony answered, mind beginning to whirl, "was about being chased by a faceless enemy. I was crying for Clark, but he couldn't hear me. Finally, when I thought for sure I was gonna die, I called out for Lex. That's when I woke up. But I remember the feeling that under the panic and the fear of dying, something was trying to get through in my head. A knowledge, something that I know and haven't used in a very long time. I'll need to think on it for a while."

Chloe and Lana looked at each other, puzzled, but they followed Harmony to Lex's desk. She sat silently in his plain oversized chair, leaning back as she'd seen him do so many times. Tears began to form in her eyes. She began to fear that he'd never sit in this chair again.

Again, the nagging feeling that there was something she knew tugged at the corners of her mind.

"Clark," she spoke clearly for the first time that day, solidly, but she stared hard at the desk before her. She was fighting the internal battle between the knowledge that eluded her and the panic that sought to gain control.

"Mom, Dad, could you guys give us a little while?" Clark whispered to his parents.

His mom nodded. "Sure, honey. Take your time." She began to herd Clark and Harmony's friends out the door.

"Find out what she doesn't fully realize she knows," Jonathan murmured, eyeing his niece. He could sense her struggle, but knew he couldn't help her this time.

Harmony didn't see as her friends and family left the room, leaving her alone with Clark. She sensed it, though. "Every time I begin to get afraid, I feel like there's something that I'm missing," she stated.

"Missing?" Clark sat down in a chair on the other side of the desk.

Harmony leaned forward, propping her arms on the desk. "Like there's something that I know, but can't remember. Something that could save Lex, but every time I calm down, that feeling is gone."

"It's only there when you begin to panic," Clark's mind began to spin. _Something about panic._

"Exactly," Harmony propped her head in her hands, not sure where to lead her thoughts.

Just then, the chief of police opened the office door. "We found something I think you'll be interested in," she stated, handing Harmony a CD. "Hope you don't mind that we took the liberty of viewing it first."

"That's fine," she mumbled, inserting it into Lex's computer. She began the trace program installed on the computer at the same time.

The video opened with a view of Lex tied to a chair, awake, gagged, and obviously furious. Muffled voices could be heard, but the kidnappers took care never to allow their faces to be seen. "We want the Kent girl," one voice demanded. "Dead or alive, or the next time anyone sees Mr. Luthor, he'll be as dead as her father."

Lex began to thrash, howling behind his gag. From out of range of the camera, the butt of a rifle appeared and slammed into Lex's temple. With a groan, Lex toppled over, bouncing his head off the floor. The thud was sickening, turning Harmony's stomach. She screamed, sobbing and shaking. "Lex!" This time, the panic won. Harmony couldn't gain her control back. She was tearing at her hair in her horror.

"There will be a press conference this afternoon, Ms. Kent," the voice on the video continued, but Harmony didn't hear over her own shrieks. "By 3pm. Otherwise, you live, he dies, and we come after you anyway. This time, we won't fail." The video ended with a horrific scene of feet kicking Lex's face and ribs until he was lying in a pool of his own blood. Snaps and cracks of bones could be heard even over the amateur quality of the video. The screen stopped, frozen on the scene of Lex, looking dead.

Harmony was in a state of horror. She clawed at Clark, clinging to him frantically. They fell to the floor, and Clark held on to her, hoping to reach her through her terror. "Turn in off!" he roared. "MOM!"

Before the police chief could turn off the image on the computer screen, Jonathan and Martha Kent burst into the office. They both saw the picture, but hurried to Harmony. Jonathan scooped his thrashing niece into his arms and they rushed her out of the office.

Behind them, Lana, Chloe and Pete also saw it. They froze, staring at the screen. "Is that Lex?" Lana whispered, shocked. Pete put his arm around his friend. Together with Chloe, he gently steered the stunned Lana toward Lex's couch by the fireplace.

"What did the video say?" Pete asked the chief of police after she'd removed the disk and sat down with them.

"We believe it was from the same people that originally attacked Harmony," she answered. "They want a press conference, probably announcing that the Luthor dynasty will do anything and everything to get its prince back, Harmony will give herself over to them, all that nonsense."

"What's really going to happen?" Chloe asked.

"I don't play with ransom, or with kidnappers," the small, fiery head of Smallville's finest stood up, straightening her coat. "Now, I don't want you kids getting involved. Stay here and take care of your friend. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," they all mumbled, not entirely sure what other choice they had.

In a bunker underground, outside of town, Lionel was furious.

"I didn't say anything about kidnapping my son!" he whipped his hand out, thrashing the face nearest him.

"We figured it was the fastest way to get the girl," one man spoke up. "You did tell us to do whatever it took to get her, sir."

"Oh, Clay, is that right?" Lionel stared at the man. "You kidnap my son, beat him nearly to death, send a video of your thugs doing it to his girlfriend, whom you were hired to kill, which has nothing to do with Lex in the first place, and now you want to play semantics!"

"But sir, she saw the video," Clay protested. "She'll hold the press conference. She'll come for Lex."

"What makes you so sure?" Lionel asked sarcastically. "His own father wouldn't give in to a ransom demand. Why would his girlfriend?"

"Because she's a girl," Clay smirked. "Girls are prone to panic. They'll do anything to protect the ones they love. Or save them."

"Not this one."

Both heads turned. Lionel froze. How much had Lex heard? Did Lex know he was involved? Clay stepped forward. Lex's eyes were swollen shut from the beating he'd received, but apparently he could still talk.

"What did you say?" he asked, indicating to two men to sit Lex back up.

"You don't know Harmony if you think she's gonna give in to your demands," Lex coughed, spitting blood. "She'll do anything to save me, but not the way you're planning."

"She will if she loves you," Clay grinned. "Not that it matters. She'll be dead anyway."

"And me?"

"You'll go home," Clay grumbled. "No choice in that matter. If it were up to me, I'd just send you both straight to hell."

"So who is it up to, then?"

Behind Clay, Lionel straightened. This meant that Lex didn't know. He shook his head at Clay. "Nice try, Mr. Luthor," Clay chuckled. "You're good. But I'm not telling you a thing."

"He's got you that scared, huh?" Lex turned his battered face toward Clay, but Clay refused to take the bait.

Looking up at the clock, he realized it was nearly 3:00. "Well, Lex, it's almost time. Guess we'll find out just how much you really mean to your dear girlfriend."

"You've got it all wrong, you know," Lex replied. He was already hurting for the words he hadn't even spoken, but he had to try anything to give Harmony a chance, or at least more time.

"Wrong about what?" Clay asked, puzzled.

"She's not my girlfriend," Lex felt like a knife had been jammed into his heart, and he prayed that the beating would start up again. "I felt sorry for her after you guys messed her up."

Bewildered, Clay turned away from Lex, staring up at the television in the corner but not really seeing the screen. In the shadows, Lionel was equally puzzled. Not his girlfriend? Surely he was bluffing. Lionel turned away, climbing the stairs to the outside world. If he didn't make an appearance at the manor soon, people would become suspicious.

Clark and his parents finally got Harmony calmed down. "Are you gonna do the press conference?" Clark asked gently.

They'd taken her up to the room that Lex had had prepared for her. She'd never stayed in it, but as she looked around, she realized that Lex knew her better than she realized. It was almost entirely as if she'd decorated it herself. She stood up from the bed and stared out the massive windows overlooking Lex's stables. Even the view was the one she would have chosen. As she watched the horses busily living their lives, she suddenly realized what it was that she had tried to remember. She whirled, yanking her hair out of its stumpy, disheveled ponytail as she headed for her bathroom. Lex had told her one of the doors in her room was her own private bathroom, and the other was a large walk-in closet.

"I'm going to the press conference," she called over her shoulder. She pulled open the first door she came to. It happened to be the closet, so she started shuffling through the clothes that Lex had bought for her. After choosing something that suited her new state of mind, she hurried to the other door, which turned out to be the rumored bathroom.

"I figured it out," she spoke through the door as she dressed.

"What was bugging you?" Clark asked.

"Yeah."

"That's good, right?"

"When I was younger, my father met a man who taught me to think like a crime boss so I could beat them at their own game," Harmony threw the clothes she'd been wearing out of the bathroom, where they landed in a pile on the floor. Martha picked them up and set them neatly on the desk chair. "He taught me to face my fears, overcome them, and then use them against those who prey on the fearful."

"That's cool," Clark grinned. "Like I had to do with my powers."

"Kinda," Harmony came out of the bathroom wearing tight fitting black jeans, a black sleeveless belly shirt, and she was pulling her short, multi-colored hair into a ponytail. She stopped at the desk to check the construction of her hair work before returning to the closet. "So, that's exactly what I'm going to do. I don't have Kryptonian powers, Little Cuz, but I do have a few special Edge City powers that certain Luthor thugs don't know about."

"Such as?" Jonathan wasn't sure how he felt about this harder edge of his niece that he wasn't familiar with, especially so suddenly after the mental snap that he'd just witnessed.

"Such as," Harmony began pulling on a pair of high ankle boots. "A technological mind that's gonna find Lex, and a deathly fear of losing the ones I love the most."

She stood up, then paused. "Technology," she murmured to herself. "Wait a minute. Clark, I'm gonna need your help in Lex's room."

They hurried to Lex's bedroom, a place Harmony had never been. She paused at the door, feeling a little bit saddened by the fact that her first time in his room was without him. Shaking the feeling off, she pointed to the bed, hurrying around to the side. Clark lifted the bed with ease as his dad stood guard at the door. He set it down a few feet from the wall. "Good?" he asked.

"Yeah," Harmony nodded. She began clawing at the wall, trying to pull the panels off. "Clark, scan the walls. We're looking for anything that's not supposed to be there."

Clark stared at the wall. In a minute, his X-ray vision revealed a small rectangular object behind one of the panels. "Watch out."

Harmony stepped back. Concentrating, Clark shot red beams of laser from his eyes, cutting a circle around the object he'd seen in the wall. He took care to cut a large enough circle that he wouldn't risk hitting whatever the wall was hiding. Soon, the wall started to groan, then gave way as the wood began to fall. Harmony jumped when she saw that the edge was going to land on her, glaring at her cousin's clumsiness.

"I told you to watch out," Clark chided.

Harmony reached into the wall, yanking out a rectangular object that was taped to the insulation. "This is a tracker," she explained to Clark as she turned it on. "Since I'd been attacked, Lex has been wearing something in his shirt collars. It's kinda like a pill." She stepped over to Lex's closet. Pulling one of his shirt's out, she lifted the collar and pointed to a spot in the seam, barely noticeable. Clark saw a tiny chip sewn into the stitches. "When he bites down on this, as long as he breaks the shell, it'll activate, sending a signal to the tracker. No matter where he is, he can be tracked."

Clark nodded, but before he could respond, Jonathan stuck his head in the room. "Harmony, it's almost time."

They strode from the room, hurrying downstairs to where everything had been set up for the press conference. People filled the lobby, and reporters from every major magazine in the country crowded around the podium. Harmony took a deep breath, shook herself, then strode confidently down the stairs.

"Good afternoon," she spoke clearly into the microphones. "You have been gathered here today because, as I'm sure you are all aware, Lex Luthor has been kidnapped."

She paused as a gasp swept through the crowd.

"I have been instructed to offer to do whatever I have to get him back," Harmony continued. "I'm supposed to agree to any terms and do anything his captors demand. However, I think that I have something else in mind."

In the underground bunker where Lex was being held, Clay and his men stared intently at the TV. As she descended the stairs and began speaking, Clay nodded in satisfaction. But when she paused in her speech, he started. "Something else?"

"I told you," Lex chuckled.

"These men think they can bully me," Harmony continued on the TV. "But they have another thing coming. They attacked me and failed. They have frightened me, tormented me, and threatened my family. They killed my father, and now they threaten to kill friends of my family. I will not fold!" Harmony's voice began to rise. "I will not give in to threats."

As the new anchor came back on the screen, Clay turned on Lex. "Does she think that we won't kill you?" he snarled.

"Why should you?" Lex asked, trying to keep calm. "She doesn't love me. You heard her. I'm just a friend of the family. She's coming after you because you keep threatening her."

Instead of replying, Clay stormed up the stairs. Lex listened to him leave, then thought about what Harmony had said. _Does she love me?_ He couldn't help but think. _Or is she playing the same game I am? She can't come after me. She doesn't know how._ He felt his heart hurt for the lack of sympathy in her voice. _Please, Harmony, be careful. Please know how I really feel,_ he prayed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Harmony stared at the blip on the screen. She looked up as her friends entered the office, encouraged by their support.

"You guys wanna help?" She asked them.

They nodded vigorously, so she looked around for tasks that would suit each of them. "Pete, you're with me," she pointed to the desk. The young black computer-savvy boy jumped at the chance to play with the Luthor technology.

"Chloe, you're in charge of the internet," Harmony turned to Chloe, who itched to dig through the files and information that she knew she'd find online. "Anything and everything you can get from the internet about anything you can find regarding Edge City, Lionel's contacts, anything the security cameras might have picked up. If you have any security questions, ask. You have full access to anything you find that you need to get into." Chloe nodded with a grin, jogging to the center of the computer activity.

"What about me?" Lana asked softly. "I'm not good with computers or the internet. My greatest skill is a decent latte."

"That's not true, my friend," Harmony hugged the smaller girl. "You're a people person. You're compassionate. You can sense how people feel. I need you to tap into that skill and feed off of it. Handle the press. Feed off their emotions. Use their drive for a huge story to put pressure on the guys who have Lex. Use your skills with empathy to our advantage. And if you feel the uncontrollable desire to serve the town's best lattes to everyone in the room, feel free." She smiled gently, knowing that Lana would know what to do as soon as she needed to.

"What about us?" Martha asked from next to Clark.

"Keep Lionel off my back," Harmony snarled. "If he bothers to show up."

"I apologize for not getting here sooner, my dear," a voice said from behind Harmony. "But I assure you, it was not by choice."

Harmony spun. Jonathan grasped her shoulder, both in support, and as a restraint. "It certainly took you long enough, Lionel." Harmony glared at the taller man.

"I was previously engaged in Metropolis," Lionel answered smoothly. "Is there any news on the whereabouts of my son?"

"Drop the act, Lionel. I know you know more than you're letting on."

"Now what would be accomplished by having my own son harmed?"

Before Harmony could respond, Pete called to her from the desk. "I think you should take a look at this, Harm."

Harmony hurried to the desk. When Lionel tried to follow, Jonathan stepped in front of him. "You stay out of this," he warned.

"This is my house, Mr. Kent," Lionel protested. "I will go where I choose. And who are all these people?"

"This is Lex's house, Mr. Luthor," Jonathan spat sarcastically. "And all these people are the ones actually working to find Lex. This is Harmony's operation. You're going to stay out of her way. If you want to run your own deal in finding your son, I suggest you do it elsewhere."

Holding his head high, Lionel turned away, choosing to exit with dignity. Harmony nodded gratefully to her uncle. She knew she could count on Jonathan Kent when it came to keeping Lionel Luthor at bay.

Pete had noticed that the blip on the screen was in fact located outside of Smallville, in an area suspected of hiding old abandoned missile silos and bomb shelters. The signal was too jumbled to be pinpointed without getting closer, but the general area was identified. He was sure that if they went to the area with the computer, they'd be able to get a better idea of where Lex was located, and work from there to get him home.

"Good," Harmony clapped him on the shoulder. "Clark. You know what to do. I'll call you when we're ready here. Just make sure you are."

Clark nodded, heading quickly for the door. As he passed his mother, he stopped to drop a gentle kiss on her cheek, then disappeared.

"Come on, Pete," Harmony rushed from the room. "Bring the computer." Jonathan and Martha followed her.

"Is this really necessary?" Martha asked anxiously.

"If we plan to save Lex, it is," Harmony answered without turning around. Her voice was hard, and it scared Martha. She'd never heard this sort of edge in her niece's voice before.

They reached the end of the hall, where Harmony turned around to face her aunt and uncle. "This is where you two get off," she instructed gently. "We'll be fine, I promise. Next time you see me, I'll have Lex."

"Be careful," Martha looked worried.

"I will, Auntie Em," Harmony hugged the older woman, then turned to Jonathan.

"Harmony, I'm sorry," Jonathan began hesitantly.

"Water under the bridge, Uncle J," Harmony waved her hand. She hugged him hard. "Just take care of things here. We'll call it even if you can keep your opinion to yourself when I come back with Lex. Fair?"

Jonathan grinned. "Fair. Now be careful. You too, Pete."

Pete smiled. Harmony pulled the lamp on the wall, and a section of the brick folded in on itself. When Harmony and Pete disappeared into the darkness on the other side, Jonathan straightened the lamp. He and Martha returned to Lex's office to oversee the operation from there.

Harmony groped in the dark for a moment, then found the flashlight shoved deep in a crack in the wall. After flicking it on, she found a second flashlight and handed it to Pete. "Hurry," she instructed, moving quickly. "I don't know how much time we have before Lionel realizes we're gone. He's sure to have the exits watched, so it won't take him long to realize that we used the secret tunnels to get out."

"Sheesh, Harm," Pete whistled softly through his teeth. "Were you trained by the Secret Service or something?"

Harmony chuckled. "Ex Ninja, actually. And you ain't seen nothin' yet."

"Ex Ninja? Wasn't Batman trained by a Ninja?" Pete asked nervously. "Should I be worried?"

Harmony just flashed an evil grin. They reached the huge multi-story garage adjacent to the mansion, which Harmony ran though, Pete close on her heels. On the other side, they slipped through a door and sprinted across the lawn to the forest lining the edge of the main yard. Hidden deep in the thick cover of the forest sat a small shack that lay beyond sight of the main house, or the barn. They pushed into the shack through a side door. It took them a minute to adjust their eyes to the darkness inside, but then Pete saw a truck covered by dusty tan tarp. Harmony tugged the tarp down to reveal a large jet black Dodge.

"That's a gorgeous truck," Pete breathed. The massive truck had a full-size bed, an extended cab, and looked fast.

"Lex bought it for me as a backup plan," Harmony grinned, pulling two trunks out of a locker Pete hadn't noticed before. "I use it mostly to haul horse trailers and stuff."

"What's this?" Pete finally pulled himself away from the truck to see what Harmony was doing.

Inside the locker, Pete saw more weapons than he'd ever seen in one place before in his life, and in a much larger variety. The trunks were already filling with rifles, belts of ammunition, flare guns and extra flares, smoke bombs, knives of all shapes and sizes, and weapons that Pete couldn't even name.

"I guess you weren't kidding about that ex ninja, huh?" he watched Harmony thrown pieces of body armor on top of all the weapons.

"Nope," Harmony grunted as she heaved one end of the first trunk off the ground. "You gonna help me? I'm not Clark, you know. I was born on this planet, not Krypton."

"Sorry," Pete grabbed the other end of the trunk, hoisting it into the back of the truck. "So, what's the plan?"

"I drive, you watch the computer," Harmony instructed as they loaded the second trunk. They used bungee cords to strap the trunks to the bed.

"And Clark?"

"He's suiting up now as we speak."

"Suiting up?" They were in the cab of the truck, and Pete listened in awe as the truck rumbled to life.

"A body suit made of lead," Harmony answered, pushing an overhead button. Pete recognized it as a simple garage door opener. "Helmet, gloves, everything. Even a face plate that'll cover his eyes if need be. Just in case we run into Kryptonite."

"A lead suit?" Pete asked incredulous.

"Turn on the computer," Harmony instructed, rolling the truck through the forest. "Lead stops Kryptonite. Unfortunately, it also stops Clark's powers, so he'll only be able to use the eye cover in an emergency. He'll still be able to run, and his strength still works, but as long as he has the full helmet on, he's in trouble. It covers his eyes and ears, so he won't have laser vision, x-ray vision, or super hearing."

"Wow," Pete shook his head. "Go north. So sometimes, it only partially pays to be some kind of super human."

"Sometimes," Harmony nodded as she pulled the big truck onto the highway heading north. She rolled the window down. "We're on our way, Clark. Head due north, to the old silos and bunkers."

"Whoa!" Pete jerked, whipping his head around. "Where's Clark?"

"I have no idea," Harmony answered as she picked up speed. "But he knows to be listening for us. I assure you, he heard me explain to you the suit just as if he were sitting in the back seat. And he hears everything we're saying right now. In fact, if I know my cousin, he's probably laughing at you, picturing the reaction I just saw from you."

Pete flushed. "That's not funny. Can he really hear us?"

"He'll probably repeat that question to you when we see him," Harmony glanced at Pete with a grin.

They picked up speed, rushing down the highway. As they drove, Pete directed to Harmony, who had instructed him to speak clear enough for Clark to hear him as well. Finally, Pete pointed to an empty field. "There," he said.

Harmony turned the truck off the dirt road Pete had led her onto. She drove into a clearing out of sight of the road, calling to Clark until she saw him burst through the trees. He swept over the truck's tracks; clearing them away as well as he could before hurrying to the driver side of the truck.

"I think I've located the one Lex is in," he spoke hurriedly to Harmony. "Hi, Pete."

"Hey, Clark," Pete jumped out of the truck, pulling the computer with him. "As we get closer to the signal, it continuously re-triangulates itself. As long as we keep following it, we should be able to follow it right to Lex."

"Excellent," Clark touched his cousin's arm, then grinned over her head at Pete. "And yes, Pete, I could really hear you."

Harmony laughed. "Told you."

Pete just shook his head. He moved closer to Clark and Harmony so they could see the computer screen, too, but Clark moved quickly. He'd already figured out which silo led to the underground bomb shelter that currently hid Lex and his captors. So far, according to the computer Pete held in his hands, Clark's suspicions were correct.

"That one," Clark and Pete pointed to the same silo at the same time, speaking in unison.

"At least we agree," Harmony lowered her voice. "Ok, here's what we'll do: we'll scope the place until sunset, then go back to the truck to get ready to go in after Lex."

When both guys nodded, they each chose their spots, then settled in to wait out the afternoon.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Dusk settled gently over the outskirts of Smallville. Harmony glanced at the notes she'd taken of the surrounding area and the rotation of the guards, then slipped quietly back into the shadows of the trees. "Clark," she whispered, though she did not know where her cousin had hidden himself.

Pete had returned to the truck when the light from his computer screen began to threaten his location, so she didn't have to worry about him. She knocked on the window on her way past to the back of the truck, and the younger man jumped from the cab.

"What's the new plan?" he asked her as he joined her.

"Wait," she instructed.

Suddenly, Pete jumped. A massive lead form towering 6 ½ feet high loomed over Pete, then hoisted the trunks from out of the truck. Faster than Pete's eyes could follow, the figure's hands flashed, yanking pieces of the body armor out of the trunks, snapping them on to Harmony. She stood still, arms locked straight out, like a scarecrow. Pete watched in fascination as a job that should have taken nearly 30 minutes was done in just a few.

"You've been practicing," he nodded in admiration. "So, I assume that under all that jet-black lead is-"

"Quiet!" Harmony barked, and Pete jerked back. "Don't say it. You know what I mean, and you know why you must never reveal what you know."

"Right," Pete mentally slapped himself for almost speaking what he knew he shouldn't. "Sorry."

"Now it's your turn," Harmony's voice was a little muffled under her face mask. "Stand still."

"Wha-" Before Pete could complete his protest, the monster he knew to be his friend was a massive blur, snapping and clicking armor and weapons to his body as he'd done to Harmony. Minutes later, he looked just like she did.

When she spoke again, it was in his ear. "When we speak to each other, they won't be able to hear us. And as long as he's in that uniform, he doesn't talk. He can hear you, but you'll have to figure out how to understand what he's trying to signal to you. I can understand most of it, so we'll be ok. If you have to call to him, you'll call him what he is."

"Which is?"

"Our Secret."

"That's interesting," Pete logged the name into his memory, then glanced down at the weapons strapped to his body. "So, what's my main toy?"

Secret was suddenly right next to Pete. The giant was surprisingly quiet, considering his suit was made of solid lead. He pulled a gun from each of Pete's hips, but they were unlike any that Pete had ever seen before. Secret tapped the string of bullets wrapped around Pete's chest, then touched the guns again.

"These bullets are for these guns?" Pete guessed, grinning when Secret nodded. "Excellent!"

"That'll be all you'll be using," Harmony instructed. "Are you willing to shoot a man if you have to?"

"If he's shooting at me," Pete retorted.

"Good," Harmony nodded. "These guys will be."

"Would it be ok if I just think about this as one of those video games Clark and I used to play when we were kids?" Pete asked with a grimace. "Just to be safe."

"Long as you don't start thinking you have extra lives or a restart button," Harmony didn't look back. She followed the silent shadow that was Secret through the forest, Pete close behind.

Underground, Clay was pacing, growing very agitated. "Where's your girlfriend?" he snarled at Lex.

"I told you, she's not my girlfriend," Lex gasped, grasping at the pain of the last beating he'd received.

Clay slammed his hand across Lex's face. "I know you're lying! She's not in the mansion and her cousin is missing too! Now, why would that be, if she wasn't looking for you?"

Lex's mind was having a difficult time maintaining its grip on reality, but he held on. If Harmony and Clark were both unaccounted for, that could only mean that they were looking for him. _Foolish girl,_ he thought, but his heart nearly burst.

"She's looking for you," Lex pushed on. "You've insulted her intelligence too many time, I'm telling you. It's got nothing to do with me."

"She's a girl. That automatically makes her too weak and stupid to do anything but try to run after her boyfriend," Clay goaded. "Women are too cowardly to seek vengeance."

Lex bit his tongue until he tasted his own blood, but he did not react. He could not, if he was to make this stupid man believe he did not care about Harmony. As long as his captors thought, even a little, that there was a chance that Harmony might in fact be coming for them rather than him, they would be too distracted to kill him. They would keep him alive to try and find out what she would do. He had to keep himself alive, so the chip in his collar would keep transmitting.

Exacerbated, Clay stormed up the stairs. Lex listened to him go, then heaved a sigh of relief. _Where are you, Harmony? _He called to her in his mind, but he knew it was no good. There was no way she could know where he was. He was kidding himself. The chip in the collar had been a good idea, but he couldn't honestly remember that he had told her where the receiver was hidden, or how to run the corresponding program on his laptop. She wasn't coming for him. No one was.

"We're almost on top of him," Pete warned, watching the computer screen that he'd pulled open for a moment, then snapped shut again. "Secret, how many people can you see guarding that outside door?"

Secret concentrated for a moment, then held up two fingers. In a flash, he was gone, then back again, holding up his hand in a 0 sign. Pete grinned. When the small company snuck to the entrance to the underground bunker, they found the door gone, as well.

Silently, they snuck down the stairs. At the bottom, Harmony waved Secret up toward the ceiling, and he levitated, flying along above their heads. Pete stared for a moment, then concentrated again on the task at hand. He slid along the wall, keeping one gun ready as Harmony guarded entrances that they came to. At each entrance, Pete checked the computer, just to be sure, then shook his head. Finally, they reached one where Pete pointed, indicating that they had to turn.

Harmony edged her head slowly around the corner. Seeing no one, she crept around, Pete following along the opposite wall, Secret overhead. Pete pointed to a door. "He's down there," his voice was a whisper in Harmony's ear.

Harmony glanced up at the ceiling, but Secret was already waving her away from the door. She crossed quickly to the other side of the hall, where she could help Pete cover the computer from Secret's laser fire. They folded themselves around the laptop as Secret shot two beams of red light from his eyes, searing the lock. He dropped from the ceiling to tear the door off its hinges. Harmony and Pete shot down the stairs as fast as they could, but Secret had already dispatched the men left to guard Lex.

"Clear our path out," Harmony instructed quietly. With a silent nod, Secret was gone.

"Who's there?" Lex called suspiciously.

Harmony held one finger up over her mask, indicating that Pete wasn't to speak Instead, they worked quickly to untie Lex and lift him to his feet. When it became apparent that Lex wasn't going to walk out on his own, they each threw one of his arms over their shoulders, dragging him up the stairs.

Lex had no idea what was going on. He could see a little, but it wasn't enough to make sense of the blurs he could pull through the slits in his eyelids. Whoever had either rescued him or stolen him from his kidnappers refused to speak, but they were very good at their task. And they were fast. He tried to keep up, to help with his own rescue, but his severely injured, weakened legs were of no use to him.

Suddenly, gunfire rang out over his head. "I can help!" He shouted to his rescuers, unsure if they could hear him over the din of the firefight.

Then, he felt someone grab his wrists, pressing something into his hands. Two handguns. He was lifted to his knees, then he felt two backs press against his own. He knew he and his two companions had formed a triangle that he could help defend. He drew on his training that he'd worked so hard on his whole life. Focusing, letting his other senses take over, he fired. Once, twice, three, then four times. Each time, he heard a body fall. Keeping his other senses heightened, he knew the hall was temporarily cleared, and the adrenaline would heave his battered body out of the building.

"NOW!" Lex shouted, but he didn't know which way to go. Hands grasped his arms again, and yanked at him. He fell when he hit the stairs, but quickly recovered, scrambling up them and toward the light at the top.

Through the firefight, Harmony feared that Lex would be shot, but she knew she had to trust his superior training. Then, they were clear, and out in the open, sprinting for the forest, but she heard Pete gasp that they weren't going to make it.

"Secret!" She shouted, looking to the sky. Silence would be of no help to them now.

Then, he was there, blasting from the clouds like a black missile to scoop them all up. He shot for the truck and the safety of the forest. He set them down gently next to the truck, then soared back into the clouds. Harmony helped Lex into the back seat, where he collapsed into a heap, as Pete hurried across to the passenger seat, yanking the helmet off his head. Moments later, they too were gone, their mission complete.

"We got him," Pete emailed Chloe back at the mansion, then fell back against the seat.

Behind them, Clay's men did not know which way they'd gone until they heard the rumble of Harmony's truck as it thundered its way back onto the highway, speeding back to Smallville, and safety.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Harmony paced the halls of Smallville Medical Hospital as she waited for Lex to come out of surgery. He'd been in there for hours. She and Pete had dropped him off at the doors of the emergency room, then sped away, back to the mansion, where they feigned shock when they heard that he'd appeared. Pete wasn't entirely sure why they had to pretend to not know how Lex had been recovered, but he played along.

Now, Harmony simply paced. All the training in the world would do her no good in the fight to remain patient while the doctors tended to Lex. Clark had not returned yet, and that, too, worried Harmony. The party at the mansion had relocated to the hospital with Harmony, and they waited in the lobby.

Finally, nearly four hours after Harmony and her friends and family had come to the hospital, a doctor emerged from the operating room. "Are you Harmony Kent?" he asked, looking at Harmony.

"Yes," Harmony stepped toward the young doctor urgently. "How's Lex?"

"I'm Doctor Merick," he introduced himself before continuing. "Lex woke up early in the procedure just long enough to tell us to speak to you rather than his father, then we were forced to sedate him so we could operate. He's had multiple broken ribs, severe head trauma, and some broken teeth."

Harmony gasped, but Dr. Merick wasn't finished. "His jaw was cracked. Not broken, luckily, so it'll heal, but it'll take time. He also slipped a disk in his back. I have no idea how he was able to walk at all. His ankle is broken, as are at least three of his toes, and he has a dislocated hip. He took quite a beating, Ms. Kent. He's lucky to have survived, much less come out of it without any organ damage. And with the amount of head damage, I'm surprised there's nothing more severe than a concussion. Lex Luthor is quite a fighter, in and out of the boardroom."

Harmony stared at Dr. Merick, unsure what to do or say. She was stunned. She knew Lex was in bad shape, but she didn't know it was that bad. "What about his eyes?" she finally asked. "They were swollen almost totally shut, weren't they?"

"Superficial," Dr. Merick answered. "He'll have a couple black eyes for a while, but they eyes themselves are fine. No damage done."

Harmony heaved a sigh of relief. Finally, some good news. "Can he talk?"

Dr. Merick shook his head. "Not yet. He's still under from the anesthesia we gave him. But you can go see him if you want, as soon as they move him into ICU."

"When can I have him sent home to be cared for?" Harmony asked. "Money isn't an issue. I want him sent home as soon as possible. I know he'll agree to pay for a nurse to come to the house to take care of him, and have a doctor come out there. Whatever you guys want."

"I don't know about that, Ms. Kent," Dr. Merick looked skeptical. "He's really banged up."

"At least tell me he gets his own room and a security detail," Harmony protested.

"That, I can agree to, and arrangements are already being made."

"So, when is he going to be moved?"

"Soon," Dr. Merick held his arm out to Harmony, gently steering her down the hall to a room that already had a guard standing out front. Harmony noticed the LexCorp Security logo on the guard's jacket. "I took the liberty of calling Lex's own security company, just to be safe."

Harmony nodded, grateful of the doctor's thoughtfulness. She looked around the room, eying the location of the bed to the door, the window, and the cameras. "Just the one camera?" she asked.

"That you can see," the guard spoke up from behind Harmony.

"What's your rotation schedule?" Harmony asked him.

"Not to be discussed, and changes at random," was the quick response.

Harmony was impressed. Lex certainly made sure her security personnel were thoroughly trained. "Ok," she quietly left the room. "Please inform me when Lex has been moved in here."

She hurried from the room, unable to think that soon, a broken and battered Lex Luthor would be lying in there, and she would be unable to help him.

In the lobby, Martha and Jonathan waited with Pete, Chloe and Lana, but Clark was still not there. "How is he?" Martha asked.

"Pretty beat up," Harmony answered, unwilling to relay the grizzly details the doctor had shared with her. "They'll be moving him to ICU soon."

Lana and Chloe opened their arms to her, and she collapsed into them, grateful for the support. She was exhausted from the day. True, Lex had not even been gone 24 hours, but she hadn't been fast enough to save him from horrible torture because of her, and it was eating at her conscious. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes as she thought about the video of Lex being kicked and thrashed, just because someone wanted her dead.

Pulling herself away from Chloe and Lana, she angrily wiped at her eyes. "This is my fault," she snarled. "If I didn't care about him, they never would have taken them, and this wouldn't have happened."

"Don't say that," Jonathan was the first to speak up, surprising everyone. "You and Lex have a very special relationship. No one has the right to take advantage of that. You shouldn't be ashamed of how you feel, no matter what anyone says or does. How do you feel about Lex, exactly?"

Harmony couldn't stop a half-hearted laugh at her uncle's comically suspicious tone in his question. Still, she was a little surprised to be getting encouragement from him regarding her relationship with Lex. "You're ok with me being involved with Lex?" she asked.

"No," Jonathan answered honestly. "But like you said, I'm not your father. I do care about you, and I'll be keeping a distant eye on you, but that's all I can do. If he makes you happy, I have to support that. Whether I like it or not, I'm forced to admit that I was way out of line for speaking to you the way I did."

Harmony blinked, more shocked than she'd ever been. She glanced over at her aunt, who was looking at the floor with a slight smile. Harmony figured Martha must have had a sound talking to with Jonathan, and sent her a silent thank you. To Jonathan, she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, "I love you, Uncle J."

"I love you to, Harm," Jonathan whispered back, then they heard someone clear their throat. "I think it's for you." Jonathan let Harmony go.

"This way, Ms. Kent," Dr. Merick turned. "He's stable, but sleeping. You can see him for a few minutes."

"Thank you, Doctor," Harmony hesitated for a moment at the door, then pushed it open.

Lying on the bed, wrapped in bandages with needles and tubes sticking out of his body, Lex looked horrible. What skin wasn't pasty white was horrible shades of black, purple, green and yellow, or bandaged. Harmony sobbed, unable to control herself. She collapsed on the bed.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "Lex, I'm so sorry."

She stared at his face, stitched together in places. His lower lip was battered to nearly twice its normal size, as was most of the right side of his face. Both of his eyes were so swollen that Harmony knew they wouldn't open even if Lex were awake. The top of his head sported plenty of stitches of its own. Harmony was glad to see that his ears were untouched. Taking a deep breath, she scanned the rest of his body, trying to assess how badly hurt he was.

It seemed the doctor had forgotten to mention damage to Lex's right shoulder, severe enough to require his arm to be taped to his body. There were the heavy bandages holding the broken ribs in place, and his chest was cut and bruised. Under the sheet, Harmony could see the brace supporting his dislocated hip, and the cast around his ankle and foot. _What did they do to you?_ She thought angrily. _They'll pay for this, too._ Her vengeful nature was as powerful as Lex's, she was quickly realizing. His other foot was also plastered. _Toes broken there, too._ Her eyes wandered back up his body, but she saw no other major damage, beyond plenty of bruises.

When her sight returned to his beat-up face, the tears returned, as well. "Oh, Lex," she sat back down next to him, reaching up to gently touch his face. "Please forgive me. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't."

Harmony jerked. She didn't mean to, but Lex startled her when he spoke. "Lex?" she spoke his name softly. "You're awake?"

"I think so," he tried to chuckle, but his face wrinkled into a grimace. "That hurt."

"Lex, I'm so sorry." Harmony rushed. "I didn't mean for this to happen to you. They were after me. If it weren't for me, they wouldn't have had any reason to come after you at all."

Lex grasped Harmony's hand in his own. "Hey, calm down," he soothed. "It's not your fault. Whoever you sent after me was definitely payback enough for any possible way this could be blamed on you. I know you were behind my rescue." That time, he managed half a smile on his good side.

"Lex," Harmony grinned, kissing his fingers. He didn't know she was the one who actually did rescue him. She pushed the thought from her mind. "You'll be ok."

"I know," he slid his fingers across her face, feeling the curves of her lips, then up to her nose, eyes, and around to the side of her head. "As long as you're here, I'll be fine."

Suddenly, he jerked, and the heart monitor screamed. Harmony leapt from the bed. "Lex?" she cried. "Lex? Someone! Someone help!"

Nurses rushed into the room. The monitor beeped wildly.

"You'll have to leave, Miss," one of the nurses rushed Harmony from the room.

Harmony stared at the door, then collapsed to her knees.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Lex did not wake up from his self-induced coma for over two months. Harmony had gone straight to work learning the company, but there wasn't much she could do. During the day, she struggled to understand what was going on with the company, but it was being run by company heads who tolerated her only because of the power of attorney that Lex had drawn up, protecting her from banishment in an instant such as this, and each evening, she returned to the hospital. Eventually, Lex was released, allowed to return home, where he was cared for by an in-home nurse while Harmony was gone. She stayed with him when she was home, though.

The holidays came and went, and Harmony did not participate. The mansion was decorated for Christmas, but Harmony did not acknowledge the work. She went about her business, and the presents remained under the tree. Harmony struggled to keep going, but each day she felt a little more like she was beginning to sink into her own sorrow over Lex's unchanging condition.

Until one day, in the heart of winter, Lex's condition did change. One Saturday morning in January, Harmony entered his room and began what had become her usual routine of changing his bandages and washing his healing body. He stirred, moaning in his sleep, startling Harmony so that she jerked on the bandages still covering his head.

"Ow," he moaned softly. His eyes slowly opened, focusing on Harmony's stunned face. "'Morning, Beautiful."

Harmony stared at Lex, and then began to sob. She choked on her tears, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she laid her head on his chest. She couldn't stop herself, and she felt foolish for crying when Lex had finally returned to her, but the tears wouldn't cease. Pulling herself onto the bed, she laid down beside him burying her face in the curve of his neck. When she felt his arms wrap around her, holding her tightly for the first time in so long, her tears of happiness finally stopped.

"Welcome back," she whispered, kissing his lips gently, then his cheek. "I've missed you."

Lex lay back against the pillows, keeping his arm clamps tightly around Harmony's shoulders. "How long have I been out?" He asked.

"It's the middle of January," Harmony answered, looking up at his face.

He glanced down at her in astonishment. "January?"

"Yeah, Lex," Harmony nodded. "You had a heart attack in the hospital after you were rescued, and have been in a coma ever since."

"Wow," Lex stared at the ceiling. "That's a long time. You've been here this whole time?"

"Of course," Harmony sat up, slightly offended. "What, did you think I was going to run at the first sign of trouble? Fair-weather company, is that it?"

Instead of responding, Lex looked toward the window and the sunlight streaming through the stained glass. _Actually, yeah,_ he admitted to himself.

Harmony leapt to her feet. "You did, didn't you?" She could feel herself getting angry, and did nothing to control herself. "Lex, how could you think that? After everything we've been through together, after everything I went through to- oh, forget it." She stormed to the bedroom door, then turned back to him. "When you're ready to tell remind me that my uncle's still wrong about you, call me. Until then, I'll be giving his opinion a second look." She slammed the door behind her.

Outside the bedroom, Harmony fell against the wall. "How can he think that?" she sobbed. She was more hurt and angry than she'd been in a very long time. She felt like her heart had been torn out and kicked.

She ran to her room, the tears pouring down her face. Grabbing the phone, she dialed Lana's number. "Lana," she cried. "Can you come over? I know it's early, but I really need you."

"Harmony?" Lana's voice was groggy. "What's wrong?"

"Good news is that Lex is awake," Harmony choked.

"That's great!" Lana chirped excitedly.

"Bad news is that he's surprised I'm still around!" Harmony's tears began falling anew.

"Oh my goodness," Lana sounded very shocked. "I'll be over in a few minutes. Do you mind if I bring backup?"

"Sure," Harmony sighed. She collapsed on the bed. "Just get here quick."

After hanging up the phone, she picked up a picture from her nightstand. It was of her and Lex together, one afternoon in Clark's loft. She had jumped onto Lex's back, and he hadn't expected it, but he'd laughed. Clark had gotten a really good picture, and she'd paired it in a gold double frame with another picture she and Lex had had professionally done at a photo studio in Metropolis. Snapping the frames shut, she stuffed a pillow on her face and wailed into the down.

Outside the hall, Lex sat in a wheelchair, staring at his lap as he listened to Harmony cry. A single tear fell, for the first time since he was a child.

Lana and Chloe held Harmony's hands as they sat on her bed. "What happened?" Chloe asked.

Harmony sighed. "He woke up, we talked for a minute, and after I told him he'd been asleep for since before Thanksgiving, he asked 'You've been here this whole time?' like it's a big shock, or something."

Lana leaned forward to give Harmony a hug. "I'm so sorry, Harm."

"Why does it hurt so much that he has so little faith in me?" Harmony asked as her tears began again.

Lana handed Harmony a Kleenex. "Have you thought about how you feel about him?" she asked. "I mean, the closer he is to your heart, the more it's going to hurt when he breaks it."

Chloe nodded in agreement.

"I guess that makes sense," Harmony sniffled. "I'm just not sure if I'm ready to say out loud how I really feel, you know?"

"Yeah," Chloe looked knowing, but quickly wiped the look from her face. "But you need to do something. Do you know how Lex feels?"

"I thought I did," Harmony sighed, dropping her eyes to the shimmering blue comforter.

"You know you do," Lana pressed, lifting Harmony's chin. "Think about him. Really think about him, and tell me that you don't know in your heart how Lex feels about you."

Harmony stood up off the bed, walking over to the window to watch the horses as they kicked in the snowy morning sunshine. "He bought that black mare for me last summer at Metropolis' auction," she pointed to one particular horse. "Then, later, he bought that roan for me because the black needed a stable mate. He was so sure she was lonely." Harmony chuckled.

Lana grinned. She, too, was a lover of horses, and had been very impressed by the quality of the animals when Lex had brought them home to Harmony. "I guess it makes sense," she smiled. "And it was a good excuse."

"Excuse?" Harmony turned to Lana quizzically. "For what?"

"To show you what he doesn't know how to say."

"Harm," Chloe piped up from the bed. "He's a guy. Guys do stupid things, usually without thinking, and they don't always know how to say they're sorry. And Lex is an especially insensitive man at times. He grew up knowing that everyone was out to get him, to destroy him, to stop him. You know what I mean? I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you."

Harmony sighed. "You're right. I mean, God made women because men don't think, right? We have to forgive them because they need us around to keep them out of trouble."

They laughed together, then Harmony disappeared into her closet to change into a pair of jeans and a cut-off jersey that showed her belly.

"I guess I'll go talk to him now," she said. "Have you guys had breakfast yet?"

When they both shook their heads, she instructed them to help themselves to the kitchen, then she hurried down the hall to Lex's bedroom.

"Lex?" she knocked on the door. "Can I come in?"

From the other side of the door, Harmony heard Lex call "Just a second," then the door was pulled open.

Lex sat in the doorway in a wheelchair, looking up at Harmony for a moment, then turned the chair around, wheeling it back toward the bed. "You came back," he said flatly, not looking at her.

"Of course I did, Lex," Harmony sat down on the bed next to Lex's chair. "I came back to talk to you."

"To see if I'd apologize for what I said earlier?"

"It'd be nice, but that's up to you," Harmony shrugged. "No, to apologize to you for implying that my uncle's opinion of you might be right."

Lex glanced up at her, but he still refused to look her full in the face. A part of him had taunted him that his innate paranoia about women had been proven right when she'd said that, even though another part of him had argued that he'd deserved every word of the comment. His pride had forced the issue so that eventually, his paranoia won out.

"I'm sorry," Harmony continued. "I know you better than anyone in this town. I know Uncle J couldn't be more wrong about you if he tried. I shouldn't have said otherwise, no matter how hurt I was feeling at the time."

Lex took Harmony's hands in his own, kissing the fingertips. "I'm the one who should be sorry," he said. He felt like a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders, and at the same time, his chest felt like it was going to burst. He'd hurt her, he hadn't believed in her loyalty, or in what his heart told him about her, and yet, here she was, apologizing to him. "I didn't mean what I said. I would never intentionally hurt you, Harmony. Please tell me you can forgive my stupidity."

Harmony grinned, taking Lex's face in her hands as she kissed him. "Of course I can."

"Good," Lex feigned seriousness. "Now, help me get out of this chair and back into bed before I pass out."

With a laugh, Harmony gently eased Lex onto his feet, surprised to find that he weighed so little. After Harmony had Lex settled comfortably back into bed, he squeezed her hand. "I came to a conclusion, my dear," he said in all seriousness.

"What's that?"

"Men are idiots."

Harmony's laugh rang through the mansion.

Lex healed with surprising speed. Within a week after Lex woke up, the in-home nurse left, only turn return for a daily visit to check on him, and his doctors were very pleased with his recovery. He graduated quickly from the wheelchair, then to crutches, and before he knew it, he was dependant only on a mahogany cane Harmony had ordered from him as a gift.

As Valentine's Day neared, Lex thought about what to do for Harmony. He knew he wanted to do something very special, but he wasn't sure exactly what. Taking a deep breath, he picked up the phone and dialed Clark's number. Clark hadn't been around the mansion since Lex had woken up from his coma, and Lex wasn't sure why.

"Clark," Lex smiled when the younger man finally answered. "How've you been?"

"Fine," Clark sounded a little distant, but maybe he was just outside. "How are you feeling? Sorry I haven't been around. I've been pretty busy here at the farm."

"I'm good," Lex paused, smiling to himself. "That cousin of yours is quite a nurse."

"Ew," Clark gagged. "That's gross, Lex. She's my cousin!"

Lex laughed. "That's not what I meant! Listen, can you come by this afternoon? I need your advice."

"Sure," Clark agreed. "As long as you don't talk about Harmony playing nurse again."

"Alright," Lex thought the whole thing was funny, but he agreed. "I'll see you then."

Clark arrived early in the afternoon, while Harmony was out with Lana and Chloe. "You're looking well," he said when Lex stood up from behind the desk, supported only by a cane. "Especially for someone who should probably be dead."

"Well, I had a lot of help in my recovery," Lex held out his hand, indicating to Clark to have a seat. "Which is why I asked you here. Valentine's Day is just around the corner. I have to do something for Harmony. I know she missed Thanksgiving and Christmas because of me, so I want to make up for that with Valentine's Day."

Clark whistled. "You sure have your work cut out for you."

"Thanks," Lex smirked. "Now, are you going to help me, or not?"

"Yeah, I'll help you," Clark sat up straight. "What exactly do you want to do?"

"Something big," Lex leaned forward excitedly. "Something she deserves."

That weekend, Harmony spent Friday night and Saturday morning with Clark, because Lex, to her shock, had kicked her out of the mansion until he sent for her Saturday afternoon. She fell asleep on Clark's couch, and woke to the sound of the tractor outside.

"Clark?" she called, and in typical Clark fashion, he was there in an flash, courtesy of his powers.

"Hey, Harm," he flopped down on her legs, causing her to slap at him until he got off.

"That hurt!" she screeched. "You're heavy!"

Clark laughed. "I'll make you some breakfast," he offered, then skipped down the stairs so she could change.

Soon, she was in the kitchen, sitting at the Kent's dining room table as Clark cooked. "What's Lex got planned?" she asked.

Clark didn't look at her, but she could see his ears twitch. "What makes you think he's got anything planned?" he asked.

"Clark," Harmony looked at her young cousin skeptically. "Today's Valentine's Day and he kicked me out. I guessed. 'Cides, Little Cuz, you're a bad liar."

Clark winced. "Yeah, I guess that was sort of a giveaway."

Harmony grinned. "Just a little. So, what's he planning?"

"Harmony," Clark glared at her. "You know I can't tell you. It's a surprise. What's the matter with you?"

Harmony huffed. "Fine."

Clark laughed. "Eat your breakfast. You'll find out when Lex is ready."

Jonathan and Martha joined them a few minutes later, and for the first time in a long time, Harmony enjoyed a happy, carefree meal with her family. They talked about a lot of the things that had happened over the past year since Harmony had come to Smallville. Harmony elected not to mention Secret, or the covert operation to rescue Lex, at least until Clark did.

However, Clark seemed more interested in keeping the conversation light. Harmony helped Martha clean up the dishes, and they returned to the table, where they stayed until almost lunch.

Finally, Jonathan pulled himself up from his chair. "I have to get back to work," he said as he pulled his coat on.

"What's there to do in the winter?" Harmony asked.

"You'd be surprised," Clark answered. "We have to keep the snow off the barn, we have to keep the hay from freezing, then there's the usual chores of milking the cows, collecting eggs, feeding all the animals, mucking stalls. Winter doesn't change what we have to do."

"Ew," Harmony took a sip of her coffee. "I'll stay in here, thanks."

Martha laughed. "You're not safe in here, you know."

Harmony stared at her. "What?"

"Sorry, dear," Martha pointed to a pile of clothes Harmony had only vaguely registered as sitting on the oversized chair next to Martha's sewing machine. "On a farm, clothes are constant casualties, and we don't have the money to replace torn items. You can imagine how much time I spend in front of that sewing machine."

Harmony hung her head. "So you're telling me to pick my poison."

Clark perked up. "You know, I never thought of it that way. It's perfect!"

Martha glared at her son. "You're not helping, young man."

"I'll be outside with Clark and Uncle J," Harmony stood up from the table, eying the mound of laundry that needed repair. "More fun than sitting inside sewing."

Martha grinned. Somehow, it didn't surprise her that her niece would choose the company of her son to her sewing machine. "Alright," she nodded. "Bundle up. It's cold, and unlike your superhuman cousin, you're not impervious."

Harmony quickly put on a heavy coat and pulled a hat over her head. She hurried out the door before Martha had a chance to try changing her mind. "See ya!" she called over her shoulder.

Harmony was shoveling dirty straw from the horse stalls, heaving the wet, heavy stall-covering into a wheelbarrow, when she heard a car pull into the driveway. Setting down the heavy shovel, she walked outside where Jonathan and Clark were already waiting. A long black limousine waited, and Harmony recognized Lex's driver waiting by the rear passenger door. With a smile, Harmony jogged to the car.

"Buy, Clark," she threw her cousin's scarf at him. "I'll call you later."

With a wave, Clark and Jonathan returned to their chores, and Harmony climbed into the car. Waiting on the opposite seat was a giant teddy bear holding a rose, and a card. With a grin, she opened the letter as the limo started back down the driveway.

" 'What flies without beating its wings, roars without a mouth, and can carry anything from insects to vehicles?' "

The card was written in Lex's handwriting, and signed by Lex.

"A riddle," Harmony murmured. She thought for a minute, speaking each clue out loud, before rolling the dividing window down. "Head to the jet," she instructed the driver, hoping she'd find Lex's next clue. "Lex is sending me on a riddle hunt."

Sure enough, at the jet, the pilot waited to escort Harmony inside. A box of chocolates waited, and another card. This one read, " 'I see you without eyes. My face is flat, but I glow. Though I have no handwriting, my signature is unique to me. I know everything about you, yet nothing at all. I can run at lightning fast pace without ever leaving my desk. What am I?' "

Harmony stared at the window, then she looked down at the card again. "Wait. Next stop is his office." As she started to walk away, she noticed two plane tickets lying on the table. "Virgin Islands?" she stared at the tickets. One was in her name, the other Lex's. Stuffing the tickets in her coat pocket she hurried from the plane, grinning larger than any time she could remember.

In Lex's office, Harmony ran to his desk, dropping the teddy bear and chocolates on Lex's couch on her way past. There, on top of the computer monitor, sat a small felt box. Harmony's heart beat faster. "This looks like a ring box," she mumbled.

Carefully opening the box, she found, instead of a ring, another card. "Had me there, Lex," she collapsed into the chair, laughing. Then she read the card.

" 'This one's easy because you took too long with the last one'," the card opened, and Harmony screeched, but she was still grinning. "You're an ass, Lex. 'Future's eyes are lover's dreams. The place you've been is where you'll find me.' "

At first, as she pulled off her coat and hat, dumping them next to Lex's gifts, Harmony thought with exasperation that he was talking about the jet, or even the Kent farm, but then she noticed the computer monitor. On it was a map of the mansion, with Lex's bedroom highlighted. "He's good," she chuckled. "His room. The place I've been. Real specific." Still, she found herself anxious to get there, so she hurried, taking the steps two at a time.

She found Lex's door ajar, so she pushed it open. With a gasp, she stared at the room. The fireplace burned brightly, but the room held a romantic hue. A few candles were seated in various points, and the bed was covered in velvet rose petals. Lex knew how much Harmony loved roses, but on the nightstand was a large vase of fresh violets, another of Harmony's favorite flowers. She breathed in the scent of the flowers, unsure how he'd gotten them in winter, but unwilling to care at the moment. Many of Lex's ancient drawings and weapons had been removed, replaced by images of mountains, wild animals, and horses that Harmony was sure Lex had chosen specifically for her. Last, Harmony saw, next to the fireplace, Lex had set out a beautiful arrangements of roses and wine. They too, were breathed in, and wondered about of a short moment.

Then, Lex stepped out of the shadows. "You made it," he smiled, pulling Harmony close.

"I'm here," she grinned. "This is fabulous."

"The best is yet to come," Lex promised, reaching into his pocket. He stepped away from her as he drew his hand out.

"Harmony Marie Kent," Lex knelt on the plush red carpet. Harmony gasped. "I love you. I've wanted to tell you that for quite some time, but I wasn't sure how. You've been wonderful to me, even when I didn't deserve it. I haven't given you much of a reason to stay with me, but you have, even when you hated me. But I think I loved you from the first time I saw you over a year ago in the coffee shop. You're tough, dedicated, brilliant, and beautiful. That's why I ask you, not as Lex Luthor, entrepreneur, boss, or multi-billionaire, but as a man on bended knee, to be my wife."

As he slid the most beautiful diamond Harmony had ever seen on her finger, her mind went blank, and the tears began to fall.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Lex threw a party that evening for Harmony, to celebrate their engagement. The mansion was filled with the citizens of Smallville that Harmony had befriended, as well as many of Lex's employees and their families. He'd had a band flown in from Metropolis, and the servants of the mansion were fast to whip together a beautiful Valentine's-theme event.

"This is great, Lex!" Harmony grinned excitedly as she and Lex extended the stairs together. "The place looks awesome, and this band sounds so good."

"I'm glad you're having a good time, my dear," Lex kissed her cheek. "You look amazing."

She was wearing an elegant, shimmering red dress that had been a gift from Lex, complete with matching heels and shawl. She'd done her hair up in curls, weaving a mesh net of tiny diamonds through it so her hair sparkled. Lana had helped her prepare, and Chloe was present at the party as a reporter, but neither of them knew about her engagement to Lex. Lex complimented her dress with a black tux and red vest.

"You do, too, Handsome," Harmony touched Lex's cheek, taken aback once again by the ring Lex had proposed to her with. "Let's go have a good time."

Lex smiled and escorted Harmony down the stairs.

"Harmony!" Lana called out. She hurried over, wearing a beautiful black evening dress that perfectly complimented her straight black hair. "Wow. You look great."

Harmony hugged her friend. "Thanks. So do you."

Lex picked up two glasses of wine from a wandering waiter and handed one to Harmony. "Excuse me!" he called, tapping the glass with his fingernail. "May I have everyone's attention, please?"

Slowly, the guests began to quiet down. Harmony watched Lex, captivated by his power over the room, his dominance over his guests. Yet, he seemed calm where Harmony felt overwhelmed.

Finally, Lex spoke up. "I have an announcement to make. Earlier today, I asked my beautiful girlfriend, Harmony Kent, to be my wife. I'm happy to declare that she accepted my proposal. So, friends, family, and everyone else, I'd like to present the future Mrs. Luthor."

As the crowd burst into thundering applause, Lex held his arm out to Harmony. She stepped into his embrace and he pressed his lips against hers, dipping her as he kissed her. Harmony gasped, then kissed him back. When she pulled away, she was grinning. "I love you, Lex," she whispered.

Lex's grin was at least as big as her own. "I love you, too."

"Hey!"

Harmony looked up to see Chloe laughing. "Picture of the happy couple!" Chloe lifted her camera and began clicking. "Show us that rock!" Chloe demanded from behind the lens, so Harmony held up her left hand. Chloe clicked once, then lowered the camera. She was staring at the ring. "That's exquisite," she murmured, grasping Harmony's hand to get a closer look. "It's perfect."

"It is amazing, isn't it?" Harmony couldn't stop smiling as she looked up at Lex, then back at Chloe.

"Lana has so got to see this!" Chloe squealed, yanking Harmony away from Lex.

They wove through the crowd, calling out Lana's name until they finally found her. She was equally thrilled about Harmony's engagement to Lex. After the initial shock of Lex's announcement and the view of Harmony's ring, the party continued. Finally, in the early hours of morning, the guests finally went home. Harmony waved to Lana, who was the last to leave, then turned to Lex, collapsing into his arms.

"I'm exhausted," she sighed, resting her head on his chest. She could have fallen asleep right there, listening to the sound of his heartbeat.

Without saying a word, Lex scooped Harmony up. With a grin and a kiss, he carried her up the stairs to her room. "I'll wait for you to get changed," he whispered to her as he set her down, then sat in a chair outside her door. "You looked wonderful tonight, by the way. I hope you had a good time."

Harmony turned around as she started to close the door. "Thank you, Lex. It was fabulous." She stepped back to him, leaning down to draw him into another kiss. This one was deep and passionate. "I love you," she grinned as she pulled away, then disappeared into her room.

Lex waited for almost twenty minutes before knocking gently on the door. "Harmony?" When she didn't answer, he eased the door open, to see her already asleep at the foot of her bed.

With a smile, he gently lifted her up and carried her to the pillows. He tucked her under the thick comforter and kissed her cheek as softly as he could. Then, he slipped from the room, carefully pulling the door shut behind him.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 17

Clark's senior year was very eventful for him, but Harmony found herself pulling away from the people she'd grown attached to. From time to time, she and her friends would still talk, but with Pete gone, having moved to Detroit with him mother, she became gradually more introvert than before. She continued to work at the Talon, though. Though the year was quite unforgettable to the rest of Harmony's friends, the one day that stood out in Harmony's mind was the day of the Smallville's second meteor shower.

Clark's graduation had seemed like a simple, fun day that would be exciting only because the senior class was graduating. It took place out on the school lawn. Lex was not there, for reasons unknown to Harmony, because she had been with the Kents all morning. However, neither was Lana. For some reason, that bothered Harmony even more than Chloe's weirder-than-normal behavior around Clark recently. However, no one had time to wonder about Lana's absence, even when her name was called and she did not rise. The national guard arrived just then, warning them about the impending arrival of a meteor shower.

"Another meteor shower?" Harmony turned to Jonathan. "Aren't they supposed to be rare?"

"Not in Smallville, apparently," Jonathan, replied, gathering up his wife and their coats. "Let's hurry home."

"You guys go back to the farm," Harmony said. "I gotta get to the mansion."

She'd driven the black truck that Lex had bought for her, so rather than driving on the roads that she knew would be packed with cars, she hit the fields and forests surrounding Smallville. Soon, she heaved the large truck over a bank and onto the empty road in front of the mansion, speeding toward the mansion.

"Lex!" She called as she ran through the front doors. "Lex, where are you?"

She hurried to his office, but heard voices before she reached the door, so she slowed down. "You've got to trust me," she heard him say. _Who?_

Harmony carefully peaked around the doorframe. What she saw made her blood freeze. Lex was holding Lana in his arms as securely and gently as he'd ever held her! _Don't look so happy about it, jackass!_ She snarled in her mind, then paused. What if there was something else going on? She couldn't just assume that Lex was involved with Lana, just because they were standing in his office wrapped in each other's arms, and he was telling her to trust him. She felt her own argument growing weaker by the moment.

"Wait." Lana pulled away. "Where's my purse?" She hurried to Lex's desk and began digging through her purse.

"It's still there," Lex looked back without fully turning. "I wouldn't steal from you."

Harmony'd heard enough. She'd come to warn Lex and ask him go get out of Smallville with her, but she saw the way he was looking at Lana, and the way he was concerned for her, and whatever she had hidden in her purse. She was sure it had something to do with that mysterious trip to China that he refused to talk about. Again, involving Lana. As Harmony bolted up the stairs to the room she shared with Lex, she thought about this past year. She realized that there were a lot of times that Lex wouldn't talk about, and most of them involved Lana.

"No," she spoke out loud to herself. "Lex loves me. He gave me his ring. He comes home to me every night. He loves me, not Lana. So why do I feel like I'm trying to convince myself?" As she spoke, she shoved clothes and a few items into a couple of duffle bags.

"Because you are, my dear."

With a start, Harmony looked up. Lionel Luthor stood in her doorway, holding a glass of brandy. "You know what you see with your own eyes, Ms. Kent."

"Get out," Harmony snarled. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Don't I?" Lionel asked casually as he ducked the shoe that Harmony launched at him. "Why is it, Child, that after being so quick to ask for your hand in marriage, my son has been so hesitant to actually walk with you down the isle?"

"We never discussed a date," Harmony didn't look at her future father in law. "Besides, it's none of your concern. You probably won't get an invitation, anyway."

"Now that's rather cold, don't you think?"

"My father won't be there because of you!" Harmony screamed as she threw the first shoe's mate, altering it's trajectory to assure contact. Sure enough, it was greeted with the shattering of Lionel's glass when he dropped it and a curse from Lionel. "And neither will you! Now get out of my sight!"

Straightening as he attempted to recompose himself, Lionel sniffed and sauntered away. Harmony lifted her chin, fighting back the tears as she thought of her father. Drunken louse though he was, he'd still been her father. If only he hadn't found those documents that would have sent Lionel to the needle, he probably would still be alive. Then again, if Lionel hadn't been stupid enough to leave them where a janitor could find them, or if Joseph hadn't found them and were in fact, still alive, Harmony would most likely still be in Edge City, not engaged to be married to the son of the very man who killed her father. Well, as surely as if he'd pulled the trigger.

Grabbing her bags, she carried them down the hall and threw them over the balcony so she could pick them up when she went downstairs. Suddenly, she heard the scream of something overhead, and hurried to the window. The meteor shower had begun.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Clark's senior year was very eventful for him, but Harmony found herself pulling away from the people she'd grown attached to. From time to time, she and her friends would still talk, but with Pete gone, having moved to Detroit with him mother, she became gradually more introvert than before. She continued to work at the Talon, though. Though the year was quite unforgettable to the rest of Harmony's friends, the one day that stood out in Harmony's mind was the day of the Smallville's second meteor shower.

Clark's graduation had seemed like a simple, fun day that would be exciting only because the senior class was graduating. It took place out on the school lawn. Lex was not there, for reasons unknown to Harmony, because she had been with the Kents all morning. However, neither was Lana. For some reason, that bothered Harmony even more than Chloe's weirder-than-normal behavior around Clark recently. However, no one had time to wonder about Lana's absence, even when her name was called and she did not rise. The national guard arrived just then, warning them about the impending arrival of a meteor shower.

"Another meteor shower?" Harmony turned to Jonathan. "Aren't they supposed to be rare?"

"Not in Smallville, apparently," Jonathan, replied, gathering up his wife and their coats. "Let's hurry home."

"You guys go back to the farm," Harmony said. "I gotta get to the mansion."

She'd driven the black truck that Lex had bought for her, so rather than driving on the roads that she knew would be packed with cars, she hit the fields and forests surrounding Smallville. Soon, she heaved the large truck over a bank and onto the empty road in front of the mansion, speeding toward the mansion.

"Lex!" She called as she ran through the front doors. "Lex, where are you?"

She hurried to his office, but heard voices before she reached the door, so she slowed down. "You've got to trust me," she heard him say. _Who?_

Harmony carefully peaked around the doorframe. What she saw made her blood freeze. Lex was holding Lana in his arms as securely and gently as he'd ever held her! _Don't look so happy about it, jackass!_ She snarled in her mind, then paused. What if there was something else going on? She couldn't just assume that Lex was involved with Lana, just because they were standing in his office wrapped in each other's arms, and he was telling her to trust him. She felt her own argument growing weaker by the moment.

"Wait." Lana pulled away. "Where's my purse?" She hurried to Lex's desk and began digging through her purse.

"It's still there," Lex looked back without fully turning. "I wouldn't steal from you."

Harmony'd heard enough. She'd come to warn Lex and ask him go get out of Smallville with her, but she saw the way he was looking at Lana, and the way he was concerned for her, and whatever she had hidden in her purse. She was sure it had something to do with that mysterious trip to China that he refused to talk about. Again, involving Lana. As Harmony bolted up the stairs to the room she shared with Lex, she thought about this past year. She realized that there were a lot of times that Lex wouldn't talk about, and most of them involved Lana.

"No," she spoke out loud to herself. "Lex loves me. He gave me his ring. He comes home to me every night. He loves me, not Lana. So why do I feel like I'm trying to convince myself?" As she spoke, she shoved clothes and a few items into a couple of duffle bags.

"Because you are, my dear."

With a start, Harmony looked up. Lionel Luthor stood in her doorway, holding a glass of brandy. "You know what you see with your own eyes, Ms. Kent."

"Get out," Harmony snarled. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Don't I?" Lionel asked casually as he ducked the shoe that Harmony launched at him. "Why is it, Child, that after being so quick to ask for your hand in marriage, my son has been so hesitant to actually walk with you down the isle?"

"We never discussed a date," Harmony didn't look at her future father in law. "Besides, it's none of your concern. You probably won't get an invitation, anyway."

"Now that's rather cold, don't you think?"

"My father won't be there because of you!" Harmony screamed as she threw the first shoe's mate, altering it's trajectory to assure contact. Sure enough, it was greeted with the shattering of Lionel's glass when he dropped it and a curse from Lionel. "And neither will you! Now get out of my sight!"

Straightening as he attempted to recompose himself, Lionel sniffed and sauntered away. Harmony lifted her chin, fighting back the tears as she thought of her father. Drunken louse though he was, he'd still been her father. If only he hadn't found those documents that would have sent Lionel to the needle, he probably would still be alive. Then again, if Lionel hadn't been stupid enough to leave them where a janitor could find them, or if Joseph hadn't found them and were in fact, still alive, Harmony would most likely still be in Edge City, not engaged to be married to the son of the very man who killed her father. Well, as surely as if he'd pulled the trigger.

Grabbing her bags, she carried them down the hall and threw them over the balcony so she could pick them up when she went downstairs. Suddenly, she heard the scream of something overhead, and hurried to the window. The meteor shower had begun.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 19

Harmony decided to slow down after the meteor shower, especially when Clark revealed to her that Jor-El had taken his powers. Clark was mortal. Harmony chose to let go of all the many other activities that packed her schedule in favor of helping her cousin adjust to life as a mortal.

They worked tirelessly to rebuild after the destruction of the shower. Clark and Harmony led the team of friends who helped rebuild the Kent farm. They stuck with the original floor plan, rather than taking the destruction as an opportunity to make changes. Over the next few weeks, Harmony spent most of her time with Clark. He was very uncertain about his newfound mortality, and Harmony wanted to help sooth the hole he felt inside of himself that was once filled by his ever-growing powers. But with the loss of his powers, and the gain of his mortality, came many things, least of which was a relationship with Lana and the discovery of Clark's heritage by Chloe.

Thrilled though Harmony was about Clark's new love affair with Lana, Chloe's discovery of Clark's true blood bothered her. She stayed close to Clark, mostly to keep a close eye on Chloe.

Though Clark was still strong for his age, and fast, his life was significantly altered by the loss of his powers, and he struggled to come to terms with their absence. One day, he and Harmony sat together in Clark's loft.

"I'm not sure about this, Harm," Clark was saying. "Not having to lie to Lana is so nice, but I just don't feel like myself."

Harmony glanced up at her cousin. "A part of you isn't yourself, Little Cuz," she answered gently. "You're Kryptonian, whether you like it or not. Jor-El stole part of you. Your powers are part of who you are, part of your soul. So of course you don't feel like yourself. Without your powers, you really aren't you."

Clark sighed. "But I was raised human. Kryptonain isn't who I am."

"But it is," Harmony insisted. She tried to explain. "Human, but with Kryptonian roots. One-of-a-kind, very true, but Clark, you are Kryptonian. It's like an American who's raised in Chicago, but born in Paris, to parents who were born in Paris and have lived their whole lives in Paris, and then sent their child to Chicago. The child is raised American, but that doesn't change his French roots. He's still French, even if he doesn't grow up French. It's still a part of who he is."

"You've seen the Kryptonians!" Clark shook his head. "I'm nothing like them!"

"You've only met two, Clark!" Harmony retaliated. "Are you going to judge an entire race on two crazy individuals? I know your parents raised you better than that."

Clark shook his head. "I know. You're right. That's not fair at all. I'm just a little confused by it all. I've always wanted to be human, to be like everyone else, but now that I am, I don't know what to do with myself."

Harmony chuckled. "Just live. Smile, be happy. Love Lana, enjoy the moment, and try to remember that you're not invincible anymore. Oh, and don't forget that now you need a car to get around. No more being faster than a speeding bullet. Next time you try that, you'll just look like a dork sprinting as fast as he can down the side of the road."

Clark grinned. "Thanks, Harmony. You always know just what to say to annoy me."

Harmony grinned back. "How are things going with Lana?"

Clark's lopsided smile couldn't have been more sheepish. "More amazing than I ever imagined. I'm crazy about her."

"Or just crazy. I'm happy for you, Little Cuz," Harmony paused, studying the floorboards for a moment. "What about Chloe? We haven't really talked much about her."

Clark sat up straight. "Harmony, do you still have problems with Chloe knowing the truth?"

"Yeah, Clark, I do," Harmony kept her tone non-threatening. "I just worry, that's all."

"But there was a time when you said that she could probably be trusted," Clark retorted. "What happened?"

"I've had time to think since then," Harmony stood up, walking over to the window. "Pete's left since then, because you trusted him. I just don't know if it's safe for anyone outside the family to know. How can we be sure she won't be forced to confess what she knows?"

"She's not going to tell anyone," Clark insisted. "She wouldn't do that. Besides, who'd believe her? I don't have my powers to back up her story."

"That's not the point, Clark!" Harmony whirled. "You know as well as I do that she could easily be compelled to say things that she might otherwise never even tell herself in her own mind, with the right kind of encouragement. You know the kind I mean."

"My secrets will never be Chloe's pillow talk, Harmony!" Clark shouted, leaping to her feet.

"But they could be the forced results of a torture session, Clark!" Harmony shouted back, locking eyes with her much larger cousin. "My concern is for her safety. What kind of position have you put her in? Can you even answer that?"

Clark stared hard at Harmony for a minute, then sighed, conceding to her point. "How do I know that I haven't put you in the same position? Or Mom or Dad? What about a future wife? How can I be sure you guys are an safer than anyone outside the family knowing?"

"We're family, Clark," Harmony took his hands and gently pulled him back down to the couch. "It's our job to protect you and your secret. Chloe is your friend, and a very good one, but your secret is not her responsibility. I know she cares about you. I know she'll never willingly give you up. But it's not a burden she's meant to bear. It's our burden. We're your family. We're each other's burdens, responsibilities, all that jazz."

Clark smiled. "I know what you mean. I just don't think Chloe's going to see it that way. You think you can give her a fair chance? I trust her. You were ok with Pete knowing."

"Knowing your secret eventually became too much of a burden for Pete, which is why he moved to Detroit. You know that. But as far as Chloe's concerned, I guess I can give her a fair chance, as long as she doesn't know how far your secret goes," Harmony tipped her head pointedly at a chest covered by a felt blanket. The chest contained Secret's suit and weaponry.

"No, Harmony, that involves you. Mom and Dad don't know about that. All they know is that we have something set up between us, and whatever it is, it worked to save Lex. I'll never tell anyone about that." They both looked at the stairs, hearing at the same time feet ascending toward where they sat. They fell silent.

Chloe's head popped up. "Hey, you two!"

"Come on up," Harmony invited. "We were actually just talking about you."

Chloe finished the climb into the loft, seating herself next to Clark. "I know. I listened for a while before coming up the stairs."

Clark started to retort, but Harmony shushed him. "Good. It puts you on equal footing. You know what I think, you know what Clark things, and now you know what you have to work with when you rebut. Would you like to do that now, or get back to me?"

Chloe shook her head at Harmony. "You never can give the answer that anyone expects, can you?"

"Nope."

"So you want a rebuttal, huh?" Chloe turned on Harmony. She stood tall, looked the older girl square in the eyes, and grinned. "Here you go. No amount of torture, in any form, will ever make me turn on Clark. Above all, he's my friend. Past, present, or future, that's all that matters. He can talk to me when he needs to, about anything. I'm here for him when he needs me. Sometimes, a person needs someone outside his family to talk to. Someone he's not emotionally attached to. When it comes to his abilities, I'm that someone, now that Pete's gone. Clark trusts me, and so should you. He and I had this conversation, and at the time, he was as concerned as you are. I understand where you're coming from, but I assure you, it's unnecessary. As for whatever Clark said about that something that had to do with helping to save Lex, I don't know about that, and I'm not going to go digging. That's going to stay between you and Clark unless you guys choose to bring me into the fold, since, if I heard correctly, even Mr. and Mrs. Kent don't even know. I've done far too much damage in my day by digging when I knew better. I know that if Clark wants me to know whatever it is you two are hiding, he'll tell me. Until then, even cousins need their secrets. Fair?"

Harmony nodded. "Fair enough. You've had your say. Just answer me this: Do you understand where I'm coming from? Fully understand. I know you said you do, but I want to know if you truly understand how much Clark's powers have cost him. For all the good he's been able to do with them, they've also cost him an awful lot over the years."

Chloe nodded. "You're his cousin. The closest thing to a big sister that he has. It's understandable that you'd be overprotective of him, and you certainly have a lot to be protective of. But Clark's my best friend. I will never betray him. I don't know how many different ways there are for me to say that. If you'd like, I could figure it out."

"Good. I'm not saying that I won't ever trust you, Chloe. I am saying that I'm going to come to that time in my own time. I just think that knowing what Clark is is a huge responsibility. It's a heavy weight to bear. Pete moved to Michigan because it was a burden that became too much to handle. Yes, knowing the truth about Clark does answer a lot of questions, but you'll find that it'll put you in some very awkward situations at times. You're really gonna have to control that reporter's instinct now, Chloe. Clark's powers have cost him enough in his life, and even without them, they're still a threat. I don't want them costing him any more," Harmony leaned close to Chloe.

Chloe leaned closer to Harmony, "They won't. Not because of me. He's my friend, with our without powers, no matter what planet he was born on. Anyway, Clark, I came by to tell you that Lana needs your help at the Talon."

Clark stared at the debate as it unfolded in front of him, then jumped when Chloe addressed him. "Ok, I'll be down in a minute," Clark stood up as Chloe jogged down to her car. "Thanks, Harm," he hugged her as she smiled up at him. "You really are like a big sister to me."

With a sad smile, Harmony watched as he hopped into Chloe's small red VW Bug and peel down the driveway. "What haven't you told us, Jor-El?" Harmony stared suspiciously at the stars twinkling overhead. "What do you have planned next?"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Harmony decided to slow down after the meteor shower, especially when Clark revealed to her that Jor-El had taken his powers. Clark was mortal. Harmony chose to let go of all the many other activities that packed her schedule in favor of helping her cousin adjust to life as a mortal.

They worked tirelessly to rebuild after the destruction of the shower. Clark and Harmony led the team of friends who helped rebuild the Kent farm. They stuck with the original floor plan, rather than taking the destruction as an opportunity to make changes. Over the next few weeks, Harmony spent most of her time with Clark. He was very uncertain about his newfound mortality, and Harmony wanted to help sooth the hole he felt inside of himself that was once filled by his ever-growing powers. But with the loss of his powers, and the gain of his mortality, came many things, least of which was a relationship with Lana and the discovery of Clark's heritage by Chloe.

Thrilled though Harmony was about Clark's new love affair with Lana, Chloe's discovery of Clark's true blood bothered her. She stayed close to Clark, mostly to keep a close eye on Chloe.

Though Clark was still strong for his age, and fast, his life was significantly altered by the loss of his powers, and he struggled to come to terms with their absence. One day, he and Harmony sat together in Clark's loft.

"I'm not sure about this, Harm," Clark was saying. "Not having to lie to Lana is so nice, but I just don't feel like myself."

Harmony glanced up at her cousin. "A part of you isn't yourself, Little Cuz," she answered gently. "You're Kryptonian, whether you like it or not. Jor-El stole part of you. Your powers are part of who you are, part of your soul. So of course you don't feel like yourself. Without your powers, you really aren't you."

Clark sighed. "But I was raised human. Kryptonain isn't who I am."

"But it is," Harmony insisted. She tried to explain. "Human, but with Kryptonian roots. One-of-a-kind, very true, but Clark, you are Kryptonian. It's like an American who's raised in Chicago, but born in Paris, to parents who were born in Paris and have lived their whole lives in Paris, and then sent their child to Chicago. The child is raised American, but that doesn't change his French roots. He's still French, even if he doesn't grow up French. It's still a part of who he is."

"You've seen the Kryptonians!" Clark shook his head. "I'm nothing like them!"

"You've only met two, Clark!" Harmony retaliated. "Are you going to judge an entire race on two crazy individuals? I know your parents raised you better than that."

Clark shook his head. "I know. You're right. That's not fair at all. I'm just a little confused by it all. I've always wanted to be human, to be like everyone else, but now that I am, I don't know what to do with myself."

Harmony chuckled. "Just live. Smile, be happy. Love Lana, enjoy the moment, and try to remember that you're not invincible anymore. Oh, and don't forget that now you need a car to get around. No more being faster than a speeding bullet. Next time you try that, you'll just look like a dork sprinting as fast as he can down the side of the road."

Clark grinned. "Thanks, Harmony. You always know just what to say to annoy me."

Harmony grinned back. "How are things going with Lana?"

Clark's lopsided smile couldn't have been more sheepish. "More amazing than I ever imagined. I'm crazy about her."

"Or just crazy. I'm happy for you, Little Cuz," Harmony paused, studying the floorboards for a moment. "What about Chloe? We haven't really talked much about her."

Clark sat up straight. "Harmony, do you still have problems with Chloe knowing the truth?"

"Yeah, Clark, I do," Harmony kept her tone non-threatening. "I just worry, that's all."

"But there was a time when you said that she could probably be trusted," Clark retorted. "What happened?"

"I've had time to think since then," Harmony stood up, walking over to the window. "Pete's left since then, because you trusted him. I just don't know if it's safe for anyone outside the family to know. How can we be sure she won't be forced to confess what she knows?"

"She's not going to tell anyone," Clark insisted. "She wouldn't do that. Besides, who'd believe her? I don't have my powers to back up her story."

"That's not the point, Clark!" Harmony whirled. "You know as well as I do that she could easily be compelled to say things that she might otherwise never even tell herself in her own mind, with the right kind of encouragement. You know the kind I mean."

"My secrets will never be Chloe's pillow talk, Harmony!" Clark shouted, leaping to her feet.

"But they could be the forced results of a torture session, Clark!" Harmony shouted back, locking eyes with her much larger cousin. "My concern is for her safety. What kind of position have you put her in? Can you even answer that?"

Clark stared hard at Harmony for a minute, then sighed, conceding to her point. "How do I know that I haven't put you in the same position? Or Mom or Dad? What about a future wife? How can I be sure you guys are an safer than anyone outside the family knowing?"

"We're family, Clark," Harmony took his hands and gently pulled him back down to the couch. "It's our job to protect you and your secret. Chloe is your friend, and a very good one, but your secret is not her responsibility. I know she cares about you. I know she'll never willingly give you up. But it's not a burden she's meant to bear. It's our burden. We're your family. We're each other's burdens, responsibilities, all that jazz."

Clark smiled. "I know what you mean. I just don't think Chloe's going to see it that way. You think you can give her a fair chance? I trust her. You were ok with Pete knowing."

"Knowing your secret eventually became too much of a burden for Pete, which is why he moved to Detroit. You know that. But as far as Chloe's concerned, I guess I can give her a fair chance, as long as she doesn't know how far your secret goes," Harmony tipped her head pointedly at a chest covered by a felt blanket. The chest contained Secret's suit and weaponry.

"No, Harmony, that involves you. Mom and Dad don't know about that. All they know is that we have something set up between us, and whatever it is, it worked to save Lex. I'll never tell anyone about that." They both looked at the stairs, hearing at the same time feet ascending toward where they sat. They fell silent.

Chloe's head popped up. "Hey, you two!"

"Come on up," Harmony invited. "We were actually just talking about you."

Chloe finished the climb into the loft, seating herself next to Clark. "I know. I listened for a while before coming up the stairs."

Clark started to retort, but Harmony shushed him. "Good. It puts you on equal footing. You know what I think, you know what Clark things, and now you know what you have to work with when you rebut. Would you like to do that now, or get back to me?"

Chloe shook her head at Harmony. "You never can give the answer that anyone expects, can you?"

"Nope."

"So you want a rebuttal, huh?" Chloe turned on Harmony. She stood tall, looked the older girl square in the eyes, and grinned. "Here you go. No amount of torture, in any form, will ever make me turn on Clark. Above all, he's my friend. Past, present, or future, that's all that matters. He can talk to me when he needs to, about anything. I'm here for him when he needs me. Sometimes, a person needs someone outside his family to talk to. Someone he's not emotionally attached to. When it comes to his abilities, I'm that someone, now that Pete's gone. Clark trusts me, and so should you. He and I had this conversation, and at the time, he was as concerned as you are. I understand where you're coming from, but I assure you, it's unnecessary. As for whatever Clark said about that something that had to do with helping to save Lex, I don't know about that, and I'm not going to go digging. That's going to stay between you and Clark unless you guys choose to bring me into the fold, since, if I heard correctly, even Mr. and Mrs. Kent don't even know. I've done far too much damage in my day by digging when I knew better. I know that if Clark wants me to know whatever it is you two are hiding, he'll tell me. Until then, even cousins need their secrets. Fair?"

Harmony nodded. "Fair enough. You've had your say. Just answer me this: Do you understand where I'm coming from? Fully understand. I know you said you do, but I want to know if you truly understand how much Clark's powers have cost him. For all the good he's been able to do with them, they've also cost him an awful lot over the years."

Chloe nodded. "You're his cousin. The closest thing to a big sister that he has. It's understandable that you'd be overprotective of him, and you certainly have a lot to be protective of. But Clark's my best friend. I will never betray him. I don't know how many different ways there are for me to say that. If you'd like, I could figure it out."

"Good. I'm not saying that I won't ever trust you, Chloe. I am saying that I'm going to come to that time in my own time. I just think that knowing what Clark is is a huge responsibility. It's a heavy weight to bear. Pete moved to Michigan because it was a burden that became too much to handle. Yes, knowing the truth about Clark does answer a lot of questions, but you'll find that it'll put you in some very awkward situations at times. You're really gonna have to control that reporter's instinct now, Chloe. Clark's powers have cost him enough in his life, and even without them, they're still a threat. I don't want them costing him any more," Harmony leaned close to Chloe.

Chloe leaned closer to Harmony, "They won't. Not because of me. He's my friend, with our without powers, no matter what planet he was born on. Anyway, Clark, I came by to tell you that Lana needs your help at the Talon."

Clark stared at the debate as it unfolded in front of him, then jumped when Chloe addressed him. "Ok, I'll be down in a minute," Clark stood up as Chloe jogged down to her car. "Thanks, Harm," he hugged her as she smiled up at him. "You really are like a big sister to me."

With a sad smile, Harmony watched as he hopped into Chloe's small red VW Bug and peel down the driveway. "What haven't you told us, Jor-El?" Harmony stared suspiciously at the stars twinkling overhead. "What do you have planned next?"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Clark's wonderful, abilities-free life of mortality was to be short-lived. One day, as Harmony awoke with the dawn, she and Martha stood in the kitchen making coffee, she was greatly shocked to see Clark sneak into the kitchen with Lana tucked under his arm. Jonathan's words froze in his mouth. Clark and Lana stared in horror as Martha, Jonathan, and Harmony all stared back at them.

Harmony was the first to move. "I think I'm going to sit this one out," she picked up her coffee cup, swinging her legs away from the counter. "Somewhere else." She hurried out of the house to the barn, where she kept herself busy, even after she saw Lana's car throw gravel as it sped down the driveway.

She stayed in the barn for the entire day, mucking stalls, cutting wood, sharpening tools, cleaning tack, and doing whatever else she could find. She just didn't want to go back to the house. She knew she was in one of her moods. But she just didn't feel like shaking it. Being around the animals was soothing. Lex had made no effort to contact her since the meteor shower. He had come to the hospital every day while she recovered, paid the bill, and had been an active part of her physical therapy. He kept her room filled with fresh flowers, delivered every day, and when she was discharged, he was there to take her home. He even had a new truck waiting for her, though it wasn't the same kind that had been destroyed in the shower. Yet, since then, she'd spent most of her time with Clark. Something had happened between Lex and Clark that Lex refused to tell Harmony about. Harmony was sensing that Lex had other things on his mind, and she worried that frequently those other things included Lana Lang.

One day, both Lex and Jonathan told Harmony that they were going to run in governor election. Lex assumed that Harmony would be by his side every step of the way, because she was his fiancé, but Jonathan was equally sure of her support, because she was his niece.

Finally, one day early in the campaign, Harmony got tired of them both fighting over her to choose a side, and she told them both the same thing:

"I'm not going to choose one way or the other based on personal affiliation," she started. "I love you both. I can't choose between either of you. To do that, I'd have to turn my back on the other one, and I won't turn away from either of you, either. I'm sorry if that makes you mad, but I'm going to sit out the campaigning. I'll listen to the campaigns just like everyone else, and I'll vote for whom I think is best for the office. I'll vote for the candidate that I think is most qualified to govern the state."

To Harmony's surprise, they both took her declaration very well. She did, however give the Kent campaign a contribution that she didn't give Lex, a contribution that Lex never found out about.

Lex spent the early weeks of the campaign in extremely busy, so Harmony tried to stay out of his way. She spent most of her time home with her horses or the library. Frequently, she would stand on the balcony above Lex's office, watching him work, where he didn't know she was watching. But as often as not, she was in Metropolis, out of the way of the campaign entirely, with Chloe.

"I feel like this campaign has completely taken over his life," she was saying one day as she lay sprawled on Chloe's bed, not long before Christmas. "He hasn't paid me any attention since he started this thing."

Chloe flopped down next to her. "He's just busy."

Harmony didn't say anything, but stared at the ceiling.

"Something else bugging you?" Chloe asked, gently swatting Harmony's arm.

Harmony sat up, situating herself so she faced Chloe. "Yeah, actually." She tucked a strand of her now-shoulder-length hair behind one ear. "You've been friends with Lana for a long time. What hold does she have on guys? What's her secret?"

Chloe grinned. "That, huh? No one knows. Lana's always been our own local Snow White. Why?"

Harmony sighed. "Because I'm tired of fighting with myself about what's right in front of me. No matter who wears his ring, Lana holds Lex's heart. There's no point in denying it, is there?"

Chloe's jaw dropped. "Harm, I don't- that's not-"

Harmony shook her head. "I'm sure it's not her fault. Lex is as enraptured by her dark beauty as every other guy she's met, including my bumbling cousin. What can I say? I'm a street rat. Hard to compete with Lana Lang, right?"

Chloe smirked. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Do you ever wonder what might have happened between you and Clark if Lana weren't in the picture? Do you still think about Clark?"

"Sometimes," Chloe answered distantly, then jerked. "Wait a second. First of all, I would never wish for them to break up. Second, you're his cousin. Isn't it weird to talk about Clark like that?"

Harmony chuckled. "First of all, I'm not wishing bad thoughts on them either. I'm just wondering. I wonder too. Like, maybe my relationship with Lex would have a fighting chance if Lana weren't always around. That still sounds way harsh. Second, no, it's not weird. Yeah, he's my cousin, but that doesn't matter. Nitpicking his love life, and his past, is fun. Makes good conversation, and good harassment material."

Chloe grinned. "I see. Well, there was one point where we almost got together in high school, but his feelings for Lana got in the way. I've always been a little jealous of his feelings for her, but it's more important to me to be friends with him. You know?"

"Yeah, I do," Harmony nodded. Just then, her phone rang. "Hello? Hey, Clark. We were just talking about you." Clark sounded like he was running, and he was speaking too fast for Harmony to hear clearly.

"Clark?" Chloe crowded close to Harmony. "Hey, Clark!" she yelled into Harmony's phone.

"Chloe, move!" Harmony laughed as she shoved the younger girl away. "Sorry, Clark, what was that?" she stood up, plugging the ear opposite the one she was holding her phone up to. "Slow down, Little Cuz. What's wrong? I can't understand you."

Just then, there was a frantic knock on Chloe's door. It was Clark. "Lex was shot," he panted, eyes bulging. "A couple of people wanted to steal his car. He gave up the keys, but they shot him anyway. I don't know anything yet, Harm. I had to call you. I was worried about you. I didn't want you to find out from someone else, or on the news, or in a paper or something."

Harmony dropped her phone. "Wha-sh-shot? He-he's-he's not-?" She couldn't finish the thought.

Suddenly, her knees gave out, and she started to fall. Quickly, Clark caught her, gently lifting her to Chloe's bed. He sat down next to her, holding her until she stopped shaking. Harmony didn't hear Chloe dial Jonathan Kent, but Clark nodded his approval.

Finally, Chloe hung up her phone and crawled across the bed. "He's in surgery. He only got shot once, and he's strong and healthy. Mr. Kent said that the doctors are pretty positive he'll pull through."

Harmony didn't see Chloe look over her head at Clark with sad, skeptical eyes, shaking her head, even ask she spoke in a positive, cheerful tone.

"Come on," Clark encouraged Harmony to her feet. "Let's all go to the hospital. Do you want to take your car, or do you prefer Clark Transportation?" He tried to make her smile and was rewarded with a halfhearted smirk as she handed him her keys. Chloe followed close behind, pulling her door shut.

At the hospital, they waited with everyone else. Lionel saw Lex for a moment before Lex went into surgery, then again after he came out, and finally, Harmony was able to see him.

"Please wake up, Lex," She whispered softly. She kissed his hand. "I'm still here. I don't know what's happened to us lately, but just pull through this, and I'll try to make everything better. I will, I swear. I'll figure out what's happened between us. Please, just wake up. Come back to me, Lex. I love you."

Then, Lex turned his head, though he didn't open his eyes. He squeezed Harmony's hand. Softly, he began to murmur, so that Harmony had to stand up and lean closer to Lex's face.

"What, Lex? What are you saying?" Harmony whispered. She gently touched his cheek.

He turned into her touch, smiling softly in his sleep, then murmured again. "Lana."

Harmony pulled back. She picked up her coat from the back of her chair and eased open the door. She didn't speak as she walked slowly through the halls of the large hospital, down to the main floor and out into the cold night, where she flagged down a cab. After instructing the driver to take her back to MetU, she went back to Chloe's room, where she found Clark and Chloe already there.

"What happened?" Clark asked. "You left Lex's room, and he's not even awake yet. Why'd you leave? Harm, what's wrong? Why didn't you say anything?"

Harmony just shook her head. She didn't trust her voice, so instead she stared at the floor, hand shoved deep in her coat pockets.

"Did he say something in his sleep?" Chloe guessed. She was afraid she knew what the answer was gonna be.

When Harmony nodded, Chloe asked, "Is that something a subject of a conversation from earlier this evening?"

Again, Harmony nodded, and Chloe hugged her. "I'm sorry, Harm."

Harmony went back to the Kent farm, and Lex dove full-force into the campaign. After another long conversation with Chloe, this time including Martha, Harmony decided not to break off her engagement to Lex. Rather, she would wait until after the campaign and try then to work things out.

Harmony just hoped there was still something between them to work out when January came and the campaign results were announced.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Through the campaign, Harmony had done her best to remain neutral, but she felt the strain of her divided loyalties. She could also feel the break of her cousin's friendship with her fiancé. This, too, wore at her. She worked, went to her classes, and tried to avoid Lex and Jonathan when possible.

One day, Clark called Harmony and asked her to come to the barn.

"I need to talk to you about what happened the day Jor-El brought me back to life," Clark said when Harmony arrived. He looked upset.

Harmony sat down on Clark's couch and didn't say anything, but simply looked up at him. She nodded, hoping he'd take it as an encouragement to continue.

"I was shot," Clark spoke softly, almost as if he were speaking to a tape recorder. "I was dead. Jor-El decided to bring me back to life. Actually, I think I asked him to. But, when he did, he gave me back my abilities."

"You have your abilities back?" Harmony gasped. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry, Harm," Clark pulled a chair over to sit next to her. "You just seemed so busy. I didn't want to worry you."

Harmony sighed, shaking her head. "We'll get to that another day. I have a feeling there's more to this story than you have your abilities back, isn't there?"

Clark grimaced. "Yeah, there is. There was apparently a catch to bringing me back to life."

"A catch?" Harmony looked skeptical.

Clark took a deep breath, sighed, and took another deep breath, but still didn't speak.

"That bad, is it?" Harmony asked carefully. She was afraid to hear Clark's answer.

"Eventually, it's going to cost me someone close to me," Clark looked directly at Harmony. "I don't know who, and I don't know when. A life for a life, that's what Jor-El said. And he won't take mine back."

Harmony stared. She couldn't think. She knew her mouth had fallen open, but she felt detached from herself.

"Harm? I'm kinda scared here. What do I do? I've told my parents, and they say just to keep living. They're not going to let Jor-El destroy their lives," Clark continued to talk, but Harmony wasn't sure that she heard him. "Harmony? Are you listening?"

Harmony blinked. "Sorry, Little Cuz. My brain is still trying to remember how to formulate complete sentences. That's quite a pill to swallow there."

"So what do I do?"

"What your parents said," Harmony answered firmly, determined to at least pretend to get a hold of herself. "Don't let Jor-El destroy you. Just live."

"And Lana? I wanna tell her, but I don't know how."

Harmony shook her head. "God, Clark, I can't help you on that one. You have to do what you think is best. I really don't know. You got screwed a little. You're one-of-a-kind, Little Cousin. No examples to follow. Do what your heart tells you. That's all I can say. I really wish I could be of more help, but I honestly can't. All I can say is that so far, the friends you've told have fared pretty well with the knowledge. But ultimately, it's up to you."

Clark sighed. "Thanks, Harm."

The day of the vote announcement, Harmony was running late to Jonathan's party, so she was still at Lex's mansion when Lana arrived.

She knew Jonathan had won the election, so she was about to stop in to see Lex before going on to the Talon. As she rounded the corner to Lex's office, she saw Lana push through the double doors. She stood quietly next to the closed door, but was unable to hear the words, so she carefully eased them open, in time to see Lex lean forward and kiss Lana.

"You son of a bitch," Harmony hissed softly, leaving the door cracked as she whirled and ran to the door. She angrily wiped her tears away, yanking her coat on. "Why does this keep happening?"

Outside, she leapt into her new truck and pushed through the speed limit. When she got to the party, she found herself quickly feeling much better. The fervor of the place got to her.

"Uncle J!" She had to yell over the din. She grinned at her ecstatic uncle, throwing her arms around him. "Congratulations, Senator!"

Jonathan grinned back. "Thanks, Harmony. We can finally all get back to normal."

Harmony laughed, choosing to enjoy the mood of the place and forget about the scene at the mansion. "What's normal?"

Beside Jonathan, Martha laughed too. "It's good to see you smile again, Harmony," she said gently, hugging the younger woman.

"Well, there's certainly plenty to be happy about here," Harmony looked around in awe. "Lois really went all out for this."

"It is great, isn't it?" Martha smiled again.

Just then, Harmony saw Clark. "Excuse me, Auntie Em. I have a neglected cousin I have to tend to. Clark!" she hurried over to him.

"Harmony," Clark smiled warmly. "I've missed you."

Harmony hugged Clark. "Yeah, we'll get to that later, Little Cuz. Anyway, so, this is great!"

Just then, Clark furrowed his brow.

"What's wrong?" Harmony asked.

"Something's missing," he said, almost to himself, turning to hurry up the stairs to the apartment above the Talon. Harmony stared for a moment, then quickly followed.

"Lois!" Harmony heard Clark shout, just before all the lights went out.

"Clark!" Harmony called, staying at the top of the stairs, uncertain what was wrong. "Is everything ok?"

"Harmony, stay back!" Clark called. "Lois has been electrocuted."

Harmony quickly returned back down to the party, where she whispered to Martha that Lois had had an accident and needed an ambulance. Soon, Lois, awake and jabbering about not needing any medical assistance, was being loaded into an ambulance to spend some time at Smallville Medical.

Harmony was relieved that the spunky young woman was unhurt, but intrigued as to how she'd had the accident to begin with. She turned to Clark. "How did you know?" She asked him. "What did you mean when you said 'Something's missing'?"

Clark opened his mouth, but before he could answer, Chloe rushed over, pushing past Harmony to stand in front of Clark. She was in near panic. "I can't find her. I've looked everywhere, but she's gone."

Clark's head snapped up, eyes frantically searching. Harmony knew that look. She grabbed his hand, hitched up her skirt, and sprinted as best she could in her heels for the alley behind the Talon. Chloe was not far behind. "Go," she shoved him as soon as they rounded the corner. In a flash, he was gone.

"How did you-" Chloe stammered, pointing first at the crowd, then at the direction where Clark had just vanished.

"He's my cousin, Chloe," Harmony answered matter-of-factly. "I've known about his abilities since he was 5. I can read his face better than the mirror can."

Chloe grinned. "That must come in handy."

"Let's just say he can't play poker," Harmony grinned back. "Now, what's going on?"

"Apparently, Clark's lived this day before," Chloe answered carefully. She studied Harmony's face.

"What?" Harmony stared, leaning back against a wall, squinting her eyes at Chloe.

"Do you remember when Clark came back from the dead?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, Jor-El said that in exchange for Clark's life, he was eventually going to take the life of someone close to Clark," Harmony was slowly figuring out where Chloe was headed with the question. She straightened up. "Oh, my god. Lana."

"Wait, it gets better," Chloe held up a hand. "Let's go back inside."

Inside the Talon, they found a quiet table in the corner. Chloe continued. "Back to the beginning. The first time around, apparently, Clark told Lana everything and then asked her to marry him. She said yes, so of course she was wearing his ring when she came to this party. But some time during this party, she got a call from Lex, so she went to the mansion to find out what was going on."

Harmony shook her head. "Lex. Always Lex, isn't it?"

Chloe looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"That explains why when I left, she was in his office," Harmony answered. "He was kissing her."

"Uh oh," Chloe sat up straight.

"Sorry, Chloe," Harmony waved her hand in the air. "Continue."

"Well, not sure what happened at the mansion, but I guess after Lana left, Lex chased after her, distracted her so she didn't see a bus coming, and the bus smashed into Lana's car," Chloe rushed through the narrative, but still couldn't finish before the tears began to well up. "The first time around, Lex caused Lana to die."

Harmony gasped. "Oh, no. No, no, no."

Chloe took a breath and continued. "Clark went to the Fortress and demanded to know how he could bring Lana back. Jor-El turned back the clock. This time, Clark didn't tell Lana the truth, didn't ask her to marry him, and they broke up. But, he told me about the first time around and I was supposed to stay with her. I got distracted for, like, a second, and she was gone. She must have gotten that call from Lex."

Harmony sat back. "What can we do?"

"I guess we just have to wait for Clark to get back and tell us that Lana's ok," Chloe carefully wiped her eyes. "This time, he knew it was coming. He should be able to stop the bus from hitting her, if she makes it that far."

"Let's just go talk to my uncle," Harmony said. "It'll distract us from worrying about Lana."

Just then, Clark came in. "She's ok," he said, but he didn't look particularly happy.

"You ok?" Harmony asked.

"Lana is, and that's all that matters," Clark answered, carefully avoiding Harmony's question.

Harmony nodded, hoping Clark would talk to her when he was ready. She glanced over at Chloe. "Was, uh, was Lex with her?" she felt her stomach knot up, unsure if she wanted to hear Clark's answer.

Clark nodded. "Yeah," he whispered. "Yeah, he was."

"Was he the cause of the near-fatal accident this time, too?" Chloe asked. Harmony could hear that she was trying to keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

Clark nodded again, then changed the subject. "Hey, where are my parents?" He turned away before either of them could answer.

Chloe and Harmony looked around. "Jonathan's gone," they both said at the same time, locking eyes. Slowly, Harmony looked toward Clark, where he was just climbing into his car with his mother. The blue Kent truck was missing.

"Oh, no," Chloe's eyes were filled with fear. "You don't think-"

"Trying not to," Harmony was struggling to suppress her own fear, but she could feel a knot building in her stomach.

The two women wrestled their way through the crowd to the parking lot to Chloe's VW Bug, which was closer to where they were standing, only to find that somehow it had gotten boxed in by the legions of Kent supporters.

"Where's your truck?" Chloe asked.

"On the other side," Harmony's voice was strained as she hurried toward the black 4x4. Having parked some distance from the large crowd of vehicles, the truck was still clear when they reached it. This also meant it took longer for her to get to it.

Quickly, they climbed in, and Harmony revved the engine. "Maybe we're wrong," She looked hopefully over at Chloe as they sped down the road. She prayed for a miracle.

When they reached the snow-covered Kent farm, Clark and Martha were just pulling up in front of the barn. Harmony stopped her truck behind Clark's smaller car, and she could see Clark and Martha reach Jonathan just as he collapsed, clutching his chest.

"NO!" She screamed. "Uncle Jonathan! No! Please, no."

She fell from the truck. Stumbling across the gravel, she tripped into the beams of Clark's small blue car, already sobbing. There, on a pile of hay bales, Jonathan Kent looked first into the face of his son, then his wife, and took his last breath. He died that cold winter night in the arms of his family.

Harmony fell to her knees. Her heart snapped. "It's too soon," she murmured to the gravel below, echoing Martha's own words, who sat cradling her husband's head. "Please come back, Uncle J. Please come back." Her whispered pleas floated away on a soft, frozen breeze. She sobbed into her hand, knelt in the snowy gravel at midnight. "Please, please. Please get up."

The day of the funeral, Harmony awoke still in disbelief. A house maid helped her dress. Lex had sent a driver to pick her up from the Kent farm, and, numb from shock, she had complied. Harmony didn't sleep that night, or the next. When she was told the date of the funeral, she forced herself to get a little bit of sleep the night before, but only with the help of a sleeping aid. Still, she'd cried herself to sleep.

Lex came in to her room. "You ready to go?" he asked softly, but he stood awkwardly by the door. "I have a driver waiting to take you to the farm. I thought you might want to go to the funeral with Clark and Martha."

Harmony looked at the mirror, then down at the shawl in her hand. She tossed it onto a chair, opting for a coat of deep coal black. But she couldn't stand up. "I can't feel my heart," she whispered.

Finally, she pulled herself to her feet, picked up her coat, and walked to where Lex stood, but she felt like a zombie. She looked into Lex's eyes for a moment, then gently touched his cheek, stroking his face with her fingers. "I'm losing everyone I love because of her," she whispered as she placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Lex looked at her puzzled, but she shushed him with a finger to his lips. She turned and walked away with a sad, tearful smile.

When the driver dropped Harmony off, Clark and Martha were just coming out of the house. Without saying a word, she wrapped her arms around Martha. Then she buried her face in Clark's chest. Hard as she tried, she couldn't quite contain the sobs, and her body shook. Clark tightened his grip on his older cousin. Then, Martha joined her, and Clark held them both in his arms as together, the three remaining Kents mourned in private the loss of their patriarch.

At the funeral, it was Clark's turn to lose all feeling. Harmony could see that he could feel nothing, neither cold, nor Lana's touch, nor the gentle condolences of those around him; nothing but the painful agony of his father's death. Her heart broke again and again as she watched his unmoving face, wishing to see even one tear. _Ever the superhero, aren't you, Little Cuz?_ She thought to herself.

She couldn't blame him, though. The procession had been silent and short. Clark and his mother had stayed close together as they led most of the town of Smallville to the freshly-dug grave of Kansas' newly-elected senator. She was sure that everyone was looking to him to take his father's place as Smallville's conscience. That meant being a rock. But she was also sure that that kind of pressure would eventually break him. But she didn't know what to do.

She looked instead at the headstone. The sight of Jonathan Kent's name on that stone was almost more than Harmony could bear. So, she looked again at the beautiful, simple casket that was slowly lowering her wonderful, headstrong, stubborn, loving uncle into the ground forever. This time, she didn't stop the tears. She bowed her head and let them come.

Finally, as everyone started to turn away, she looked one last time. "Goodbye, Uncle J," she whispered, stirring up a fresh batch of sorrow. "I love you."

When the crowd thinned, she turned away, and saw Lex, removed from everyone else, but at the funeral all the same. He stood with his head down, and when he looked up, he locked eyes with Harmony, but didn't say anything. Rather, Harmony simply stepped through the falling snow to his side, linked her arm through his, and softly murmured,

"Take me home, Lex."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Harmony did her best to start recovering from Jonathan's death, but she didn't know where to begin. Clark was devastated, Martha was numb, the town was in shock, and there was a growing shadow inside of Lex that Harmony couldn't ignore. The evening after the funeral, Harmony sat on her bed in the mansion and watched the snow fall silently outside her window.

"What's happening, Lex?" she asked softly, when he joined her, sitting rigidly with his back to the window. She was leaned against the footboard so she could look out the window.

"What do you mean?" he asked, and though he looked toward her, he didn't look directly at her.

"With you," she replied. "You're changing. Something's changing inside you. I can feel it. You're slowing turning into the man you've been fighting again for as long as I've known you. Clark feels it, too. What's happening? It's your father, isn't it?"

Lex shook his head. "It's circumstance, Harmony. Too hard to explain."

Harmony crawled across the bed to kneel next to him. Picking up his hand, she looked into his eyes, where she could see the battle raging inside him. "I know you're trying to hold on to the man I fell in love with. Why are you pushing me out when I can help you do that?"

Lex looked away. "I can't- Harmony, how do I- what am I trying to say?" he rubbed his forehead.

Harmony dropped her eyes. "The same thing you said when you were lying in the recovery room at the hospital, the night you were shot," she answered.

"What's that?" Lex asked, puzzled.

"Lana."

Lex jerked, leaping to his feet. "What? No, I didn't. I couldn't. I wouldn't. Harm, I would never-"

"But you did, Lex," Harmony looked up. "When I was there. She wasn't even in town, and I was there all night. And yet, hers was the name on your lips when you were unconscious. Why is that, do you suppose?" Harmony wasn't angry, or jealous, only sad.

Lex stared at Harmony. He didn't know what to say. He knew he hadn't told her about the dream he'd had about the future, the night he'd been shot. In his dream, he'd been living an amazing, simple, middle-income life with Lana. They had a son, and Lana was pregnant again. In his dream, though, Harmony was no where around, and Jonathan was alive. He'd only told Lana about that dream, and even then, only that she'd been in it. No details at all. Here, though, now, Harmony sat before him, looking up at him, confronting him as though she knew about the dream. She acted as though she knew about his hidden feelings for Lana Lang. Yet, she appeared only saddened by something that she thought for sure she knew. Lex felt something inside himself that he hadn't felt in a very long time, something he was afraid that, in the strangeness of the last few months, he'd somehow lost: his love for Harmony Kent. He fell on the bed next to Harmony, pulling her into his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Harmony," the words rushed out, tumbling over themselves. "I don't know what's been going on in my head. I've been so busy, with the campaigning, and fighting with my father, and my company, that I've been neglecting you."

Harmony started, then returned his embrace. It felt nice to be close to Lex again. Maybe things might be ok, after all. But before she let him off the hook entirely-

"So that kiss with Lana in your office-" she began, though she was only partially malicious.

"Drunk," Lex cut her off so fast, Harmony burst out laughing. "I was trashed. You shoulda seen me. Completely wasted. I'm surprised I could even stand up to kiss anyone. Heck, I don't even know how I could even find her lips, I was so drunk. Very, very drunk. Drunk, drunk, drunk."

"Ok, Lex, I got it!" Harmony patted his cheek, still laughing. "You were drunk. We'll let this one slide."

Lex grinned. "Ok," he leaned forward, pressing his lips to Harmony's. "Just to make sure," he whispered.

They spent the rest of the afternoon and late into the night working on wedding plans. Harmony found a dress she liked, even though she wasn't sure it was the one she wanted, so Lex ordered it for her. They also called a wedding planner, who was scheduled to come to the mansion early the following week. To Harmony, though, the highlight of their evening was their discussion about the wedding date.

"Winter!" Harmony clapped. "I want a Christmas wedding."

"No way!" Lex clapped back, though he was being facetious. "Far too cold."

Harmony pouted, and Lex laughed, looking back at the calendar. "You'll get over it, dear."

This made Harmony grin, in spite of herself, so she threw a pillow at Lex, who promptly launched it back, knocking Harmony off her chair and onto the floor. With a snarl, she lunged at Lex, and they wrestled around Lex's office until Lex crashed into the chair that Harmony had been inhabiting and it fell over, smashing into the glass coffee table. Lex jumped as the coffee table shattered.

"Aw, man!" he huffed. "You know how many times I've had to replace that thing?"

Harmony shrugged, breathing heavily. "Well, next time, don't get glass," she suggested, hands on her hips as she tried to catch her breath.

Lex leaned over, hands on his knees, as he too struggled to breath. With an evil grin, Harmony shoved him, and he fell over the arm of the couch to land with his legs flopped over the back, head hanging where his feet should be.

"That wasn't nice," he pointed at her, making no effort to right himself.

"You knocked my chair over," she retorted. "And broke the coffee table."

"Again," he sighed. "Hmm. The damage doesn't look so bad upside down."

Harmony laughed. "Get up, goofball." She turned and walked out of the office.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The next morning, Harmony and Lex were talking quietly together beside the fire in Lex's office, when the alarm's suddenly sounded, and Lex's guards burst into the room, shooting back in the direction that they had come. Harmony jerked, dropping low as her hands fell to her hips, realizing too late that her guns weren't there.

"Come on!" Lex grabbed Harmony's arm. Together, they sprinted across the office to the side door, ducking through as their would-be assailants burst into the main doors.

They hurried down the hall to a smaller office where Lex had a few weapons. He tossed Harmony two guns and shoved one into his own belt. Then, after unstrapping the gun from his ankle as Harmony secured one of her weapons into her belt as Lex had done, he grabbed Harmony's hand. They ran. Lex focused ahead as Harmony watched for chasers.

Through the halls of the mansion, they stayed on step ahead of their pursuers. Finally, they managed to slide into an unused cleaning closet that also hid an entrance to the secret tunnels. Harmony cringed as the bricks scraped aside, then ground back into place.

"I really hope no one heard that," she whispered in the dim light of the one flashlight they'd been able to find in the closet.

"They won't find us in here," Lex whispered back. "We should hurry anyway. We need to get away from the mansion."

"How?" Harmony asked, worried. "The truck's in the shed and all the cars are in the garage. And you can bet that whatever they came in is running with a driver behind the wheel and an armed guard at the door. Do you think we can make it to the shed in this snow?"

They walked in silence as Lex thought. "Depends on where we come out," he finally answered, keeping his voice low. "If we can make it to the east wing tunnel, we should be able to go around the garage, rather than through it, and that'll open up directly into the forest, which will give us the best cover and the shallowest snow. But it's a longer route than if we go to the garage, then through, which will give us a straight shot to the garage, but no cover, and the snow's pretty deep."

Harmony nodded, thinking. Which path? Speed, or stealth? The snow would slow them down considerably, and greatly increase their chances of being caught, and the shorter route wouldn't make up for it very much. "The east wing," Harmony decided.

"That means we'll have to pass by the kitchen," Lex warned. "Right next to the wall. We'll have to be really, really quiet. The tunnel there is small, tight, and the wall is shallow."

Harmony nodded. Sure enough, when they rounded a corner, they nearly collided with a wall. Harmony looked down to see a hole about halfway down. She squatted, looking into the darkness. "Who's brilliant idea was this?" she's asked sarcastically, looking up at Lex.

Lex squatted next to her. "See you on the other side, Love," he grinned, diving in. Harmony sighed, following the heavy black boots as they vanished into the small tunnel.

Harmony crawled carefully, staggering her stride against Lex's so she was forced to place her hand on the sole of his foot each time she set down her hand. Though she could see the beam of the flashlight from time to time, she was more confident of her own sense of touch. Also, she didn't want to fall behind and be forced to call to him in the dark. Not after the warning he'd pointedly given her about not talking during this stretch of their journey.

All of a sudden, Harmony became aware of the smell of bleach, and she knew that they were nearing the kitchen. The tunnel began to curve slightly, and Harmony could begin to make out voices. Lex slowed, lifting his toes so his boots didn't scrape, and Harmony did the same.

"We can't find them, sir," someone Harmony didn't know was saying.

"Keep looking!" Harmony gasped, and Lex hissed. The master of that voice was right beside the wall. "They're in the mansion somewhere."

_That's Lionel!_ Harmony squeezed Lex's ankle. She could feel his leg muscles tighten, though she suspected it had nothing to do with her, or her touch. _He's betrayed us._

"Sir, we've looked everywhere," the first voice spoke again. "Somehow they got away."

"You haven't looked everywhere," Lionel answered, and Harmony could almost see the sneer on his face. "This old mansion has a lot of secrets." They heard Lionel stride away.

Suddenly, Lex jerked, and Harmony had to hurry to keep up. Moments later, they were out of the crawl space and running through the tunnels again.

"My father's betrayed us for good, and now he's realized that we're in these tunnels," Lex's words were rushed, and heavy. "We may not make it."

"We have to try!" Harmony pressed. "This mansion isn't the only one with secrets, Lex."

Behind them, though far down, they heard the unmistakable sound of a section of wall being moved aside. They ran faster, turning corners and hoping that Lionel didn't somehow know where they were headed. At last, Lex pointed, and there was the door. Lex yanked the key from its hiding place, shoving it into the keyhole.

"Come on, Lex," Harmony rushed. "We don't have much time." She had her gun out, in case Lionel showed up. She could hear them getting closer. Soon, there wouldn't be any more places for her and Lex to have turned.

At last, Lex got the door open, and they bolted through. Lex shoved it closed again, and they sprinted into the trees. They didn't make it far.

From around the side of the house, a large group of Lionel's Edge City mercenaries attacked. Lex and Harmony fell into a defensive position, back to back with their guns drawn, but they were surrounded, and there were far too many mercenaries for the two of them. Within moments, Lex and Harmony were separated and disarmed.

"Lex!" Harmony screamed, kicking at her captors as they tried to drag her away. "Let me go! LEX!" She freed one hand and slashed, catching the faces of two of her captors and drawing blood. The group around her tightened, forcing her toward the driveway, but she continued to resist as she screamed for Lex.

Those holding Lex were having no better luck. He, too, fought as hard as he could. "Harmony! Fight them, Harmony!" He struggled to free himself, throwing blows at the nearest aggressors. His boots connected with enough force to crack the ribs of the recipient of his kicks, and even his teeth managed to clamp down on an arm hard enough to draw blood, before he was finally forced to the ground. Yet, he continued to scream for Harmony as much as she was screaming for him.

In the driveway, the blindingly furious Harmony whipped around, and all within reach felt her wrath. She continued to scream, though in her rage, her words had lost all coherency. The group of kidnappers assigned to stuff the enraged girl into the trunk of their car was struggling. Anyone within reach was kicked, kneed, head-butted, bitten, elbowed, and hit with any other part of herself that Harmony could swing. Finally, they managed to get her hands and feet tied, and get her gagged, and then put in the trunk. They peeled away in a squeal of tires and a whirl of flying snow.

Through it all, Lionel Luthor stood above the driveway, inside the mansion, watching.

When the car was gone, Lex was freed. He bolted for the driveway, but it was too late. The car was already out of sight. Steel blue eyes blazing, he turned. He looked up to the window where his father stood, holding a steaming latte, and pointed. Then he slid finger slowly across his throat, and pointed again at his father. He tramped across the packed snow to the garage, grabbing an extra coat from the coat closet by the door, and when the garage door opened, he peeled out in his Lexus. Somehow, he'd find Harmony.

Then, he'd come back for his traitorous father.

Far down the road, the car holding Harmony sped toward Smallville. It flew through town, swerving past other cars and ignoring traffic lights.

In the trunk, Harmony continued to thrash. She kicked against the side of the car, causing it to rock, and she kicked against the trunk lid, hoping to kick it open, though she wasn't sure what she'd so if it did pop open. At the speeds they were going, she wasn't sure she'd survive if she managed to jump out. She didn't care. She was too furious. She'd never been so angry before in her life. She could feel her anger residing, though not disappearing entirely, and she knew it was because she had worn herself out. She used this exhaustion as a chance to think. She willed herself to relax, to try to settle down and begin to rebuild her strength. Meanwhile, she'd try to come up with a plan.

Secret.

This is what they'd been training for. Though she wasn't sure where they were going, she was fairly certain they'd take the gag out of her mouth eventually. Unless she could work it out on her own.

She began to work on the gag, gathering it and chewing it into a knot to the point where she could push it against her teeth, then down over her lip. She turned her feet back toward the latch, focusing her previously-wild kicks on the weakest point. Unfortunately, the car suddenly veered around a corner, throwing Harmony around the trunk and into the side. Momentarily dizzy, Harmony laid very still as she breathed through the nausea and the blinding pain. Then the car skidded to a stop. Quickly, Harmony shook her head around until the gag was back in place, and resituated herself so she was in the same place as when her kidnappers put her in the trunk.

Without a word, she was yanked out and dragged to a house very similar to the Kent's house. She recognized it as Lana's old house. _Big mistake_, she smirked to herself, being careful not to look toward the Kent farm. _Who would be this stupid?_ She let them drag her from the car, across the snow, up the steps, and into the house, not offering to help at all.

At last, when they got inside, they shoved Harmony into a chair, tying her arms behind her. One man stepped up to Harmony and knelt in front of her, gently stroking her cheek. "Such a pretty young thing," he whispered, leaning closer, slowly doing exactly what Harmony had hoped he'd do.

He pulled the gag off.

Harmony let him get just inches from her face before she suddenly reared back and slammed her forehead down on his nose. "SECRET!" she bellowed as loud as she could. "Secret, now! Lana's farm!" Then, the man's hand slammed across her face, and she fell to the floor with a curse.

"Insolent bitch!" he hissed. "You broke my nose!" He hurried out of the room, but Harmony didn't care.

Two miles away on the Kent farm, Clark was doing dishes when he heard Harmony's call. In a flash, he was out the door, and Martha was left watching the dishtowel that had been on Clark's shoulder fall to the floor. Moments later, she stared in disbelief, though she was sure it shouldn't surprise her, as a jet-black rocket shot from her son's loft and across the fields toward Lana Lang's old farm.

Lex flew down the road toward the Kent farm. Once he'd hit town, he'd lost track of the men who'd taken Harmony. In his anger and fear, the only person he could think of was Clark, so he'd decided to go see if Clark might be willing to help him find her.

Just as he got to the Kent farm, though, he saw something massive and black streak above the field. "What the hell is that?" he stared, not sure if he could believe his eyes. But in a flash, it was gone, headed toward the farm where Lana Lang had grown up. Lex threw his car in reverse, peeled out, and sped down the road, flying down the next driveway he came to.

Amazingly enough, there were the group that had taken Harmony. Lex leapt from his car.

Inside, Secret had already dispatched most of the people guarding Harmony, or they had run outside. He ripped the ropes off her hands and from around her ankles, and she turned to hurry out the door, the guns he'd given her loaded and ready for action.

"Come on, Secret," she started to say, but then a bullet ripped across her side. She spun from the force of the shot.

Secret grabbed her, yanking her to her feet and blocking her with his lead-covered body. They barreled through the door together, bullets from behind bouncing off Secret.

Outside, Lex was in a firefight of his own. He'd already taken out a number of Harmony's captors, and had a handful pinned down, but they had him equally pinned. In a matter of seconds, Secret wiped most of them out. Harmony stumbled down the stairs toward Lex, arm pressed to her side. Secret rose up toward the roof to check behind the building.

She kept shooting. Those still there fired back, but they fell in minutes. Behind her, the one who shot her the first time was waiting patiently for his chance. At last, he took aim, and fired.

Harmony screamed. She fell to her knees, seeing the blood soaking through her shirt from the hole on the left side of her stomach. Then, she looked up at Lex, who stared, horrified and numb. She forced herself back to her feet, turned around, and she and Lex together shot the man. Secret appeared in a flash right then.

As she fell, Secret caught her, Lex falling next to him to hold her hand. "Harmony?" he whispered. His eyes began to fill with tears. "Hold on, ok?"

"Secret," Harmony looked up at the huge lead man. "Never tell."

Secret shook his head, then glanced at Lex, and back at Harmony. Harmony shook her head, then turned to Lex. "Your father killed mine," she coughed. She gagged, spitting up blood.

"I know," Lex whispered. He wrapped his coat around Harmony's shoulders. "I have all the proof. I just don't have a reason. But I will."

"Because my father found out that Lionel was not only running illegal mining operations in and around Edge City, but he was stealing from them, too," Harmony gasped for air, struggling to breathe as she spoke. "He found financial records of your father's for an offshore bank account in the Caymans where he sends the laundered money, and he threatened Lionel to go to the police if Lionel didn't let him in."

"Harmony, why are you telling me this now?" Lex asked, bewildered. "You can explain it all to me later, after you're ok. Just hold on till the ambulance gets here." He pulled out his cell phone, but Harmony laid her hand on his.

Harmony smiled softly. "Because you, and others that Secret will see to, need to know the truth." She coughed again, growing weaker with each breath. "I wasn't entirely sure myself until recently."

"Do you have these records, Harmony?" Lex asked, leaning forward.

"In my closet," Harmony whispered. She was rapidly losing strength with blood. "Lex, I need you to know something."

"Harmony, you'll be ok," Lex insisted, but he could feel the fear and panic building.

"Lex, tell my family that I love them," Harmony whispered.

Lex nodded, staring into her eyes as he stroked her hair. He gripped her hand. Secret held her gently, cradling her bleeding body against the cold.

"I have to go now, Lex," Harmony smiled. "I want you to know, my dear, that we would have loved you forever. We'll always love you."

Lex stared. "I love you, Harmony." He shakily kissed her lips, then watched as she slowly closed her eyes, and was gone. Dropping his head to her lifeless shoulder, he sobbed.

Finally, he sat up straight, looking at Secret, who still held Harmony's body. "Did she say 'we'?"

Secret nodded. He pointed to Harmony's belly, then curved his hand over his own, then pointed back at Harmony's belly, and held up two fingers.

Lex gasped, shaking his head. "What? Are you trying to tell me that she's pregnant with twins?"

Secret nodded solemnly.

Lex stood up, gently taking Harmony from Secret. "Thank you," he whispered. "You can go back to wherever it is you came from now. I have to go tell her family."

Secret nodded again, laid a gentle hand on Lex's shoulder, and shot into the clouds.

Minutes later, just as Lex was slowly pulling into the Kent driveway, Clark was shutting the chest and covering it. He quickly reminded himself that he had no idea what had happened over at the neighboring farm, and put on a cheery face, hard as it was.

A minute later, he heard his mother screaming. "Clark!" she heard her shove open the kitchen door. "Clark!"

Clark bolted for the house. "Mom?" he called. His voice was filled with concern. He forced himself not to think about what he already knew. "What's wrong? Are you ok?"

When he got inside, his mother was standing in the kitchen shaking and sobbing. Clark gathered her into his arms. He guided her to the living room couch, trying to sooth her. When he turned to look around for a source of his mother's panic, he saw Lex standing in the front hall, the lifeless Harmony in his arms, his own silent tears forming trails down his face. Clark's grip on his mother tightened as he buried his face in her hair, his own sobs in time to hers.

Finally, Lex fell carefully to his knees, rocking Harmony as he cried quietly. _Why couldn't I save you?_ His mind shouted.

The snowy funeral was much like Jonathan's had been, with much the same group of people. This time, though, Lex was an accepted presence. Lana and Chloe had tried to help as best they could with the funeral arrangements. This time, Clark felt Lana when she reached for him, and his mother when she led him away. This time, Clark was aware and accepting of Chloe's soothing presence. He allowed himself to be comforted by the love and sympathy of the people who cared about him, and he cried.

But there was no one to comfort Lex. Alone in his sorrow, he locked his heart away. He watched as the casket holding his fiancé and unborn children was lowered into the frozen ground, and he felt his heart freeze as cold as the dirt that would soon be piled over top. He watched as the land took back the only person besides his mother who had been there for him for no other reason than because she loved him. He watched as everyone flocked to sooth Clark's pain, but leave him alone in the cold.

At last, long after everyone else had left, after the grave had been filled in, after the snow had begun to fall, Lex turned to go. Then he paused, and stepped over to the grave next to Harmony's.

"Well, Jonathan," Lex spoke to the gravestone. "Looks like you win after all. Not only do you get Harmony, but you get my children, too. Take care of them for me, would you?"

With one last look at Harmony's grave, his eyes hardened and he walked away, never to return.

9


End file.
